


Sundrop and the Alchemist: Revenge of the Fury

by MikeAllenZ



Series: Sundrop/ Alchemist AU [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Also dark moments, Comedy, Fluff, Other, Sibling AU, semi-crossover, superhero/villain au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeAllenZ/pseuds/MikeAllenZ
Summary: Sundrop and the Alchemist are officially a kick butt crime fighting duo.After defeating Lady Caine, the brother/sister duo of Rapunzel and Varian set up a base that also acts as an art studio, which is secretly funded by a government organization.However a new threat emerges in the form of what seems to be a supervillain named The Fury who is killing people and she swears vengeance against the city of Corona. Will the sibling duo be able to take down this woman and whatever threat she might pose to the city?





	1. Issue 1: Ice Inc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to my to my crazy Tangled Superhero Alternate Universe Extended Universe. Which, if you know by the last fic in the Series also goes by the TSHAUEU. 
> 
> This time we extend the universe by bringing in Frozen into the mix. Mostly Anna, Elsa, And Kristoff. Sven, Olaf, And Hans are all in this so don’t worry. And I’ll even through in other interesting choices for characters to bring in just like I did last time. All Disney characters though
> 
> And while THIS installment will be listed as a Tangled/ Frozen Crossover of sorts. It’s mostly deals with AU of the Tangled Series aspect, so installments passed this point probably won’t have the Frozen label to it. It’s just so heavily involved in this one that I would feel wrong not putting it there so fans of Frozen can find this series and enjoy the craziness. (And probably get into Tangled the Series because of this)
> 
> No schedule for chapter releases. I’ll try for every couple days but I might be early or late. I spent the whole last storyline trying to decide if I wanted a consistent schedule for uploads. And after careful consideration I have decided that; nah, I’m good. If I have it ready to go I’ll post it. Doesn’t matter if it’s a week after the last or a day. Might even be multiple chapters at once. (Though certain chapters of this series will be posted at once, you’ll see why eventually)
> 
> For those of you who didn’t read the original Sundrop and the Alchemist, let me give a quick summary. (However, I say right now READ IT. This follows that story’s events and allot of things will be confusing if you don’t read). So Rapunzel is a Kyptonian-Esc Hero (probably closer to Supergirl in Personality because Kara is more reckless, while Clark is a goody two-shoes). And Varian is like a dorky Batman type. The two are god-siblings, so when Varian’s dad disappears in an accident he lives with her, but neither learn the others identities till the end of the fic. 
> 
> It’s a fun, bizarre adventure with allot of cute moments and funny jokes. And trust me, that’s staying for this fic as well. Cute sibling and friend bonding and humor. But this one is going to be darker. Not immediately, but it will get there. We are dealing with a villain who is more prone to killing this time, and only one character died in the first, and that was in a flashback. 
> 
> And be weary, one of your favorite characters might die. I’m not opposed to killing off a cannon character that doesn’t die in the Disney show/movie that they are from. And there are multiple deaths in this one.

The news told of a scandal. One of attempted murder. Ms Elsa of Arendelle, CEO of Ice Inc accused of attempted murder of an out of town mayor visiting for the interest of business. Urban legend told her to be some sort of witch but no one fully believed that. There was no proof.

In the end of the investigation it was found that Elsa was innocent. But the question then became, how was she and her company going to recover from these allegations.

~

The small art studio set up in the corner of the street was quaint and cute. Their mascots were a Chameleon and a Raccoon that were both painted on the banner. This made people wonder allot about it. So it suddenly made sense when they'd go in and find that two of the four working there were a Chameleon and a Raccoon.

If you were to go in, you'd find that it was the Chameleon that ran the counters. It was his job to take customers when the humans weren't around. The Raccoon worked mostly in the back "storage" area but would come out to help with projects. 

The two humans who worked there were young. The woman who owned the place was early twenties at best maybe even younger. She had short blonde hair and she was clearly the one in charge. She was also clearly a bit more artsy than the other human.

Not to say that that her assistant had no skill in the craft. The boy had an uncanny ability to know what things should look like practically. She was more abstract and expressive.

It was a lazy day of no business and Rapunzel was doing what she almost always did on those days. Art. Sure it was her job but she loved it even before then. Today it was painting. Varian on the other hand was played video games in the lounge. 

"You sure you can handle pausing that game if a customer arrives" she asked, half kidding, but also kind of serious. She liked the laid back attitude when they were alone but around customers that was a different deal.

"Come on Raps, you know me."

"Yea, that's why I'm worried." She chuckles 

"Video games help me think." He chuckles "Sue me."

Rapunzel painted when bored or trying to think, Varian was more into video games. They both liked the other's activity, Rapunzel liked the fun competitive nature of video games. She excelled in games like smash brothers. Varian liked the challenge of coming up with a realistic design with a coloring tool that is difficult to use. He was also pretty good at blending colors together in a unique way. But that wasn't their comfort zone. 

They heard the ring of the door opening only to see Eugene enter with a smirk on his face. "Oh boy, Blondie, do I have SALE for you."

"I'm listening" she smirked at her boyfriend 

"So you remember that new buddy I was telling you about, Kristoff. Well his girlfriend is looking for a statue and I told him to come to you"

"That's good." Varian smiled, only paying him a bit of attention 

Eugene continued "Well, his girlfriend, she's the vice-president of Ice Inc. She'll pay a lot for a good sculpture."

Rapunzel chuckles "That's great, Eugene, but we don't exactly need the money. We got The Dark Knights funding us."

"True, true." Eugene states "But you don't know how long THAT'LL last. So making sure this place can hold its own, just in case, you know, the shady deal you made with the shady business lady turns out to be ploy of an evil plan she's been cooking for almost two decades." He finishes "Right Varian?" 

"Yep totally" he was decently distracted and didn't pay attention to the part of his statement that was a jab at his involvement in Caine Corp.

Rapunzel giggles "You might have a point though. I don't exactly have a bad feeling about Adira, but I want to make sure we can still keep up this life we made if things go south in that front”

“Agreed.” Varian states from the couch. This was one of the few times Varian would actually seem like a teenager. 

~ 

Varian was still on the video game when Rapunzel saw their car coming up. Raps was already ready for them, but Varian had barely noticed. 

“Varian, they’re here!” She shouts to him. She noticed the two figures walk in and she shouts to them “One second!”

The two customers turn to the Chameleon and Pascal smiles to them. It was a redhead woman and a blonde guy. Clearly a young couple and they smiled to him.

“You must me Pascal.” The blonde was the first to speak “Eugene told me about you. It’s a pleasure.”

Pascal nods and smiles happily at the attention. 

Meanwhile Rapunzel reached over and pauses Varian’s game. “They’re here.”

Varian suddenly got out at his daze to look confused “What? But it’s only been...” he looks at the time “Two hours... oh, I see where I went wrong.”

Rapunzel didn’t look it, but she was decently amused at the fact he still was losing track of time. But this time it’s not just holding him back but her too. “Come on. This one’s important.”

Rapunzel grabs his wrist and pulls him out with her.

“Sorry it took a second” Rapunzel smiles as she met with the two “This one here gets a bit stuck on his video games.”

“Oh rely? Whatcha playing?” The redhead looked to the boy curiously

“The new Zelda game.”

“Ooh nice!” It was clear she knew which one he was talking about 

“Anna...” her boyfriend got her back on track

“Right... Sorry.” She got her thoughts back on track “I’m Anna and this is my boyfriend Kristoff.”

“Rapunzel.” Raps shook her hand with a smile. The one that wasn’t covered in paint “And that’s my kid brother, Varian.”

“God-siblings right?” Kristoff asked, remembering what Eugene had told him.

“That’s right! You know Eugene.” Rapunzel chuckled “Well, Yea. Technically god-siblings. But we’re close enough that we just say siblings.”

Anna smiled widely at this “Yes! That makes you two PERFECT!”

“Perfect?” Varian asked curiously “Oh rely?”

“Yep.” Anna get a picture out and showed it to the siblings. Of her and another woman, taller and with white hair. “For a statue of me and my sister Elsa.”

“Aww” Rapunzel and Varian seemed to equally find this adorable. 

“We totally got you covered!” Rapunzel smirked, “you want one of the picture or just your likenesses?”

“Either or” Anna shrugs “It just needs to be special. Something to say ‘we’ll always have each others backs’”

Varian was by the computer doing the math on how much that’d cost. “That’s sweet.”

“This for a birthday gift or something?” Rapunzel asked 

Anna blushes a bit “It’s a ‘glad you didn’t go to jail’ present.”

They both looked surprised at her. There’s an awkward silence for a second that’s broken by Varian. “Well, that’s a first.” 

“I understand if this makes things different.” Anna sighed “I just figured it was fair that you knew.” 

Rapunzel quickly went over to comfort her “That changes nothing.” 

“Thanks Rapunzel.”

Varian thinks for a second, remembering a brief conversation he had with Cassandra on the case her father was working. “Was that the case of attempted murder they brought cops from Corona in for?” Varian asked “Sorry if I’m pressing, you don’t have to answer.”

“No it’s okay.” Anna smiles, it was clear that whatever trauma it caused to her was mostly dealt with by now. It had been months since it started “Yea. That’s the one. Most people don’t know that they brought in cops from Corona.”

“Our friend’s dad is the commissioner.” Rapunzel explains “She was active commissioner while he was away too.”

“Yea, I think I know who you’re talking about.” Anna replied

“So she was proven innocent?” Varian asked

“No. The charges were dropped.” Anna admits

“Why?”

“That part I’m not at liberty to say” she admits “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Varian said, stopping his questions there and finishing the math. 

“She didn’t do it though” Anna felt the need to say “She would NEVER...”

“We believe that.” Rapunzel smiled warmly at her

There was something about Anna that Varian couldn’t put his finger on. She seemed so much Rapunzel in more ways than one. Like a similar essence, even if their personalities were different.

Kristoff on the other hand was friends with Eugene. And he could see why.

~

Lance found himself walking into Monty’s office. He took a deep breath and looked to him. “Mr Monty.” 

His boss looked to him “Good evening Lance.” He smiled “How’s the work coming along.”

“Fine” He sighs “Did you read that blog report on Corona Daily that’s going around.”

“I don’t usually listen to thing online.” He admits “But I had to on this one. Biased... huh? Sounds ridiculous”

“I don’t know.” Lance states “I might agree with them. At least a bit.”

Mr Monty looks to him “You think so.”

“I’m not opposed to an unpopular opinion. Gives people a fresh take on a different idea.” He explains “But sometimes it seems like ours derails from the actual news stories.”

Monty didn’t look pleased at this opinion. But eventually he sighs and smiles. “I appreciate the guts you got, kid.” He then took a second to think “But you know Lance, we aren’t going around expressing false rumors or anything. Sure there are some complaints but our actions get results.”

Lance sighs, a bit disappointed

“But I do appreciate your opinion. And I value it.” He smiles warmly “It really makes you think when an employee has a respectful complaint. And that’s what you did just there. Proud of yah.”

“Thank you, Mr. Monty.” 

“Now go back to work. The more a valuable employee like you gets done the better.”

Lance left, feeling appreciated, but also feeling a bit unsure about the conversation. A bit unheard.

~

“The guy’s a prick” Cass shrugs. They were at the Snuggly Duckling earlier than usual waiting for the other three. “There’s a reason he gets the bad reviews he does.”

“I don’t know. He’s nice. Except to, you know, Raps and Varian.”

“He’s not the only one” Cass admits “Even people who seem to like Sundrop are skeptical about the Alchemist.”

“Oh rely?”

“Yea. Some people think her having a partner is cute, even if they view it more as a sidekick. But they realize that he’s young.”

“Robin sounds good in theory but there is such a thing as Jason Todd.” Lance explains, only to get an odd look from Cass. “The second Robin. He was killed by the Joker. It was like a BIG deal.”

“Never read comics.” Cass shrugs

“We need to prepare you.” Lance determines “If we’re working with superheroes now, you need to learn all there is to know.”

“Anything about cops in those stories?” Cass asks to get a strange look from Lance.

“Commissioner Gordon? Detective Lance? Even the Flash is technically a CSI.” He said as if it were obvious

“Oh rely?”

“We need to get you some help, girl.”

~

Rapunzel had no idea why Anna and Kristoff were still there. After discussing prices most people would’ve left. But Anna was... different. She was so gregarious, wanting to know about everything in the place. Rapunzel was happy to explain and Kristoff would even chime in with a question or two. It was pleasant.

As Rapunzel started to come up with a game plan for the sculpture, they still stayed. Mostly because Anna had gotten into a full blown conversation with Varian about their favorite video games and a few of what she was pretty sure was anime’s. They were both apparently huge nerds.

Kristoff seemed to try and enter the conversation but he clearly was not as versed in the subject as those two were. But it seemed that Kristoff had adapted to Anna’s talkative nature.

Rapunzel wondered if Eugene had to deal with the same thing for her. 

“You should totally come to Ice Inc sometimes. We have a whole GAME ROOM.” She said excitedly

“Um yea!” Varian said excitedly “I’ve actually never been to Arendelle.” He admitted. 

“Well then, I’ll have to show you around.” Anna then turns to Rapunzel “Raps, you can come with! You guys can meet Olaf, Sven, and of course Elsa!”

Varian had heard of Sven from Eugene and then Elsa from her. Olaf was a new name. “Olaf?”

“Our snowman friend. Long story.” Anna brushes off the weirdness “It’s pretty weird but we’re used to it.”

Rapunzel chuckled “Believe me, weird is something we deal pretty well in.” Though she’d admit a sentient snowman was a first. 

“Anna, we going to go?” Kristoff asked. Sure they were dating but Anna was his superior so she was usually in charge of the plans. 

“You can go if you’d like.” Anna smiled “I’ll catch up with you. You got a delivery right? Don’t let me hold you up.” She went up to him and kisses him quickly “Love you”

Kristoff smirked with a bit of a blush. “Love you too.” He said as he went off. 

The conversation continued as Anna went back to it.

“Your sister?” Varian decided to ask, since they were getting comfortable as friends. “What’s SHE like?” He made sure to add “Minus murder accusations”

Anna chuckled “Quiet. Cunning, often to herself.” She thinks of how to explain it “I definitely got the people skills, while she has the... I guess talent. Things usually come naturally to her while I usually need to work at it.”

Suddenly both Rapunzel and Varian got a message on their phones. It was from The Commissioner. A report of a supervillain attack. Varian’s sighed, not liking the idea of having to leave the conversation.

“I got this one.” Raps smiles 

“You sure?” He tilts his head

Rapunzel could see he was enjoying the conversation too much. Asides from their group of friends, Varian didn’t really know anyone else. And she didn’t want him to ruin his chance at a new friendship when he only had a few.

“Yea. Totally.” Raps smirked and went to go take care of the problem. “I’ll call you if you’re needed.”

As soon as Raps was gone, Varian got back to the conversation. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s cool.”

“So what’s the relationship between you two like?” He pondered

“Great.” She smiled widely “She had always been by my side, and I’ve been by hers. She admittedly at times can get a bit overprotective.” This was met by a chuckle from Varian “What?”

“I guess that’s an older sister thing.” 

“Rapunzel’s like that too?” She asked 

“Totally. Once I got chicken box and she legit didn’t leave my side all day. She ended up getting them herself.” 

Anna laughed at this.

“She's overprotective and also pretty reckless." Varian chuckled "You can imagine that THAT has some interesting stories connected."

"Elsa is a bit of the strategist" Anna chuckles "She'll plot out a perfect plan if someone hurt me."

Varian laughs "Raps would probably just punch them in the face. I'd probably be the one plotting things."

"Can't saying I haven't punched a jerk in the face for my sister."

"Older sisters, huh?"

"Totally."

~

Mr. Mal Casca runs a company in Corona named Alarbus Incorporated. Casca's office has a certain visitor that day. He noticed her as soon as she walked into his office.

"Ms Elsa of Arendelle." He smiled at her "What can I do for you?"

"I'd figure you'd know why I was here." She said, with a straight face

"Hans" the man sighed "I do apologize but the actions of my youngest son do not reflect the rest of my family or company"

"He tried to frame me for murder and poison my sister." She explained "You have to understand, that's not exactly something I can sit here and take."

He sighed, pouring out a glass of wine for himself. This was going to be a long conversation.

"Let me guess, you want money so you don't go to police with the evidence." He asks, aware of how the routine worked.

"Actually yes. But there's an additional thing I'd like."

"And that is...?" He asked, curious

"Your son had mentioned a certain conspiracy." Casca almost spit out his drink "No, go head. Finish your drink. Don't let my dramatic reveals stop you."

"What do you want?"

"I need a list. Give me all the names of those involved in the conspiracy."

Casca gave her a serious look, almost as if it were a warning. "You don't want to go down that rabbit hole. You wouldn't like what you'd find."

"Oh rely?" Elsa tilted her head, still unsettled in her resolve. Learning that from her reckless sister. 

"I've seen cops and detectives go down the Cat Collins rabbit hole before. And they don't make it out alive." 

"Cat Collins isn't a problem anymore." Elsa states "Last time I checked she was arrested by two superheroes."

"So you think it is your time to strike?" He asked "Let me tell you, Cat Collins may have started this but it's a lot bigger than just her now."

"I had a feeling." Elsa smirked "But its either you give me the list, or I reveal to the public the tape of your son admitting that he attempted to kill my sister and frame me for murder."

"Let me tell you, I think you overestimate how much much I care about my sons." He looked at her dead-faced.

Elsa sighed. Disappointed but not exactly surprised. "Fine then." He hands her a card from her pocket "Then I'll just take the money. Do you accept the amount on the card?"

He took look and sighed "Yes, I do." Casca took out a pen and signed a check. "Good day to you, ma'am."

Elsa smirked "You too." She left without saying much else.

Casca sighed. His head was aching and he took a big sip of his wine. He was going to need something heavier.

~

Varian was the last to arrive to the Snuggly Duckling that day. He noticed Lance had flashcards with him and he showed them all it. With the exception of Cass who had to guess.

"Whats going on here?"

"Superhero comics 101, my dear Varian." Lance smirked "Care to join?"

"I mean I came all the way here to hang out with you guys, so yea." He sat down.

~

Anna arrived home and saw Elsa. "Hey, how'd you meeting go with Casca."

"Well, I got the money we wanted from him." Elsa shrugged

Anna signed "Too bad. Was kinda hoping for that list."

"Well, it might not be much of a constellation but at least we know this whole conspiracy thing wasn't a lie." Elsa smiled.

Anna smiled, her sister could always make her feel better. "I was kind of hoping we could ask Sundrop and the Alchemist for help. Since they were the ones who bust Cat Collins. Or I guess Lady Caine."

They remembered hearing the news that Lady Caine was actually Cat Collins. The circumstances of the incident were still under wraps but they intended to figure out what they could. 

"I don't know." Elsa admits "I don't think we need to get them involved it's a family matter." She states "I think we should just leave it be until given a good reason."

Anna sighs. They had won the day. So Anna saw no reasons to try and reopen those wounds. She couldn't imagine how much they must hurt Elsa. But there was something itching at her, she needed to know. And she was unaware if her sister felt the same. Maybe she was just less likely to show it.

"I think you may be right" Anna sighs "I'll leave it be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus deleted scene; 
> 
> Lance smirked "watch this" he turned to Cassandra "Cass, who was the first robin?"
> 
> "Michael Cane" she answered quickly. The others burst out laughing. "What!?"
> 
> "Thats not a comic book character. Michael Cane played Alfred in the Christipher Nolan Batman films." 
> 
> "Oh come on! That was a hard one." 
> 
> Lance turned to Varian, Raps, and Eugene. "3... 2... 1..." 
> 
> "Dick Grayson" all three say together.
> 
> "Wait... I have an idea." Eugene spoke up "Is Superman Marvel or DC"
> 
> "DC"
> 
> "Captain America?" Raps tries
> 
> "Marvel"
> 
> Varian smirks "Mermaidmam"
> 
> "Haha!" Cass smirks back "Nice try, Var but that's a trick question. He's clearly the Marvel version of Aquaman."
> 
> All four of them facepalm. 
> 
> "SpongeBob" varian sighs "He's from SpongeBob"


	2. Issue 2: Frozen Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When their friend is accused of murder, Sundrop and the Alchemist find it difficult to help her prove her innocence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The introduction to our villain is in this chapter. And a good bit of backstory of when went down in Arendelle. Hope you all enjoy.

Months ago.

"Hans, what the hell?" Elsa storms into the conference room room in anger "What did you do to my sister?"

"What are you talking about?" He looked up at her curiously

"Don't act dumb with me." She grabbed him by the collar "Only four people besides my sister know about my powers and I doubt any of THEM did it. One’s an innocent snowman and ones a reindeer."

Hans sighs, thankful he was alone with just the two of them. If he died, it'd be easy to tell she killed him. 

He smirked "Fine it was me. Too bad you're never going to be able to prove anything."

"What?" She asked "Was this all just about money? My position. Were you trying to frame me?"

He laughed "Yea basically. You see me and my family are part of select group of Corona businessmen who were thinking of spreading out. Arendelle seemed like the perfect place."

"Couldn't you run your father's company."

"I'm the youngest of 13 brothers. I was NEVER going to have that shot. So I figured I'd just frame you after I learned about your powers."

"You really think you can get away with this?"

Hans got close to her face "I already did."

His train of confidence was suddenly derailed when he heard a click coming from the nearby closet. The door is opened and Anna quickly came out, sly smirk on her face.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't figure out 'act of true love'." Elsa laughed "It was a nice attempt but afraid YOU'RE the one going to jail."

Hans desperately runs to Anna to try and get the recorder from her but is quickly met with a punch to the face by her that sends him down to the floor.

Hans looks up to them both, suddenly realizing the desperate situation he's in, he has one choice. He starts to beg. "Please. I'm sorry. But don't show that too anyone."

They both look at him oddly. Not expecting this response. "And why exactly not?"

"You don't get what their like?"

"Your family?"

"The Corona Conspiracy."

"The Corona Conspiracy?"

Han's sighs "Years ago a woman named Cat Collins made a deal that granted her immunity from the law. She used this immunity to build a network structure of wealthy businessmen that could do whatever they wanted and stay above the law, as long as they listened to her. "

"So you're not afraid of your father. You're afraid of this Cat Collins lady and what she can do to you." Anna realizes 

"Yes. Please." Hans still begs, more so to Anna.

"Your call Anna." Elsa states "You're the one he wronged."

Anna thought about this for a minute. Handing this to the police would get him arrested. But it could also cause a lot of problems that an Ice Making Company probably wasn't able to face alone.

"Fine." Anna states "But we're keeping the tapes. And you are to be out of Arendelle my nightfall and you shall never return." She glares

Hans suddenly seems relieved "Oh thank you." 

"Oh... And one more thing."

"What?"

Anna quickly kicks him in the face, nearly knocking him out "That's for poisoning me." Elsa gave a bit of a chuckle at Anna, of all people, doing something like that.

~

Present day;

Anna yawned as she made breakfast. And as usual by the time Elsa got out of bed and into the kitchen, her hair was perfect. 

"Why do you have to have MAGIC" Anna groans

Elsa chuckles "Oh come on, you don't look so bad."

"But I FEEL like crap." Anna complains

"I'm sure you'll feel better by later." 

Anna sighs "I guess..." He had to visit Raps and Varian today to check up on her statue. It was going to be a surprise for her. And Anna was super excited for it. "Was going to visit some new friends today"

"Well, have fun. I have some work to get to." She rolls her eyes at the work she was headed for. 

~

A quiet day was appreciated by Rapunzel as she worked on her project. The sculpture had been started and Raps has to restrain from using her powers to finish it fast. This was usually rather easy. 

However, she would often forget during these quiet days that she in fact CHOOSE to have a younger brother.

She almost dropped her tools at what seemed like an explosion coming from the back. "Varian!"

She wasn't so concerned about him hurting himself. Varian always took the safety precautions needed for his work. But there was a rule about doing science experiments during work hours. And THAT was why.

Rapunzel storms into Varian's lab only to see Riddiger by his computer looking at her, trying to act innocent.

"Ruddiger," she asks "where's Varian?"

The raccoon shrugs, claiming that he didn’t know. Rapunzel knew better.

“Nice try, Ruddiger. I know Varian is here.” There was no answer. “You know I have super speed. No matter what your hiding spot is not going to be good enough.” She calls out to her brother

She closes her eyes briefly, listening in for breathing and notices it. He looks to it only to his table. “Hmm.” She looks, noticing a cabinet underneath. “Ah.”

She opens the cabinet to find, as she expected, Varian with a face covered in smut and embarrassment

“Didn’t think you’d actually fit at first.” She teases “Now come on out.” Varian sighs and gets out. “Clearly you know you broke the rules.”

“I know, it’s just. I was getting antsy and I wanted to get to work.” He says a bit flustered. “I had a really good idea for an exploding ball and...”

“Varian, knowing your track record, how did you expect that to go?” She states, avoiding her urge to facepalm

“Sorry, I guess I wasn’t thinking.” He states “I mean technically I was thinking ALLOT just not on that part.”

Rapunzel sighs “It’s your first offense so I guess I can’t blame you.”

“I mean... not my FIRST” Varian states, not realizing he should shut up “I mean there were all those chores I forgot and I haven’t exactly cleaned up from my last two experiments and...”

“Varian...”

“Yea?”

Rapunzel sighs “Don’t make this worse on yourself. I AM your boss.”

Varian gets a bit flustered “you’re right”

“Look, this is your first real job.” She knew the thing with Caine Corp was less of a job and more just him being used by them. “It’s a lot of hard work. And this is my first time being a boss, so we’ll learn together. But you need to stick with me here.”

Varian sighs “You’re right.”

They suddenly hear the door open. “Pretty sure that’s Anna.” Rapunzel states 

~

Anna greets Pascal as she enters once again as Rapunzel and Varian get out from the back. “Hey Anna, got some of the sculpture done. Hopefully we can finish it in a short amount of time.”

“That’s great.” She smiles quickly “you guys are the best” she suddenly smells something weird “Is that fire?”

Rapunzel turns to Varian with a look that says ‘this is why we wait until after work hours’. 

“Yeah. I broke a machine earlier but I fixed it. You can probably still smell the smoke.” Varian gives an explanation. Making sure to add that it’s on him.

Anna chuckled “Didn’t see you as the worker type?”

Varian chuckled as well “Not exactly. I was a scientist before this. My dad was one too.”

“And you’re working here...?” Anna tilted her head confused

“I was working at Caine Corp” was all Varian could think to say, he was caught a bit off guard “So I lost that job when it closed.”

“Oh.” Anna said, closing out any thoughts of asking the young boy if he knew about any conspiracies. That’d be crazy.

Rapunzel was looking out the window which Varian suddenly realizes. He looks out too in order to only see her looking at a cop car. Which it only takes a second for him to realize that it’s Cass and Max. And they were on their way in.

“Where we expecting Cass and Maximus today?” 

“No. Maybe they’re stopping for their break. But Cass doesn’t look too happy.”

Anna was a bit confused until she noticed the short haired woman enter with the horse. 

"Cass, what's up?" Rapunzel asks Cass as she's looking very serious.

"Sorry guys. I'm not here for you." Cass turns to Anna, clearly in police mode. "Are you Anna?"

"Yes..." Anna looks at her with confusion

"Where were you Thursday night?"

"Here actually." Anna confirms. 

"So you were Corona. Not Arendelle."

"Correct." She answers

"I can vouch. She left here at around 4:50 because I then went to go hang out with you guys." Varian speaks up

"Thanks Varian." Cass kept her attention on Anna "Anna, Do you know a Mr. Mal Casca?" She asked

"No. But I unfortunately know his son." She states, a roll of her eyes follow when she thinks about Hans.

Cass states it blunty. "Mal Casca was murdered."

Anna looked at her with surprise "Wait... What?"

"He was found turned into a frozen statue. Similar to the one from the case of you and your sister."

"You can't think it's Elsa. We already proved it wasn't her. The victim said so himself." She explains, clearly confused. Until she suddenly realized the plain, almost on guard appearance Cass had. Like a soldier. "Oh... You think..."

"Sorry. Anna, you're under arrest for the murder of Mal Casca." She quickly handcuffed Anna but there was no resistance from her. 

"Wait..." Varian said quickly "She was with me that night. Shouldn't that help?"

"You said she left around 4:50. The time of death was estimated at 5:30 and he was on his way home." Cass answers. "But if you'd like you can come with. I could use you. Especially because of the particulars of the case."

"Varian, you don't have to." Anna tells him. She didn't want to get a new friend involved in this. Someone so young and sweet too. "I'll call Kristoff."

"We have work anyway, Varian." Rapunzel puts her hand on his shoulder but then turns to Anna warm and confident. "Anna, we'll be there for you when we can. We have something important to do first."

"I understand" Anna smiles "Thank you both." She smiles as Cass takes her out and Maximus follows

"No no no." Varian said in a bit of a panic. "Thats hard to believe. Honestly, going from talking to me to killing someone."

"Varian... Calm down. We can get her out of this."

"Rapunzel, am I just that bad at choosing friends?" Varian asked her. Rapunzel could see the distress on his face. The only human friend he made without Rapunzel's involvement was Lady Caine who wasn't really his friend at all. And now Anna's been arrested, that's something that could seriously be weighing on him. "My instincts with trusting people haven’t been too good in the past."

Rapunzel quickly gives him a comforting hug. "If it makes you feel any better I trust her." She smiles "Someone who I think is a good friend for both of us."

Varian takes a deep breath. "You're right." He remembered something "Maybe I can't help as Varian, but as The Alchemist..."

Rapunzel smirks "That's exactly what I was thinking."

~

Anna sat alone in the interrogation room. They had yet to ask her more questions but she knew it was coming. She was unaware how much she could tell them but wanted to make sure she didn't get sent to jail as well. Clear to say, she was nervous. She just hoped she could talk to Kristoff and Elsa before that.

Lucky for her the first person through the door was Kristoff. "Anna! You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just glad I get to talk to you before they investigated me." 

"Just say that you want to talk to your lawyer. They legally have to oblige." Kristoff states

"I see"

Kristoff gets to the important stuff. "The ice that Casca was frozen in, its not..."

"I doubt it." Anna states "Elsa did have a conversation with him beforehand but she wouldn't do that."

"So you think it was the frozen heart potion?" Kristoff asks

"Has to be." She thinks "You think it was Hans?"

"No. Even he's not bad enough to kill his father." He states "In fact, he's the one accusing you."

"What?" 

"I'm not supposed to say but he came up to me with the information."

"Doesn't he know that we'd release the tape." Anna said confused. She still didn't want to due to the heat it could bring her and Elsa. 

"I think he called your bluff." He states "You were at a stalemate but now he has his time to strike." 

"This is great!" Anna groans "And I got arrested in font of Rapunzel and Varian."

"Oh come on, they don't care. They knew there was something complicated and that Elsa had a similar thing happen and they still wanna be our friends." Kristoff explains

"Kristoff, when you're making new friends, every conversation is important." She states "It's not until after when you can make yourself look like an idiot."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You looked like an idiot on day one and I'm still in love with you." Kristoff jokes

"Awww... Wait, HEY." She couldn't help but chuckle

~

Sundrop and the Alchemist arrive to notice The Commissioner talking to a strange man. The commissioner gives them a knowing smile and continues talking to him.

Cass and Max are also there. They quickly go up to the two. "You don't honestly think she did it, do you guys?" Sundrops asks

"Personally I don't think so." Cass states "But Max thinks she might he hiding something and I'd like to believe that we both might be right."

"I don't know" The Alchemist shrugs "She's very talkative. Don't you think you would've figured it out by now?"

Cassandra puts her hand on Varian's shoulder. "Kid, you see the best in people. And I love that about you. But people always keep secretes." She explains "You're no exception. So if she's hiding something, maybe she has a reason."

Alchemist takes that in for a minute and suddenly they notice a new person enter the room. Sundrop and the Alchemist recognized the woman from the one in the photo. Elsa.

Elsa goes up to the heroes and the cops. "I heard what happened. Is my sister okay?"

"Anna is fine, ma'am. We'll need some questions and it's likely you can bail her out tonight."

Elsa gives a sigh of relief "Gladly. Mind if I talk to her?"

"Be my guest." Cass nods

Elsa goes to check up on her sister. But before she gets in there, she and the man talking to the Commissioner notice each other and there's a glare.

~

Elsa walks into the room and Anna hugs her. "Thank god you're okay."

"Elsa, I know its a lot but please promise..." She asks but is quickly answered

"I promise that wasn't my powers. I haven't taken these gloves off in a while." She states. Fiddling with them a bit.

Anna hugged her tighter.

Kristoff got up. "Great, but can we please discuss our game plan. Do we honestly think Hans killed his dad?"

"No." Elsa admits "But I think he definitely took it as an opening for revenge." 

"Now what? What exactly am I supposed to tell them?" Anna asked with concern.

"We'll figure something out. But until then you can't tell anyone about the conspiracy." Elsa states "I'm sorry but we need more information and protection."

Anna signs "You're probably right."

~

"So who's that guy?" The Alchemist asked Cassandra, referring to the dude that Elsa just stared down.

"Casca's son" she states "His name is Hans."

Varian didn't know what to think of this dude. But to be fair he didn't have much to go off of.

Hans turns from talking to the commissioner into facing the two heroes "Sundrop and the Alchemist huh?" He greets them "I hear you two have a thing for putting away corrupt business moguls.”

“We did do than once.” Sundrop smirked “and don’t worry sir, we’ll get to finding who killed your father.”

“You don’t need to look far.” He states “Those two women in there. They’re behind this. Speaking of corrupt, they are monsters. As soon as you dare to look past the cute ‘sisterly bond’ thing” 

Neither hero believed a word of that. However, they had no clue whether they felt he believed it or not. He seemed like he believed every word, even if they didn’t. 

He calms down a bit, with every intent to make an exit “Just a warning to you two. You’ll find that they’re more dangerous than any villain you’ve faced.” He left the building following that remark.

“He seems angry.” The Alchemist shrugs

The Commissioner who had just walked to the group agreed “Well, the man did lose his father. Even if I personally don’t find myself fond of him, he is the person who found the body and that can we very traumatic. Huh, Alchemist?”

“Guess he reacted a different way than that Varian kid, huh?” The Alchemist has a sneaking suspicion that the Commissioner knew who he was. But didn’t know for certain. 

“Anna is the best lead we have so far. But if we can figure out what she’s hiding...” 

“Can I try?” The Alchemist asks

She looks at him oddly. “You wanna try interrogating her?”

Sundrop chuckles “Yea no. She’d probably turn it back on you and get you to confess things.”

“I don’t want to interrogate. I just want to talk to her.” He shrugs “Alone. I mean, she’d be likely to listen to a superhero right.”

Sundrop realizes that he makes a point “Then I should do it.”

“Please” The Alchemist looks up at her with cute eyes and she sighs

“Fine.”

~

Elsa and Kristoff were just about to check up on things outside the room when the door opened and Cass entered. “Anna, there’s someone who wants to talk to you, alone.”

“I don’t want to talk to a cop till I have my lawyer.” She answers

“Good thing I’m not a cop” The Alchemist enters, catching Anna and Kristoff, and even Elsa a bit by surprise. 

“The Alchemist.”

“I’d like the chance to just talk. Separate from the police.” He asks her “You don’t have to but I’d appreciate it.”

Anna sighed “Okay” 

Elsa looks back to her as her and Kristoff exit. “While you do, me and Kristoff will take care of bail.”

“Be careful.” Kristoff states

And with a close of the door. Anna was left with the Alchemist.

“I’m a fan” she admits quickly “You and Sundrop.”

He tried to hold back the screams of happiness at that. But he held it in well. 

“Thank you for that” he chuckled “I’ve been waiting to hear that.”

“Look, there’s no way you think I would do something like that? Right?” Anna gets quickly to the elephant to the room. He kind of expected that.

“Personally... I don’t know what to think. You seem nice but the evidence makes sense. Given your history with the victims son.”

“How do you know?”

“I read the files right before coming in here.” He admits

“Oh great” she rolls her eyes a bit “I’m being interrogated by a kid.”

“Not exactly a...” he pauses, deciding to not reveal unimportant opinions 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend. It’s just... odd.” She felt like she had to say

“I’m more here as a friend.” He admits “I believe you and I’m willing to try and help. Me and Sundrop.”

“Why are you in here alone?”

Because he felt like he wanted to show that he could actually trust people without others telling him to trust them. Because he wanted to prove to his sister that he could do this kind of stuff on his own. There were a good amount of reasons. None of which he could tell her. 

“Friend rely?” Anna rolled her eyes a bit skeptical “You just want information about me.”

“Yes, I am your friend. And maybe I want information. But logistically those two things don’t have to conflict. I want to help you.”

“Why? Why do you care about helping me?” She questions, seeming much different than in the beginning for the conversation “I’m pretty well-set so it’s probably not pity, so why do you care if some rich Arendelle brat gets put in jail.”

“Because I’m your friend.” The Alchemist says, getting annoyed. Especially at her calling herself a brat. “And you’re not a brat.”

“Oh rely? How would you know that, Alchemist?” She questioned him

He didn’t know what caused him to say it. If it was the way she asked him or if he was just getting annoyed. Logic told him not to say it, but it just bursts out. “Because I’m Varian, Anna. And we’re friends!” 

He suddenly stopped for a second to generally consider what he just said. Anna looked to him with a very shocked look. 

“Right?”

Anna takes a second to consider this. Somehow it made sense that the kid she met the other day was the Alchemist but didn’t know how to react now that she knew. But she knew she appreciated the fact he wanted to use his superhero persona to help her.

Anna quickly hugs him “You’re a good friend.” She smiled “I promise I won’t tell a single soul.” She figured he was probably not planning on revealing that to her. It just came out.

“Okay, so I told you my secrete...” The Alchemist says as her hug is released “Now you?”

Anna looks down and leans on the chair. Clear she was honestly debating it. “I’m sorry Var.... Alchemist” she corrected herself “I can’t exactly say.” She determines she could at least say something “But I can say, the victim’s son. Hans. Don’t trust him. He’s not a good person.”

“How do you know?”

“I dated him.” She blushes

“What?” He asked surprised 

“It was only for like a day.” She states “But it was something. Before I realized what a jerk he was.”

“Wait... I...” The Alchemist went to question further but the lights in the room started to flicker. “What’s going on?” He said to himself

Anna shrugged “Can’t say.” She answered the rhetorical question

“I’ll go check it out.” The Alchemist states "You stay here."

~

The flickering had stopped as Varian left the room. Everyone there on guard and ready to have to fight. 

A mist fills the air, different then the kind he uses. This one brought a sense of uneasiness to it. Almost as if a ghost entered the room. But Varian didn't believe in ghosts, yet somehow the sight did make him question it.

"Sundrop... Alchemist" they heard a soft voice speak through the mist

"Who are you?" Sundrop called out "What are you doing here?"

"I'm advising you. Stay out of my path." As they heard more they realized the voice definitely belonged to woman. But one they had not heard before, as far as they know.

"That doesn't answer our question."

"Well, you've already have a clue don't you." It said

"Alchemist, check up on Anna!" Cass shouted, but Varian could barely make out what she said for some strange reason, only the woman's voice was heard. 

But luckily for them, it was at that moment that Anna came out, confused as to what was happening.

"Let me tell you a few things about myself. I am the answer to this city's problems. I am the one who’ll brings suitable deaths to those with corrupted hearts." She said almost rhythmically "I am The Fury."

"You're the one who killed Mal Casca." The Alchemist realizes "No matter what you say, killing him is not right!"

"Oh poor child, you haven't yet learned exactly what I have yet." She spoke to him, almost as if her voice was louder for him and no one else. "But let me tell you, you're fighting for the wrong city."

Varian's mind was racing. Trying to figure out where this woman was. She was good but she wasn't good enough to avoiding talking directly to him. This was her mistake because when she did he noticed a few steps within the mist. This was not a ghost, he realized, the mist in the room somehow hid her appearance.

She was close to him. He could feel a strange wind near him that he assumed was her breath and he quickly determined where she might me. And he kicked.

His prediction was correct as he found that he could now see the woman who was in front of him reeling back from the hit to her chest. She didn't look too bad despite him kicking hard. But his analyzing focused on a few importing details.

The woman had white hair. As white as snow, which barely showed because of the mist but could be made out barely by Varian. But the thing that caught his eye the most was her blue skin. Almost like she had been frozen over. He couldn't argue that she definitely looked like a ghost. 

Instead of seeming angry the woman just gave him a grin. "I like you." She got up. Varian noticed that no one else seemed to see her but him, "But beware, Corona's Judgement has only begun." With what seemed to be a twist of the wrist she was gone.

The mist cleared and no one around seemed to know what to say. The Alchemist was the first to speak up "Was no one going to go after her?"

"We couldn't see her." Cass answers "In fact, how did you know where she was."

Varian suddenly realized "I saw what she looked like."

Cass nods then turns to Anna "Anna, I guess you're free to go."

Anna looks around, not sure what to think "Um... Okay"

~

"What is this place?" Anna looked at Rapunzel surprised as she pulled up to the Snuggly Duckling.

"This is where we hang out all the time." Varian said from the backseat. He decided that Anna deserved the front after everything she went through. "The Snuggly Duckling."

"Oh yea. Kristoff delivers to this place." She remembers

"We figured you should hang out with us today." Rapunzel thought "Eugene thought it was a decent idea."

"Consider it a 'glad you're not going to jail' party." Varian chuckles 

As they pull up, Anna is quick to walk in to see Kristoff wave her over. She saw the woman she recognized as Cass from the station and two other males, which from descriptions of others she assumed were Eugene and Lance.

"Hey, it's a pleasure." Eugene smiled at her "It's a pleasure to meet Kristoff's girlfriend."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet Rapunzel's boyfriend." She smiles 

Both Eugene and Lance were quickly surprised that this girl was just accused of murder. Even if she was proven innocent. She was clearly very nice.

Raps and Varian sit in their normal spot with three extra seats. Anna, Kristoff and an extra. 

"I heard we were having drinks?" Elsa said coming in.

Anna suddenly turned flushed "Elsa?"

"Kristoff invited me" she smirked "That a problem?" 

Instead of answering Anna just quickly gave her a hug. Something that Elsa was not surprised at in the slightest. 

"Of course not. I just didn't expect it." She admits

"I figured maybe it's about time I actually had some fun instead of being locked up in my office all night."

"Cheers. To not being locked up!" Lance offers a toast before realizing the problem. But no one seemed to care as the toasted back. 

The group got to know exactly what they were curious about when it came to three newbies. Specifically the sisters. They were like yin and yang, very different but they blended so well together.. Anna was fun, fiery and exciting while Elsa was calm, cool, and collective. 

It was almost like them as siblings contrasted Raps and Varian as siblings. Since the two of them weren't actually blood related but they were very similar in personality. Fun, smart, creative, kind, always sticking their necks out for their friends. But the sisters, they WERE blonde related and there were very few similarities. 

It was a nice change of pace

~

Much later that night

Hans stood by the frozen statue of his father. He couldn't believe this whole thing was happening. Sure, his father was pretty bad, but it's almost as the Fury's attack wasn't meant for his father. It was meant for him.

"Fury huh?" He heard a feminine voice behind him "Sounds crazy but I can't say I'm surprised given everything."

It was Elsa "Cut the crap. I know it was you." 

She didn't answer at first. "Hans, you tried to frame me for murder. Then tried to frame me for murder of my own sister." She stood besides him "So color me surprised to find out that the first time you accuse Anna, was the first time it actually was me."

He didn't seem to be frightened of her. At least, not yet. "And Anna doesn't know does she?"

"No clue. I am keeping her safe. From people like you." 

"Why are you here? Confessing to me of all people?" Hans asks 

"Because I have a deal for you." 

"No" he says quickly "That tape kept me quiet for a while. But not forever."

"Then it's simple. I won't kill you." She shrugs "Believe me, I'm not afraid to take you down with me."

"Don't you think I would too?"

"Just listen to my deal." She states calmly "I could end you right now but I'm offering you a chance to survive my ordeal."

"Go on"

Elsa smirked "The death threat to Alarbus is one i intend on fulfilling. The note that says any son of his who takes the CEO spot will be killed." She explains "With the exception of you."

"What?" This caught him by surprised 

"You wanted that power? Your own company? Well this is your chance to fulfill that greed. None of your brothers will want it under threat of their lives." She states 

"What do you want in return?" Hans asks, clearly interested 

"A list of members of that conspiracy you were talking about." She answers 

"You're planning on killing them?" Hans asks

"Do you care?"

Hans takes a look to his frozen dad, then back to her "No. I don't." He takes a second to think "I'll need a bit to give it to you. But I will."

"Excellent."

Hans turns to her "But don't be surprised if my brothers take the spot anyway. They care more about my father's memory than their lives."

Elsa laughs coldly "Oh really? Then why is he still frozen?"

"I don't understand"

Elsa explains a bit more "The cure to the potion. You know what it is. An act of true love. All of your brothers saw him and if they truly loved him, he would not be like this."

"No no no." Hans chuckled "they just didn't touch him is all. Plus, I can totally save him right now."

"Then do it"

Hans went to do it. And Elsa just let it happen. He stopped right before he went to. He was clearly thinking of what she was saying. The fact that he could get the company if he was frozen. But he was clearly conflicted.

"What are you waiting for."

"I... Dont know" he shook “This isn’t exactly easy okay?”

“You don’t truly love him if you’re hesitating” 

The impact of her voice sent him towards his father, quickly running to hug him. But his heart pounded when realized it didn’t happen. Nothing at all.

“I don’t understand!” He said as he hugged harder

“Oh Hans,” Elsa smirks, getting close to his face “If only there was someone you could love.”

And few knocks on the ice was all it took her. And suddenly the whole ice figure broke apart in Hans arms. He stood there in shock.

“And now it’s too late.” She smirked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not the most surprising of twist villains. QFAD set a bar that I was kind of unwilling to attempt to top. But that doesn’t mean I can’t make a beloved Disney Princess into a badass yet sympathetic anti-villain. 
> 
> I mean, she was originally going to be a villain anyways, though I like the movie better how it is, it’s interesting to explore what exactly would happen if this story was modern and it could be a bit darker.
> 
> Also, before you ask YES I DO watch Arrow on the CW. So yes, I’m aware that the Fury’s whole thing is so similar to Oliver Queen in season 1. (Not the only Arrowverse parallel you can make in this story. You’ll see soon.)


	3. Issue 3: Varian Gets Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian gets grounded. Eugene and Lance deal with a lousy neighbor. And the Fury strikes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love this chapter. The side plot in this one is great and the main plot is an interesting one.

As Eugene and Lance watched TV they found themselves distracted by a racket coming from next door. 

“Shut that racket!”

A huge sigh escaped both men’s mouths as they looked to each other. “Crowley?”

“Crowley.”

“Shut off that blasted sound!”

Eugene took a guess and he shut off the TV. No response. He then turned it on again and they heard her again. 

“Did you even hear me! I said quit it!”

Eugene grit his teeth “That’s it! I’m giving that woman a piece of my mind. So she doesn’t take the rest of our day off.”

Lance followed “Eugene. Maybe being polite is the best option.”

Eugene sighed, realizing he was getting upset “You make a point.”

The two walked to their neighbor’s place and knocked on her door. The old woman answered at surprising speed.

“Hello ma’am” Eugene states politely “We see you have a problem with our TV volume?”

“Turn it down.” She says 

“It’s as low as it can go.” Lance explains 

“Then turn it off.” She says plainly and suddenly slams the door in their faces.

Eugene gets annoyed quickly and slams on her door “We’re not going to spend our RELAXING DAY OFF without our TV.”

There was no answer and Lance just put his hand on his shoulder. “Dude, let’s go back to our apartment.” 

Eugene sighs and listens and the two get back into their place.

“She’s going to ruin our relaxing day, Lance.” Eugene groans 

“We can always go to the art studio with Rapunzel and Varian.”

“No no no.” Eugene quickly denies “I LOVE those two, but Blondie is a talker and Varian basically causes EXPLOSIONS wherever he goes.”

"Then we should brainstorm" Lance begins to think 

~

Rapunzel and Varian had just finished breakfast. Fredric and Arianna had just left for the day. Rapunzel was the one doing dishes.

"So Varian, we haven't really talked about what happened the other day." Rapunzel thinks 

"Oh" he turned a bit pale. He didn't want to mention it because he didn't want her to know he told Anna his identity. And he was afraid the information would slip when talking to her. "You mean the Fury?"

"Yea. Pretty paranormal huh?"

Varian chuckles "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. Whatever mist she used clearly has some cloaking properties."

"But you saw what she looked like and none of us did. The description you gave sounded very... Ghost-like." She states

"I damaged her. Even if only slightly." He states 

"Blue skin, white hair." She sighs "Look, I understand that you don't like things that aren't explainable, but sometimes things are and you just have to deal with it. I mean, you and me have magic."

Varian sighed "Maybe magic does exist. But that doesn't mean there isn't a realistic way to study it."

"But to be fair, magic or not, I'm more concerned with your thoughts on her in general." Rapunzel seemed interested in really knowing "It seemed like it was affecting you. I was wondering what's bothering you."

"Kind of simple really." Varian states, coming up with a lie to hid his thoughts "She's an anti villain. She is killing people who she thinks deserves it. Makes it a bit uneasy to have to think about"

"We'll take her down though, Varian. And we can even help her." She smiled "Don't worry." 

She put her hand on his shoulder lovingly and he couldn't stand the feeling of guilt.

"I told Anna I was the Alchemist." He admits, ripping it off

"What?"

"When I was trying to get her to tell what she knew I told her. I hoped it would get her to warm up and it failed."

Rapunzel did not seem pleased. "You can't just do that Varian. That's not a choice you can make on the spot."

"I mean. I trust her so why not?"

"Varian, you don't get it. It's not just your identity anymore. It's OURS, we're partners." Rapunzel said in annoyance

"Okay, I’m sorry. Okay." Varian sighs

"No. I'm afraid this isn't enough" Rapunzel takes a breath, surprised she has to say it because she figured she'd never have to. "You're grounded."

This caught Varian by surprised. Which she thought would happen. "You're my sister, you can't ground me. You're only a few years older than me."

"I'm your boss and I've been the one looking after you this whole time." She states confidently and sure of herself

Varian takes a second to think of this. "Wouldn't it have to be Uncle Fredric who does that?" He was grasping at straws but it was what he had

"We can call him." Rapunzel shrugs "You want me to call him and disrupt his schedule?"

Varian didn't say anything. He didn't really want her too but he didn't really protest. So she did.

Raps' cell didn't ring for long until Fredric picked up. "Rapunzel darling, what's wrong?"

"Lets say..." Rapunzel began "If one of us would have to ground Varian, who do you think it would be?"

"I mean, me and your mother are constantly busy and you ARE the adult so I guess you." Fredric states, dooming Varians not-so-well-thought-up plan. "Everything okay?"

"Okay, you made your point" Varian sighs, conceding

"I’ll tell you later" Rapunzel tells her father before hanging up. She then proceeds to put her hand on Varian's shoulder. "Look Varian, it won't be for long. You've just been kind of... Impulsive ... Lately." 

She tried to give a good word for it. "Impulsive" was the best she could do. She didn't want to express the fact that this was a teenager thing, because after everything, he is more than that. Like an adult in mind but teenager in body. And that was the part that needed a firm guiding figure. 

"You mean being a teenager?" He caught on, which she should not have been surprised at but was

"Is there any chance that... Maybe... Since all of this started you haven't really gotten a chance to actually be your age." Rapunzel asks

Varian thinks for a bit "Maybe. But I'm a superhero and a scientist."

"You are also a teenager. And you can't lose sight of that." Raps explained to him "And that means that... Sometimes... There are things you have to deal with because of your age."

Varian doesn't say much, but is listening. 

"A good example, is having to deal with your god-sister grounding you."

Varian sighs "I guess you're right. I just haven't exactly realized that I still needed... For lack of a better term, a parental figure. Someone who would be in charge of me." He figured when living with his god-family that it was mostly just him being alone in the world without someone whos in charge of him. Not only did he realize that was wrong, but it was also someone he wasn't exactly expecting.

"Sorry, we may be partners in crime, but when it comes to work and family, I'm in charge."

"Fine. So what exactly does your 'being grounded' entail." He asks, accepting that this is just something he'll have to deal with "Let me guess, no video games or TV?"

"I think so" Rapunzel admits. She hadn't thought it over too much but it was a likelihood. But there was something else she was thinking. "And no Alchemy."

This one caught Varian off guard "Wait... What? That's how I am the Alchemist." 

"That's the thing, Varian. You're thinking that just being the Alchemist negates the fact that you're fourteen and there are rules." Rapunzel explains "So you'll be doing grounded teenage boy stuff throughout this whole time unless I ABSOLUTELY need you."

"Like?" Varian questions, not sure of what exactly normal teenagers did while grounded

"Your job, for one." Rapunzel states "remember that you have one of those? I'm your boss."

Varian sighs. She made a point. He suddenly started to remember all the stuff he had to be doing around the shop that he hadn't and quickly felt bad. The place was Rapunzel's dream and he was acting like it was only a tool. 

"And when you're not working you can still use your phone. Just no games or television."

"So then what can I do?"

"Podcasts. You like those. And music." Rapunzel explains 

"How long?"

"Two or three days" she states quickly. It may have deserved a bit more for the thing he was being grounded for but Rapunzel was warmer to a first time offender.

"Two or three days!?"

"I was going to make it longer." Rapunzel shrugs

"That's fine" Varian states, quickly feeling grateful

~

A mayor's meeting. Fredric felt prepared for this. But he didn't know what to think of the mayor he was meeting with. There was a lot of information he didn't know about the attempt at his life that occured when he went to Arendelle. But as far as they knew the charges were dropped.

And now the Mayor of Weselton was coming to Corona.

Fredric waited outside the town hall as the other mayor arrived. As the man exited the car Fredric quickly took out his hand for a shake and smiled. "It is a pleasure to have you."

The man smiled to the reporters and shook his hand.

However, the reporters were quickly distracted by a cloud of mist. They all noticed a voice through the mist. "Beware the man you invite onto your streets, Corona. For he's not what he seems"

"What!?" The mayor of weselton's attitude was suddenly dark "How dare you. Who do you think you are?"

"I am the one who will rid the city of the vermin who run from behind the people's backs" the woman suddenly showed herself. She had the appearance that Varian had said but could be made out more to the reporters who snapped pictures. "I am the Fury."

Blue skin, white hair, and a black/grey costume that screamed demon of revenge. 

"I don't know who you are..." Fredric began "but I suggest you leave now."

The Fury only walked closer. "You're a good leader, Fred. So I suggest you move aside." The nearby cops quickly got in the way. Cass and Max weren't on duty at the time but the Commissioner was indeed there. "We can't let you get closer."

The Fury kept walking. The cops go to stop her but find themselves suddenly frozen. Like they were suddenly covered with ice. But it was clear this was supposed to paralyze, not harm them.

She walked past them. By the time the mayors decide to get out of there, the Fury had already gotten close to the Mayor of Weselton. 

"This is your last chance. Renounce your title as mayor tonight or by sunset, you die." 

"You're utterly ridiculous if you think you can attempt this a second time in one night."

"You haven't seen the extent of my power yet." She said as she turned to Fredric "I do apologize, Mayor Fredric, but your city has officially become a war zone. And its up to you and the city to decide where they land in it." 

And with that, the mist suddenly disappears and she's gone.

~

Anna arrived to the art studio a bit confused and quickly saw Varian at the front desk. He noticed her and was a bit surprised as well. Haven not expected her at all. "Anna, what's up?"

"Raps called me over. Any idea why?"

Varian was unaware of this but he might have an idea why. "Oh, well... You see..."

"It's about the other night" Rapunzel states, coming out of her office from the back. She had her own office while Varian had his lab. 

"What about it?" Anna questioned 

"Varian told you that he's the Alchemist." She explained "So I figured it’d be smart to have you over to talk about it. I’m guessing you've figured out that I'm..." 

She expected Anna to have figured out by the fact that Varian was the Alchemist that she was Sundrop. But Anna just gave her an odd look. "Huh?"

"You've probably figured out that I’m..." She repeated

"Pretty upset about it?" She tilted her head

"Anna, I'm Sundrop." Rapunzel sighed 

It suddenly clicked in Anna's head. "Oooh. That actually makes a lot of sense."

"Yea. You can see now why he's grounded."

"He's grounded huh?" Anna looked to Varian whose face was totally red. Absolutely embarrassed about the whole situation. Anna just giggled "Somehow that's adorable that your sister is GROUNDING you."

"Also super embarrassing." Varian mumbles

"Look Anna," Rapunzel states "We need you to keep this a secret alright?"

"Yes. Of course" she smiled "I can TOTALLY keep a secret."

Rapunzel shrugs "Good enough" suddenly there was a ring on their phones at the same time.

"You two have to go off heroing?" Anna asked with a smirk

"Actually I do. Varian is still grounded." She looked at her phone "Apparently the Fury attacked my dad when he was meeting with the Mayor of Weselton."

"Mayor of Weselton." This seemed to make Anna think of something "Can I come with?"

Rapunzel looked at her oddly "You sure?"

"This is the man that Elsa was accused of attempting to murder." She answered "I want to make sure she's covered in that area." 

Rapunzel nods "that makes sense." She then turned to Varian. "Watch the shop."

"Sure thing." Varian sighs, still a bit annoyed he couldn’t go

"I was talking to Pascal" she smirked and the chameleon solutes her.

Anna chuckled "good luck"

~

Varian finishes sweeping up and takes a breath. "Man, I have to do this more frequently. This way too hard." He started to go through the list of all the things he had to do, but his train of thought was derailed when Cassandra entered.

"Hey, well if isn't the little trouble maker himself." She stated 

"Cassie, what are you doing here?"

"Heard about your... predicament... and I had to come see for myself" She teased

"Oh you mean being grounded?" He asked with a bit on an eye roll which caused Cassandra to burst out laughing "What's so funny?"

"You're such a teenager. It's so adorable."

"Well, thanks for stopping by"

"Nah" She sat at one of tables and put her boots up on it "I think I'm going to stay. Keep you company"

"I don't know if Rapunzel would like that." Varian said hesitantly. He did want to hang out with her, and knew she could easily sway him. But he also didn't want to upset his sister. 

Pascal seemed to agree with his sentiment as he gave Cassandra a judging look. But she only smirked at the chameleon, grabbing a big bag of what seemed to be flies. "Pascal, if you let me stay you can have the flies I found in Max's stable."

Pascal tried to hold himself back but the temptation was too great and he gave in. Nodding his head yes to agreement. 

"Plus," Cass adds looking at Varian "She never said you couldn't hang out with me WHILE you do work."

"Yea, but doesn't that really beat the point of being grounded?"

"Oh come on, I always hung out with Raps when she was grounded. She'd have to suspect I'd do the same for you."

"But she's YOUR friend."

"Well then, she shouldn't have made us friends" she smirked “Because I have a knack for getting my friends in trouble”

Varian chuckles, despite for the whole vigilante thing, he wasn't exactly prone to rule breaking. But he sighed "I mean, I guess I can't make you leave so." He smirks and fakes annoyance "Oh no Cass, please. I need to make sure I listen to Rapunzel."

Cass caught on and smirked "Oh drat. Well too bad because I'm staying and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Well, I guess I can't be impolite to our VALUED CUSTOMER."

The two chuckle 

"Well, I guess you might as be put to work. I think I’ll get a painting. Varian original." Cass ordered

"Oh." Varian tilted his head, still smiling but the chuckle was gone. "You’re serious?"

"Paint for me, small fry." Cass commanded in a teasing tone

"That's not exactly how it works. Rapunzel is usually the one who..." He starts to explain

"I said PAINT"

~

The mayors were both in the town hall, surrounded by a hoard of cops. That was when Sundrop came to the scene with Anna. Fredric saw her first and went up to his masked daughter. “Sundrop, thank god you’re here.”

“Of course, Mr. Mayor.” She responds, the two giving a short chuckle because of the awkwardness.

Fredric looks to Anna “You brought a friend.”

“Anna.” She sticks out her hand “We’ve met. I’m Elsa’s sister. You used to help with our company after our parents died.”

Fredric quickly remembered “I see. I do remember you now.”

Sundrop was curious about the past connection but let the conversation be for now. “So... the Fury.”

The other mayor spoke up. “No doubt in my mind, it’s your sister.” He glares at Anna. “I don’t know what kind of sorcery she uses but this is the second time she tried to use it to kill me!”

“My sister would never!” Anna spoke higher, getting a bit angrier “Also, why would she try and kill you a SECOND time after the first time you all claimed she was so publicized. Then she’d make a PUBLIC appearance trying to kill the same dude. Even by villain standards that’s idiotic and my sister is clearly not an idiot.”

Fredric nodded “I agree. It really seems like this person wanted all eyes on her.”

The mayor of Weselton scoffed. “Well I’m not being swayed.” He quickly marched out followed by all of the cops, the the exception of the Commissioner.

Anna quickly looked to Fredric “Mr. Mayor, you can’t honestly believe...”

“I know about your sister’s abilities, Anna. She told me herself.” Fredric nods “But I don’t think that Elsa is the Fury.”

“Elsa has powers?” Sundrop asks

“Their parents were close to my your mother... I mean...” Fredric began

“Anna knows. She learned today.” Rapunzel explains, so that Fredric and the Commissioner knew where she stood with her. That Rapunzel trusted Anna.

“Both of your mother’s were friends. Heck, Rapunzel, your Aunt Willow spent some time in Arendelle assisting them.”

“I guess it makes sense why we’re friends then.” Anna chuckles

“So about these... powers?” Rapunzel was still in superhero mode. 

“The incident with the mayor of Weselton happened when Elsa had a mishap with her powers that almost killed him.” Anna explains “It was an accident and something that didn’t even lay a scratch on him. But he and Hans blew it out of proportions.”

“Pardon me,” The Commissioner chimes in “but that does seem like a decent motive. So far the Fury hasn’t gone for anyone not connected to you or your sister.”

“Elsa wouldn’t though.” Anna states wholeheartedly. 

“I agree.” Fredric states “The powers that the Fury shows off aren’t a lot like Elsa’s. Elsa has Ice Powers.”

“Me and my men were frozen in what seemed like ice” he explained 

Fredric stated further “Elsa can’t create that kind of mist, turn invisible, or turn her skin blue. It’s likely that the ice is just a coincidence.”

“An ice motif is often associated with ghosts stories.” Rapunzel remembers “Also, the Alchemist does have weapons that can have a similar effect to what you experienced.”

“That indeed is reasonable doubt.” The Commissioner nods

“You think we can get Varian to look into the attack?” Fredric asked “Or is he too grounded” 

“I only have it set for two or three days” Rapunzel states “But if you need me to adjust...”

Fredric smiles and puts his hand on her shoulder “You’re a good leader, sweetheart. I’m sure you know what you’re doing. I’m sure Varian is learning his lesson RIGHT NOW.”

~

“Wow. That’s not what I expected.” Cass starred at Varian painting. Somehow it looked right and wrong at the same time. The proportions and colors seemed right. But it didn’t seem to flow as well as Rapunzel’s would. “I can see why Rapunzel usually does it.”

“You don’t like it?” Varian looked at her a bit saddened. The boy was clearly wanting to make her happy, and the awkward crush was always adorable whenever she could make it out

Cass chuckled “You kidding? It’s exactly what I asked for. Varian original.” 

Varian went to check his phone to see if he had more chores to do. “A few more chores to finish up. Just need to...” He turned around to see Pascal and Ruddiger cleaning up. “What are you guys doing?”

“Finishing up your work for you.” Cass smirked and then grabbed Varian’s wrist “Come on, kid. I’m sneaking you out.” She pulls him towards the back “To the back window!” 

“The front door is unlocked.” Varian states 

“I said I’m sneaking you out.” Cass grinned “It’s more fun when we go through the back” 

~

“Pipe it down!” The woman yelled through the walls

“Shut it, you old hag!” Eugene yelled back

That was around the time Cassandra showed up with Varian by her side. “Well you two look like you’re having fun.”

Lance waved hi at them but Eugene rolled his eyes “What do you two want?” 

“Well, I was hoping we could ruin your relaxing day off but it seems like someone beat me too it.” Cass smirked 

“I hate this apartment” Eugene sighs then turns to Varian “Aren’t you grounded?”

“She made me do it!” Varian states quickly, throwing Cass under the bus.

Eugene chuckled “No worries kid. I won’t rat you out. If anything, I’m proud.” 

“We just wish you had something more to sneak out to.” Lance adds

“SHUT THAT RACKET!”

The two guys on the couch roll their eyes. Varian sees this and gets an idea. “Why don’t we try to block the sound of the TV.”

All three look at him oddly. “You think you can soundproof the walls?” Lance asked in curiosity. 

“I have a few compounds in my backpack that could help.”

~

It didn’t work. 

Varian had placed a plastic coating with a compound that was supposed to block sound waves in and out. But instead the plastic coating got stuck to Lance instead. As the other three struggled to find scissors to get it off of him, they heard a knock on the door. 

It was a loud and angry knock so Eugene and Lance knew immediately who it was. But Varian answered it anyway. It was indeed Mrs. Crowley.

“Um hello...”

“IF YOU DON’T STOP THIS LOUD RACKET I SWEAR I’LL CALL THE COPS.”

"Watch guys” Eugene whispered to Cass and Lance “I’ll show you how a professional thief does things." Eugene smirked as he went over to the cranky woman 

"Why hello Mrs. Crowley." He smiled 

"No"

"Okay then... Goodbye." Eugene suddenly starts to walk away and walked into the bathroom, retreating. “Nope.”

Varian looks at him oddly "that's it?"

"Yep. All I got. See you. Bye." He shut the door isolating himself

Varian yells out "Coward!"

“Madam...” Cassandra went over to the woman at their door “I AM a cop and I can assure you that the noise made in this room does not break any laws. If you have a complaint I suggest you bring it in with the manager.”

“Hmmm” the woman ponders “NO!” She as she storms off. “I’m calling the REAL cops.”

This got Cass angry. “I AM A REAL COP!” She tightened her fists but she was already back in her own apartment “Oh, I don’t like that woman!”

~

Anna walks into a separate room of the town hall where she finds the Mayor of Weselton staring out a window. A few cops standing guard around him.

“I’m aware we don’t always see eye to eye...” she began

“Oh rely? You didn’t guess already?” 

Anna sighed “But I don’t want you to DIE.”

“So what are you suggesting?” 

“I think you should do as she says.” Anna states “She clearly seems powerful. It’s probably a smart choice.”

“Forgive me if I don’t trust YOU of all people.” He gets up and goes to walk out of the room

Anna however has at this point had enough. She had been wanting to tell this man off for a while. And if she didn’t do it now, then he’ll probably get himself killed. “You’re wrong about my sister. She’s not a monster. The things she can do it’s beautiful and wonderful.”

“So you ADMIT that she’s a witch"

"Yeah sure... Whatever." Anna sighs "But that doesn't make her a monster. And if the people of your city follow YOUR rules then I feel really sorry for them because you're incredibly ignorant."

The man stands there, not looking at her at all but in the opposite direction. It takes him a few moments to speak up "You're young and foolish. The things she can do, the things that Sundrop girl can do. It doesn't make them 'special', it just makes them freaks."

Anna wanted to keep going. Wanted to convince him he was wrong and that he should listen to her. But he was never going to listen to her. He'd end up getting himself killed and she could do nothing to help.

Though part of her wondered if that was necessarily so bad. But she shook that thought out of her head.

The mayor was out of the room quickly. And that was it. She told him off, she felt better. That huge weight was lifted and it felt great. But there was something still there, something that wasn't going away.

~

Eugene, Lance, Cass, and Varian paced around the apartment. 

"Okay, I got it!" Cass finally spoke up, she was clearly going off script and thinking something crazy. "If she's annoyed about the quietness, I say we raise the volume up and make her grateful by comparison."

Eugene caught on "Thats a GREAT idea!" He grinned just as wickedly as Cass was as he grabbed the remote

Lance seemed worried "At this point I think you both just want revenge."

Varian chimes in, going up Cass. "Yea, Cassie, I think it's about time to get back to the shop. Raps probably won't be away for too long and I don't want her being too upset."

"Nice gesture but it's kind of too late." They heard Raps say over by the door that they forgot to close. Anna was with her. This spooked Varian out as he jumped into Cassandra's arm. She doesn't pay much mind to it.

"R-rapunzel... I thought you were protecting that other mayor." Varian stuttered

"Yea, apparently he doesn't WANT help. Said that me bring there was an insult."

They looked at her oddly "You realize what's going to happen, right?" Lance was the first to speak of it.

"The Fury is totally going to kill him" Anna sighs "And there's nothing we can do about it." 

They all take a few moments of silence to think about this. "That's... Crazy."

"I know there are more important things to talk about" Varian looks to Rapunzel "But for the record, Cass made me do it."

Rapunzel sighed with a bit of a smirk "I'm not angry, I had a feeling this might happen. Pascal told me that you at least did your work before you left so I won't extend the punishment. Plus, Cases can be pretty persuasive." 

Rapunzel knew Cass had a tendency to want to cause trouble in areas like that from personal experience. Plus, Varian's little crush on her made him more perceptible to it. 

"Though, irrelevant to that, there WILL be a few extra stuff for you to do tomorrow." 

Varian groans, getting the feeling it wasn't actually irrelevant 

Eugene suddenly bursts out laughing "Aww. You're such a teenager. It's adorable!"

Suddenly they heard the voice again "Shut your infernal laughing. You sound like a dying calf."

"I swear to god...!" Eugene gets annoyed again

"Why a calf?" Lance asks, getting emotional "Thats a BABY cow."

"Whats up with her?" Raps asks

"We've been trying to have a relaxing day but she keeps yelling at us for having our TV too loud when it's on the lowest setting." 

Anna chimes in "Why not just get her noise cancelling headphones?"

Suddenly Eugene, Lance, Cass, and Varian realize that they have been ignoring a rather simple answer the whole time. 

~

Fredric finishes bringing his fellow mayor to a cheap hotel. Some guards were around in disguise to make sure the man was protected. They wanted to make sure the man could not be followed.

"We do wish you would've let Sundrop help you."

"That FREAK. I'd rather not."

Fredric had to restrain himself from punching the man square in the face for calling his daughter a freak. "Fine." 

The Mayor entered the hotel room and the door was locked. 

On his way out, Fredric notices a few of the incognito guards knocked out. He quickly realized who did it and he goes to run to help the Mayor of Weselton. But as soon as he turns his back he felt himself suddenly frozen solid. 

The blurry blue face of The Fury loomed back at him. It was amazing that even up close her face could not be noticed. Though she seemed remorseful.

"Sorry Fredric, you'll be thawed out soon." She said as she turned towards the hotel room.

~

The Mayor of Weselton was about ready to get to bed when he heard a shaking of the door. 

"The lock" he smirked "Even a witch can't get through..." He was interrupted when the lock suddenly turned to ice and shattered. The mist entered the room a he was approached by the same blue and white figure. 

"Have you made your decision?"

"You are not deterring me in my direction, you monster." He yelled

"Monster huh?" She smirked. A twist of her hand created a sword that seemed to be made out ice.

Seeing this the mayor ran off in the other direction, but didn't get far until his feet were suddenly frozen to the ground in ice. 

"Your a coward. That is to be expected. So it's pathetic really that Hubris is your downfall." Her sword pierced through his back and its kept there until he falls to ground, dead. The ice sword melts along with the ice holding his feet.

The Fury just stands there. She takes time to acknowledge what just happened. Name one on the list was just crossed off. There was no turning back anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I said I was willing to kill off cannon character who don't die in cannon. Exhibit A. I made him a mayor rather than a duke. (Yet he’s still all d****e)
> 
> Also... not the only cannon character death.


	4. Issue 4: Reporter Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group decides to help Monty when it seems he might be the Fury's next target. This leads into a full conflict of Sundrop vs The Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you all been excited for Disney Princess vs Disney Princess. Well here it is. Superhero Rapunzel vs Supervillain Elsa. 
> 
> A rather short yet important chapter.

Several days had past since the murder of the Mayor of Weselton. This crazy killer of a supervillain was making a ruckus all over the city. Including at Corona Daily.

Several pieces talked about pessimist views of Sundrop and the Alchemist. That’s it’s their behavior that allowed the Fury to rise. For her to get even the slightest idea of committing those murders. 

Monty was pushing his narrative hard. And people usually wouldn’t listen. But for once they were unsure of Sundrop’s ability to handle this situation. So maybe some of his thoughts were worth listening to.

This was a problem for people involved in this city. While rumors told of the idea that this woman intended on destroying Corona itself, her actual goals were to help this city. Even if the city viewed her as a villain, she tended to view herself as an anti-hero.

So her mission that day didn’t have anything to do with her list. She just intended to scare a certain old man into being a bit more un-biased in his reporting.

~

Lance hummed a tune as he finished up for the night. He felt an odd chill when he passed Monty’s office. This was odd since he remembered it usually being toasty warm almost all the time by his office.

Monty jumped back a bit when he noticed the strange ghost woman appearing in his office. “You! The Fury!” 

He didn’t know what to make of the appearance, but she seemed relaxed. She sat on his desk with an amused look. “Good evening, Monty.” 

“You here to kill me, huh?” Monty sighed, as if he kind of expected it. 

“Well, Maybe, Maybe not. That’s up to you.” She shrugged “But I have a good feeling about you.”

“What do you want?” He asked

“Simple. I haven’t been a fan of the way you’ve been reporting stories. It’s rather unfair.” She got up and paced through the room. 

“You can’t expect to not call you a villain or a murderer.”

“Oh no...” she chuckled “That’s not my complaint. That’s beneficial to me. It’s how you treat the heroes that needs adjusting.”

“What? Why do you care?”

“You see, my mission is actually to HELP Corona. And that means I don’t want to bring it’s heroes reputations down with me.” She explains “Good people don’t deserve that kind of heat.”

“I’m only speaking my opinion.” 

“THAT'S IT” the Fury gets closer, with a look so scary it practically freezes his heart for a second “You’re not supposed to express OPINION, you’re supposed to express FACT. That’s the job of a reporter.”

“So then what?”

“Well, it’s simple rely. You do as I say, and you survive. Based off what remains of the last two people who said no, I’d suggest you listen to me.” She grinned “I think you’ll make the right choice though.”

And with a flip of her wrist the mist came in the room and she disappeared. Leaving Monty alone. However Lance came in in worry. “Mr Monty, are you Okay?”

“How much did you hear?”

“All of it”

~

“No way you’re a Hufflepuff!” Anna said with surprise “I swore you’d be a Ravenclaw.”

Varian blushes “Yea.. the test confirmed it and everything.”

“It’s because we helped him on it.” Rapunzel admits “Those questions like ‘how do other people view you’ Yea, we answered those ones. He would’ve totally gotten Ravenclaw had he taken it on his own.”

“Raps, you don’t need to be embarrassed that a Hufflepuff is smarter than the only Ravenclaw in the group.” Varian teased, only to be quickly head-locked by Rapunzel 

“I’m sorry did you say something?” She smirked as her fist went in his hair and he laughed trying to get her off

Kristoff took this chance to look to Anna “We should get going to our date tonight.” 

This caught Rapunzel’s attention “Oh, Eugene, we should TOTALLY do a double date with them!”

Eugene was unsure about this “Eh, not so much of a ‘double date’ person.” He looked to Rapunzel who looked really excited about the idea and quickly decided that he didn’t want to make her sad “Okay Fine. But we all have to agree on what it is.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kristoff got up and reached his hand towards Anna, who took it playfully. The two chuckle and wave goodbye. 

Raps, Varian, Eugene, And Cass sat at the table at the Snuggly Duckling alone. Ruddiger was asleep by Varian’s side and Pascal was distracted by a bug on the other side of the room. Most places would not be fond of a Chameleon roaming around freely. But the staff there knew him and knew they had nothing to worry about. 

Cass was the first to speak “Does Kristoff know who you two are yet?”

Raps shrugged “Not yet but I don’t think I have a problem with him knowing. At least when the time is right? What about you, Varian?”

“Huh?” Varian tilted his head 

“Remember, it’s OUR decision. We’re partners.” She smirked at him 

Varian was no longer grounded. And now that that was over he was thankful she still treated him more as an equal. Even if that wasn’t always the case.

Varian didn’t exactly answer, he just quickly hugged Rapunzel. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

It was around then when Lance showed up. He seemed a bit stressed out. “I know who the Fury’s next target is.”

“Who?” Rapunzel asked. They were all paying attention now. 

“Mr. Monty.”

They seemed weirded out by that. “Why Monty?” Varian asked “He’s not the easiest to please, but he’s not exactly as bad as the two people she already killed.”

“She gave him the warning tonight. Do as she says or die.” Lance explains

“What does she want?”

“For him to stop degrading Sundrop and the Alchemist.”

They all took a moment to think about this. It wasn’t exactly the most surprising thing. The Fury viewed herself more as an anti-hero, and it was easy for them to see, but she did know that they were technically her enemy. Right?

“Any theories on the thought process behind that?” Eugene asked 

“Simply really” Cass states “She clearly believes that Sundrop and the Alchemist are a serious help to the city. And rightfully so.”

“She views herself as an anti-hero” Raps adds “Therefore she’d want to assist other heroes she feels are doing good work.”

“So then why does that make me feel uneasy?” Varian asks. He was never the best at reading his own emotions and wished he was better at it.

Rapunzel puts her arm over Varian’s shoulder, comforting him a bit. And she turns to Lance and Eugene. “Any idea if Monty will take it?”

“None.” Lance admits and Eugene seems to agree. 

“Well, we’ll be there to protect him no matter what he chooses.” She answers and turns to Varian who looks up at her and nods in agreement.

~

Monty was surprised when Eugene and Lance decided to bring people to work again. But instead of just Eugene’s girlfriend, they also brought the Commissioner’s daughter and a young boy who he recognized from the news a few months back.

“Lance... Eugene... I see you brought friends.”

“Yea.”

He looked at them skeptically “Any reason?”

“Nothing important” 

None of them were aware of why Monty hadn’t filed any kind of report about the events of the past night. Lance specifically was worried about him, and the others were too. 

Monty could see that and he sighs and shrugs “I guess for today it’d be nice to have extra company. I’ll allow it.” He smiles sweetly “Enjoy your stay” he says as he goes back to his office.

The group quickly huddled up “any idea on why he hasn’t called authorities yet?” 

“I don’t know.” Lance answers “He seems... different since her visit last night”

“We’ll have to figure out then.” Rapunzel states “As soon as we get a chance, we’ll talk to him.”

~

Varian and Eugene still had food in their hands by the time they went to visit Monty. They had just came from lunch. All five stood by the door and Monty noticed them. “Well hello all.”

“Hey... Mr. Monty.” Lance asked “Everything okay with you?”

“You’re talking about last night. I’m assuming that’s why your friends are here.” He seemed to be able to see through them easily. And they didn’t seem to be too surprised. 

“Sir, we’re worried for you.” Cass was the first to speak up.

“The article set for today isn’t exactly what she wanted.” Eugene adds “You sure you wanna survive?”

“The thing is, kids, I don’t know.” He expressed, causing the rest of them to seem suddenly surprised.

“Look, I don’t agree with your views on superheroes but I don’t think their anything to DIE over.”

“It’s not that” Monty thinks “Lance, what you said to me not long ago made me think. This whole time I’ve been a bit biased in how I present stories.”

“Oh rely?” Varian said, hiding the sarcasm in his voice due to the situation 

“There a group of rules about how a media company should report news. Being fair and unbiased.” Monty explains “I’ve broken a good amount of them.”

“Mr. Monty,” this time it was Eugene “As someone who has broken a decent amount of rules when younger I have to say that it’s nothing you can’t come back from. Why don’t WE make a difference together. As a company.” 

“I don’t know.” Monty sighs

“Sir, I don’t always agree with your views” Lance adds “But I love working here. I want to be a reporter and being here is truly a wonderful experience. You treat your workers with compassion and respect. If you think you’re corrupt than you’re sorely mistaken.”

Cass acts quickly “We can call Sundrop and the Alchemist. We don’t feel a full police force. Not if you don’t want to make a spectacle of it.” 

Rapunzel adds “I know you don’t like them. But they’d be more than willing to help.”

Monty sighs “They seem like my best option. I mean the other man refused to have their help and he was impaled.”

“Me and Varian will go give them a call.” Rapunzel smirks, grabbing her brother’s hand and leading him out

~

Later that night Monty stayed in his office late. Knowing what to expect as soon as the lights turned off.

And just like that she appeared behind him. She looked disappointed. “A shame really. I read your last article and it WASN’T what I wanted.”

“Miss, you make the mistake to believe I care about my life.”

The Fury seemed to be taken aback by this. She had no leverage to get him to do what she wanted him to. She debated about ending things there, but that didn’t seem right. She didn’t think she’d have to and was kind of hoping she wouldn’t.

“Are you sure you don’t want to reconsider?” She said, trying to avoid it this time “I’m giving you another chance.”

“Just do it.” He sighs “Just make sure my employees are taken care of.” 

The Fury sighs. Annoyed that, as she suspected, this man was likable. And he was really down and lost. “No. I’m not going to kill you.” She states

He looked confused “You’re not.”

“You’re not actually a target of mine. I just wanted to scare you.” She admits as she begins to walk away

Suddenly Sundrop flies through the window with the Alchemist in her arms and she lands both of them in front of The Fury. “That’s enough, Fury!”

“Sundrop. You came?” Monty actually seemed surprised by this.

“You think we’d leave our biggest critic hanging?” The Alchemist smirks 

“I would get out of here now. I’m trying to help you.” The Fury said, annoyed 

“Well we’re doing the same.” Sundrop states, taking a non-hostile step closer. “Look, I know what you think you have to do, but you need to give up on this. Killing people won’t help anyone.“

The Fury looks at her, taking her word but not heeding it. “Sorry Sundrop. But you’re wrong. You’ll see soon enough.”

“Fine, but Monty doesn’t deserve this.” 

“I agree” The Fury states, catching them both off guard 

“Oh...”

“Now I’m heading out of here.” She goes to exit but the Alchemist gets in her way. 

“Not so fast.” He looks up at her “You’re under arrest”

The Fury doesn’t flinch in the slightest and even chuckles a bit. But she just moves past him. And when she’s about to exit he throws a pink balls that traps her feet in the goo trap. 

“Don’t tempt me, kid. I DON’T want to hurt you.”

“You can’t.” He smirks with confidence. 

She quickly retaliates by shooting an ice beam from her fist which is aimed towards him but suddenly the Alchemist is protected by what seems to be a huge yellow shield. 

He looks back to realize that it was Sundrop’s hair that saved him. Like a shield. Which surprised him “What the?”

Sundrop shrugged “I don’t know... that’s new.”

As the Fury gets out of the Alchemist’s trap she quickly sees him running up for an attack. The Fury manages to dodge the attack as he kind of dodges hers for a bit. But soon it becomes too much and he gets overwhelmed and knocked to the ground. As he gets up she takes the opportunity to grab him by the shirt and gets ready to punch but she’s tackled by Sundrop.

Sundrop didn’t go as hard as she could, but went hard enough that she thought it’d knock her out. It didn’t though because the Fury got right back up.

“Get away from him” she glared her down 

Varian was still able to stand but it was clear he was weakened from the hits. But the Fury, she was much stronger than she looked.

"If you two are going to fight, can it NOT BE in my office?" Monty asked annoyed 

Sundrop gives him an annoyed look "Yo, we're doing this for you so can't you at least give a thank you." 

Monty hesitates but concedes "Thank you"

"Give it up, Sundrop. I'm just as powerful as you." The Fury smirked "And there's really no reason for us to be fighting."

"I'm not letting you harm another person" Sundrop stares her down

"Fine... If you really want to do this." She sighs "We might as well have this confrontation outside. Avoid damage."

Sundrop's fists relax "You might be right on that." 

"I'll meet you outside in ten minutes." She states, turning to the Alchemist "And we'll leave him out of this." 

The Alchemist was not happy about this. "If this is because of my age... I'll tell you..." 

"This isn't your fight." Sundrop stops him, but the Alchemist could tell there was something more. But he conceded anyway "When I win, we're taking you in" she tells her 

"You will try." She smirks "But I wouldn't be jeopardizing my plans if I didn't think I could get away.

With a twist of her wrist she disappears into the mist.

Monty went up the two heroes "You two didn't have to do that for me."

Sundrop looks to Monty "Sir, we're doing our jobs. Helping people. And you needed help." She smiled sweetly "We don't usually get along but I have a lot of respect for you."

"I see."

He goes to walk away but Sundrop grabs his shoulder and pulls him back gently. "Monty, your life has meaning. You're a good person. Even SHE saw that."

"Sometimes I don't really know anymore."

The Alchemist chimes in "Have you thought about seeing a therapist about this?"

"Nah. ME! I'm viewed very highly and I don't have any mental illness or anything."

"It's always good to see a therapist. It's always good to have someone to talk to." She smiles "Just try, okay?"

"Thank you, Sundrop. But this doesn't mean I trust you."

She sighed and shrugged "Figured" the two went to leave but Sundrop turned back real quick. "Those two employees that called us... I think they deserve a bit something for caring so much."

Monty smirked "I think i found something that we agree on."

~

They found the Fury quickly. By this time Varian had realized exactly why Rapunzel didn't want him facing the Fury. She could kill him with ease.

It was a hard realization to come to without feeling useless. But she was right. He was amazed she even wanted him there at all. But she needed someone there to watch her back in this fight. 

They found the Fury waiting on top of a rooftop. And as Sundrop landed and placed her brother down, she looked at him seriously. "Whatever you do, DON'T fight her." She said 

"But..." 

"She won't harm you if you don't attack. I'm not saying do NOTHING. I'm saying don't give her a reason to hurt you." She smiled, though he had no clue why. Or even what she meant. But he just nodded.

Varian stood a good few yards away from the battle he had a feeling was going to be big.

Sundrop threw the first punch, which the Fury blocked by creating an ice wall between the two. Varian was shocked that ice could be strong enough to withstand her punch. 

The Fury quickly bended the ice around Sundrop and it surrounds her in an ice prison. But a few punches has Rapunzel getting out of it quickly.

"So... Ice powers huh?" Sundrop comments 

"It's not the only thing." She smirked "But it's the big one." 

Sundrop smirks as well as she uses a light beam on the leftover ice to melt it. Mostly to gloat. "Well it's a good thing I have sun powers."

The two quickly fire their separate beams at each other only for them to collide and be at a standstill. 

"Your powers were more over light. Which helps, but it's not exactly fire." She suddenly moves across what seems to be ice to make her go faster. As she goes in for a punch, Sundrop dodges by ducking and gets the Fury right in the chest.

"I don't need it" Sundrop smirks "I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve."

The Fury quickly makes an ice sword and attacks her. Sundrop does a decent job of dodging until the sword hits her elbow. And it actually leaves a cut. 

Sundrop looks at the cut in surprise. She hasn't seen her own blood since getting her powers and this was a big deal. She was indeed powerful. 

As the Fury goes for another attack with it, Sundrop avoids it and decides to try and punch the sword. And at the Fury's surprise, it breaks the sword. 

She drops the remains of the sword and it quickly turns into a puddle. 

The two women quickly decide to resort to just using fists. They each manage to get several jabs until one hard punch sends Sundrop back a good yard.

"Like I said... We're equally matched" the Fury states "We can end this battle now if you..."

While she was talking Sundrop had hit her with a light beam directly to the chest, sending her hurdling back. As she got up both heroes started to notice her blue skin start to turn into a normal pale skin. And she realizes soon as well.

Luckily for the Fury, her face was not being revealed. But she had quickly realized that it was her time to get going. "We can finish this later." She said "This isn't over between us."

And with her usual twist of the wrist she had disappeared into mist.

Sundrop quickly falls to her knees exhausted from the fight and the Alchemist quickly checks up on her. "You okay?"

"I need some rest" Rapunzel admits "But I think I'll be fine."

~

Elsa got out of her shower late at night. It was always nice to take one when she could. Especially after being the Fury. It helped relax her and calm her mind. And boy did she need it after that fight.

She went into the living room to notice Anna just relaxing and watching Netflix. "Hey, you're up late." She chuckled

"Could say the same for you." Was her rebuttal 

Elsa went to leave it be, maybe sit and watch with her. But first, there was something she needed to know. "I've been hearing a lot of thoughts about this Fury character and how much her powers are like mine." She asks "What do you think about that?"

Anna paused her TV and sighs "I'm really curious" she admits "I've been thinking a lot of how she has targets connected to us and how she may be linked to us. I think if we can find her and confront her, we can learn more about everything and your powers, and this conspiracy." She talks quickly "What do you think?"

Elsa laughs "I think you need a vacation, Anna."

Anna chuckles and rolls her eyes "Yeah, I get it, I'm a crazy over-thinker."

"No that's not what I mean... I mean yes you are but..." She teased at first but then smiled warmly "I think you should actually take a vacation. Remember that old beach island mom and dad used to take us to?" 

"Yea..."

"Well, maybe you should take a boat, and Kristoff, Olaf, and whatever friends you want to bring. Those other siblings from Corona and their friends seem nice."

Anna thought of it. She had been wanting to show she could be a part of the group as well. And this could be her way of impressing them. She admittedly didn't want to just be seen as the rich girl, but that didn't mean it couldn't help.

Anna quickly hugs her sister "That's a great idea. Thanks so much!" 

Elsa hugs back. She keeps remembering that this was all for her. Anna was what drove her to what she's been doing. And she could fix everything... For everyone.

~

Lance and Eugene walk into Monty's office to have a huge sigh of relief to see him there working on papers with a smile o his face. 

"Hey Mr. Monty..."

"Eugene... Lance!" He said cheerfully "Just the two boys I was looking for!" 

"What's up?"

"How would you boys like a vacation, followed by a promotion."

They both seemed pleased by this "You mean it?"

"Yes. You can spend your break discussing what you'd like and then tell me about it." He smiled "Consider it my gratefulness for not giving up on me when I did."

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Monty."

"Also Lance..." 

"Yes?" Lance answers

"You were right about me being biased. I should reporting facts, not opinions. I'll make sure to remember that."

"Thank you." He smiles proudly

"Vacation starts tomorrow so enjoy your last day as assistants. And make sure you work extra hard." Monty sends them off

"Yes sir!" They both say in unison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Someone survives a Fury attack! Seems like there's still hope for the world! 
> 
> Figured it was a good time to give our heroes a break in the next chapter. No fighting crazy serial killer princess in the next two. (as far as you know)
> 
> Doesnt mean they ain't important though *smirks*
> 
> Friendly few notes  
> 1) Please feel free to follow me on Tumblr and stuff.   
> 2) I'm also currently working on a new Vampire AU I've been calling Vampunzel. You can check out the first two chapters now. I think most of rest of October will deal with that story. But not all. I have certain chapter in this fic I wanna get to. Like an act 1 finale of sorts. You'll see.  
> 3) Guys, I love comments and art. Thats why the tangled community is great. I recently had an artist I love not only draw an idea I had but inspire to write a story on it. It made me just so happy. Just saying because this community is great and supportive and I'm sure the show's creators are proud.


	5. Issue 5: Double Date Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vacation to a beach island gets more interesting when the males in the group get shrunken. They try to make the best of the situation until they are attacked by a group of borrowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Olaf, I love you so much. But why are you such a difficult character to write for. 
> 
> This chapter is sort of a mix of a few season 2 episodes. And it introduces an interesting character.

Rapunzel felt the wind in her air and the smelled the scent of the ocean.

She sat on the top level of the ship as she looked down to see Eugene, Lance, Varian, and Kristoff chatting. She just sat and admired the fact that she had such a great friend group. Also the fact that her boyfriend was shirtless, she tended to like it when that happened

Anna went up to her with a smile “You guys will love this island. You all honestly deserve a rest after everything.” She smiles “I guess we NEED it.”

“I can’t believe I finally get to see a BEACH” An excited voice appeared from behind them. It was the tiny snowman that the others had just met. Olaf. “I heard so much about it.”

“Still amazed you haven’t...” Rapunzel was about to say ‘melted’ but Anna covers her mouth beforehand. 

“Had any of the cookies and lemonade yet.” Anna finished what she said surprisingly well. She had clearly practiced before. 

The snowman’s gleamed in excitement “There are cookie?” He said as he quickly went to see

“Does he not understand how snow works?” Raps looked at her oddly 

"We've been avoiding that" she admits "Luckily for us, Elsa's magic prevents him from melting."

"That makes sense, I guess" Rapunzel shrugs "This is going to be a crazy trip. 7 humans, a snowman, a chameleon, a raccoon, a reindeer and a horse." 

"We are collectively a crazy bunch. And it looks like I just made things crazier." Anna shrugs back

"If you know anything about me, you'd know that I LOVE crazy and eccentric." Rapunzel smirks "though I'm still excited for that double date you were planning."

Anna chuckles "Believe me when I say that the cave system on the island is absolutely breathtaking." 

"I can't wait."

"Land ahoy!" Eugene called out excitedly, almost acting like a pirate. Both girls chuckled since the other guys seemed to be along with the gag.

~

The parry of twelve landed on the island and quickly set up camp by the beach. "This place looks beautiful" Varian admires the view "I've only seen the flora so far and yet i'm still bewildered."

Kristoff leans into Eugene "Does he always talk like a scientist?" 

"Yes." He answers quickly 

"Wow. I wanna get a good look at every inch of this place." Rapunzel says excitedly "We'll have to take a hike later."

"Or... Hear me out..." Eugene began "You use your SUPER SPEED."

Rapunzel rolls her eyes with a chuckle "Eugene, it's no fun unless we're making memories TOGETHER."

"Okay then." Cass broke in "What to do first?"

"Sandcastles?" Olaf quickly suggests "I've ALWAYS wanted to make some." 

Lance quickly nodded "I like his idea."

"Hmmm." Anna thinks for a second. "How about a competition to build the best one. Me and Elsa used to do that."

Rapunzel gets excited "Yes! And we can do boys vs girls."

Eugene chuckled "Don't get TOO excited ladies. It's 9 vs 3."

Cass smirked "We'll just take three guys on our side to make it fair."

The male humans suddenly look to each other, non-verbally deciding that this was fine. 

"Go ahead." Kristoff smirked "Each of you can choose one."

Each one of the human males thought the girls would pick them. But then suddenly. 

"Olaf"

"Max" 

"Sven"

Four faces suddenly look surprised "what the...?"

"Max and Sven are good at heavy lifting and Olaf is just cute." Rapunzel smirked, haven excited that response 

"Awww thank you." The Snowman was clearly very touched 

"I can heavy lift!" Eugene stated with annoyance. Kristoff and Lance were also pretty annoyed by this. Varian was just disappointed that they didn't realize brain was far superior to brawn. 

Varian smirked "Let them take their heavy lifters, guys. We have something much better." 

Rapunzel crossed her arms and smirked "Oh yea. And what's that?"

"Alchemy!"

~

Pascal and Ruddiger were to be the mascot of the boy's sandcastle. Varian had even set a game plan and everything. Blueprints that technically weren't blue because they were carved in sand. 

They had followed Varian's design to a tee. But something seemed off. He had used a compound he designed to make the sand compacted together so it'd act better as a wall for a structure. Apparently he prepared ahead of time and was massively proud of himself. 

But maybe their technique was off because it just didn't look good. Sure it held fine but nothing seemed to be smooth.

"Yep. We're doomed" Kristoff realized 

It was when Eugene kicked the sandcastle in annoyance, only to realize how hard it is from the compound, that Varian realize the answer wasn't actually alchemy. 

How come it was NEVER alchemy?

Varian suddenly heard an odd chatter coming from Ruddiger. He looked to Ruddiger and Pascal who were staring down something in the bushes. 

"What's going on, guys?" Varian asked. He got closer to what they seemed to be on guard for. The other guys weren't paying attention but Varian suddenly noticed an odd sight when he looked through the bushes. 

There was an odd figure. He quickly realized it was a tiny person. Fairy? No. No wings. But the sight alone got him curious. This was a tiny woman with odd pink hair watching them. "What the?"

The woman suddenly realized she was spotted and quickly ran for it. "Please... Wait." He quickly felt bad but as soon as she disappeared and he stood back up he noticed an odd pink cloud near where the guys set up their castle. 

This, they noticed. "Varian, what did you do?"

"I don't think this was me." Varian states as each of them feels funny. And suddenly the four of them start to see things get bigger.

~

The girls finished up their whole sandcastle with ease. It was nice and had a little snowman logo on it to represent Olaf, who was THEIR mascot.

But suddenly they hear Raccoon chattering, and Raps and Cass quickly recognized Ruddiger. 

The three girls saw Ruddiger and Pascal arriving. But on their backs seemed to be tiny version of the boys. They had to only be the size of dolls, maybe smaller. And they all felt awkward. "We might have a problem here, Blondie." Eugene is the first to speak.

Rapunzel, Cassandra, and Anna suddenly look at eachother with surprised looks, then back to the boys. And they immediately started to laugh.

"Hey! That's not so funny."

"It TOTALLY is." Cass chuckled completely amazed 

Rapunzel bent down to get a good look at them. "And you all are so cute."

Anna did the same "Have to concur with her. Absolutely adorable."

Rapunzel reached down and quickly picked Varian up "I mean come on. Now you really are my LITTLE bro." She chuckled 

"This is not amusing, Rapunzel!" Eugene said annoyed 

Varian shrugged "I don't know. I mean this could be fun. Not forever, but I mean, why waste an opportunity like this?" 

Rapunzel happily nuzzles him "See Eugene..." She places her brother on her shoulder like she'd normally do with Pascal. And she had to admit it was pretty cool.

Eugene looked to Kristoff and Lance. Both of whom seem to kind of be agreeing with Varian's sentiment. "Gotta say, with Varian on this one. I mean, we'll have to reverse it at some point, but for now, let's explore an advantage point we normally wouldn't get." Kristoff explained

Anna smirked, gently picking her boyfriend up and giving him a huge kiss. 

"I mean... Yea. Kind of nice." He smirks

Lance smiles "I just really want to check out the sandcastle."

Cass smirked "First you have to admit that ours is better."

"Oh totally." Lance quickly agrees to it. "Varian completely messed ours up." 

"Hey!"

"Good boy" Cass teases as she picked Lance up and places him by the castle entrance. 

"May I remind you ladies that we have a double date tonight." Eugene protests 

Anna sighed "he makes a point. Guess we might have to cancel."

"Anna, we can still do that. You worked too hard to let that go to waste." Kristoff stated, earning another kiss from his girlfriend

"Plus, this might make it that much more interesting." Rapunzel smirked "We can get creative."

"So you expect me to watch over two shrunken people while you couples are out having a romantic night." Cass asks, a bit skeptical 

"Yep. Pretty much" Raps smiles

Varian looks at her smugly "Come on Cassie, even at this height, we can TOTALLY handle ourselves." He makes a pose but almost falls off Rap's shoulder.

"Be careful." Rapunzel steadies him. "Pascal and Ruddiger clearly have a better handle on this than you." 

"Yep." Varian admits "You might be right about that."

~

The warriors of the borrower kingdom gather around the meeting stump to await the news of the Princess. The pink haired borrower girl swung down from the tree to the stump. She addressed her men. 

"My people, it is time. The war is coming. For I have finally found the existence of... The Chilly One."

The borrowers whisper to themselves. 

"I... Princess Arrietty, have found that the humans who have just landed brought with them a white creature made of magic cold." She tells legend of the magic snowman, though none knew what that was. "However, a few of the scavengers spotted me, but I used my mythical powers to make them our height. But afterwards they went back to their leaders, so we should be careful. We'll come up with a strategy on how to deal with our foes."

The borrowers were a society mostly made up of males. Though the few females that were around tended to be the leaders. So clearly, when seeing a group of humans (and other species) made up of mostly males, the three females were clearly the bosses. 

The title of Princess was very misleading. In actuality Arrietty was most like a chief or a queen. And the head of the village always tended to have the gift of size control. So Arrietty was the clear leader. 

She examined her men, trying to determine in her head if they were ready. Sure, she knew she had the capability to take on a human, but they were much smaller than their foes leaders. But maybe if they could take advantage of a split up portion of the group, there they'd have an advantage.

~

Eugene thought the idea of taking advantage of this situation was ridiculous. 

Rapunzel had brought a bunch of activities from home to do, and by god did she find ideas on how to use them. Using some of the guys as board pieces to a board game was one idea the girls were especially were proud of.

Kristoff and Lance clearly took advantage of the fact they could ride a Chameleon and a Raccoon and set up games for them to compete in. They called it "Rider's of Unorthodox Animals". Olaf, Cass, and Anna acted as judges. 

Rapunzel had packed a mini paint kit, because of course she did, and she convinced Varian to paint stuff on her. For her it was a cute project, for him it was an experiment to see how having tiny hands effected what his finger painting would look like. 

And Eugene just sat alone on a table, sipping lemonade from a small cup. 

Sven and Max were nearby exploring a bit. They hadn’t really thought of much for them yet, but were intending on including them in the next portion of the competition. But neither steed had much of a complaint. 

Rapunzel and Varian chuckled at the silly drawing he finished on her arm when they noticed Eugene nearby still not exactly amused. Raps is sitting at a chair by the table with Varian on the arm rest. 

Rapunzel sighs “Eugene, everyone else is having fun.”

“I know. If the rest of you guys wanna act like fools that’s fine by me.” He pouted 

“Eugene, we’re alone on this island with our friends around us. We can all act like fools without a problem.” She called his bluff “what’s actually wrong?”

“I’m sorry that I just don’t like how fragile I am okay!?” He lets out

“Says the guy with the indestructible girlfriend.” Varian comments, suddenly realizing he should be quiet. Raps puts him on her lap and she turns to have a proper conversation with Eugene.

She looks to Eugene a bit concerned “Eugene, do you feel intimidated by me?”

“Not in anyway I shouldn’t.” He states before realizing he should rephrase “Not rely. But I don't know, sometimes I feel... Useless."

"Useless? Eugene you're the love of my life."

"And is that all I contribute?"

"Oh come on." Rapunzel quickly calls him out on that "You're know your way across the black market, you know how to get information, we'd be lost without you."

"So I'm useful because I'm a criminal."

She suddenly realizes what she technically said. "What no... You..." She tried to think of something. "So what if that's how you help."

Eugene looks at her confused "Huh?"

"You have a gift and you use it to your advantage. To help. And that's incredibly special. It makes you incredibly special." She states pretty confidently "Varian mostly uses his brains and resourcefulness. But you have street smart. None of us, with maybe the exception of Lance can honestly compare."

"I guess you're right." Eugene sighs "I still don't like this new height." 

Rapunzel smirks "I'm accepting that as a challenge." She quickly grabs both boys in each hand and carries them off "Now come on, we have to watch a guy on a Chameleon race a guy on a Raccoon"

~

By the time the competition had ended, Lance had been the one to come out the victor. They all clapped, including Eugene, who had decided to lighten up to watch two of his buddy's have fun. And was starting to feel better about the whole thing.

"I am the champion Rider!" Lance yells 

"I'm the OG Rider." Eugene reminds him

"Yea. But i'm the CHAMPION."

"It's just a good thing everyone had fun." Olaf smiled

Kristoff pouted a bit in defeat but still shook Lance's hand, gracefully accepting the defeat. And it was then that he was quickly scooped up my Anna and given a huge kiss. 

"That's for accepting defeat gracefully." She smirked

"I should lose more often." He smirked back

"Well, let's get to the date" Anna states as she notices the sun go down. "Maybe afterwards we can investigate what made you guys shrink. If that's what you want."

"Yes! Thank god!" Eugene seemed pleased 

Rapunzel chuckles "Ain't there yet, short stuff." 

Eugene groans "Urg, I hate having Varian's old nicknames." This was received a mocking tongue out by Varian.

"I wouldn't laugh just yet Smallest Fry" Cass smirks at the tiny boy

"Oh come on!" 

Rapunzel quickly hands Varian over to Cass. "Be careful with him."

"As careful as i can." Cassie smiled, trying her best to seem gentle 

"I'm doomed." Varian sighed

Rapunzel chuckles and placed Eugene on her shoulder "You'll be fine. More of Cass to love."

"Right..." Varian said hesitantly, not exactly sure what Raps said about that, but not sure he wanted to know. He more answered to not be silent.

~

They hadn't even gotten to the spot that Anna had set up and already the view was breathtaking. The caves had an odd river running through it and there were sparkling crystals hanging from the ceiling.

To Eugene and Kristoff this was even more stunning. Rapunzel rode on Max while Anna on Sven. And then each guy rode on the shoulder of their girlfriend. The plan WAS to ride alongside them. The typical romantic setting but they adjusted. Somehow it felt just as romantic. 

Eugene also admitted to himself that the view was more stunning at that height. Maybe there was one advantage. 

Anna lead Sven down the path until they found exactly what she was intending to show them. A small patch in the middle of the cave with grass and flowers. A hole in the roof of the cave big enough to let sun in so the plants could realistically grow.

"There it is" she said as she got off of Sven and placed Kristoff gently on the ground. "This is where me and Elsa would picnic with my parents." She suddenly looked to the spot with nostalgia "They always claimed they knew what caused the hole to form but I was never sure I believed that."

"And after seeing everything you have..." Rapunzel begins to ask

"I'm starting to believe it was true." She sighs "wish I could ask them." 

Rapunzel puts her hand on Anna's shoulder, comforting her. "They'd be proud."

"Thanks" she smiled "Let's set up."

~

"Quit it" Varian protested 

"You kidding? This is too fun." Cass smirked

The three had set up a campfire. Well, CASS had set up a campfire. And she was roasting marshmallows for two tiny guys, the snowman, and the animals. But she found it amusing to mess with Varian. Stomping her foot around him so he'd fall over. It was funny

"I'm getting kind of hot." Olaf mentioned 

Cass quickly recalled what Anna had said about safety "Why don't you go back to the boat? Pascal, Ruddiger, take him on there okay. It's cooler in there."

The Raccoon and Chameleon nod and then escort the snowman to the chill air of the boat. 

"Doesn’t Elsa's powers prevent him from melting?" Lance asks

"According to Anna he can still feel a bit sick and nauseous. Nothing lethal but let's not give the poor guy a heat stroke." She answered

"Agreed."

~ 

The borrowers had noticed the three humans by the time the snowman was inside the boat. So they figured they were alone.

"Alright men. These humans stand no chance if we take out the girl first." Arrietty tells her soldiers who all nod in unison 

~

The date was going pretty well. They were having a good time chatting, and weirdly enough it was almost like the guys weren't tiny at all. Probably because they just sat around on a picnic blanket talking.

Eugene sat by Rapunzel but the most part he was sitting by himself. Kristoff sat on Anna's knee as she relaxed. They were having fun getting creative. 

"Come on Eugene." Raps chuckled at her boyfriend. "Just accept it. You're adorable like that."

"Haha" Eugene rolled his eyes "But I'm not adorable."

Raps smirks, deciding to try a new approach "Maybe not. But you know, it does sound awesome the fact that you can handle yourself at such a tiny height. Most men couldn't handle that, they'd feel week. But you know better." She knew from experience that when all else failed... Flattery was the way to go "It's a challenge that Flynn Rider is totally able to handle."

"You know it!" He got up excitedly "We should go explore. I can totally take on the nature and the elements and... Wait..." It could be seen in his face that he just fell for her flattery. Raps, Anna, and Kristoff quickly laughed. 

Eugene felt embarrassed at first but couldn't hold in the chuckle. "You know you DO make a point." He grins to himself "maybe I should view this as a challenge."

"There's the Flynn Rider I know!" Rapunzel quickly scoops him up and gives him a kiss 

"Okay and THAT'S nice too." Eugene admit

"I know right!" Kristoff responds

~

Cass suddenly hears a noise coming from the bushes and looks oddly at it. "That's weird."

"It's probably a squirrel or something." Lance shrugs 

"I'd go check it out." Varian thinks "Better safe than sorry."

Cass nods and goes to check it. She half suspected it to be Pascal and Ruddiger causing mischief. But, out of nowhere it seemed, a purple smoke comes out of the grass and surrounds Cass, who passes out from it. Falling to her side and then to her back.

Varian and Lance quickly notice. "Cass!" They quickly recognize the cloud from what shrunk them. Only a different color. And they start their run over to where Cass is

As soon as the giant is out the borrowers get to work and come out of the bushes. They surround her, throwing ropes all around her to make sure she can't escape. 

When Cass is all Gulliver-ed, Arrietty gets on top of her head prideful "Bring the human back home” she orders “She will likely be useful.”

“Not so fast!” She hears a soft male voice call out. She turns around to notice the human boy from earlier. He and the big human (biggest of the now small ones) had climbed up the bound Cass’s leg in order to confront her. They stood on her stomach while Arrietty peered down at them from her position. “Let our friend go.”

Arrietty scoffs “A human boy? I shouldn’t be so afraid of you. Or your friend. Do you even know who I am?”

“You’re the girl from earlier.” Varian remembered seeing her earlier. “You were the one who shrunk us.”

“So you know what I’m capable of.”

Varian stood his ground “I’ve handled worse.” 

Arrietty looked to her men and pointed to the humans. The men went to attack the two. Both fought back. 

The human boy fought better than she expected. Even grabbing one of her men’s staff and using it for himself. The other human was surprised by this. “Since when can you use a staff?”

“Cass taught me.” He looked up to Cass’s unconscious face. Part of him admittedly thought this whole fight was awesome. But also awkward. But mostly he was concerned with saving his friend, even if he was small enough to literally be fighting on her stomach at the moment.

Arrietty smirked at the young humans fighting skill and grabbed her own staff and went to attack. She lunged at Varian who quickly dodged and fought her with the staff. 

Both weapons clash and Arrietty looks impressed. “Not many can keep up with me. You must be a skilled warrior.”

“Nope. Complete newbie.” He smirked “I have a good teacher though. We’re fighting on top of her right now.”

Arrietty gets a good hit on him, sending him back. She then motions to her men to finish the fight for her. Or at least so it seemed.

Varian and Lance kept fighting the borrowers until they suddenly notice a hand grabbing each of them. They look up to notice the human-sized Arrietty grinning down at the borrower-sized humans.

“Told you. You have idea what kind of power I hold.” She glared down at the two “You never stood a chance.”

~

The couples had broken out the food and drinks. Both Eugene and Kristoff appreciated the fact that food was now so much bigger. Eugene was finally getting used to situations.

Imagine munching on a piece of freshly packed cheese around your height. Because that's what Eugene was enjoying. "You know Blondie, you were kind of totally right. I LOVE this." 

Anna looked enviously at the two boys. "Okay at first I liked being the big one but now I also want giant cheese." She said, clearly envious. 

Raps chuckles, not looking as envious, but totally agreeing "Yea. I guess we're stuck with what we got though." 

They finished up pretty quickly and Raps sighed "I guess since we're winding down here, we should go see if we can find who shrunk you guys."

"Oh that would be me?" They all turn to see a strange woman has suddenly appeared. Pink hair and used a staff. "I'm Princess Arrietty." 

The four of them quickly didn't trust this woman and they all got ready to fight. But only Rapunzel honestly seemed like a threat. "What do you want?" Raps was quick to speak

"Which one of you is the leader?" Arrietty asked with a tilt of the head, trying to examine Anna and Rapunzel

They all seem to quickly point to Rapunzel, who suddenly seems flattered "Awww thanks you guys." She smiles at them for a second. They had never technically called her the leader, though it was kind of a nonverbal agreement, even if she herself hadn't noticed.

"I believe this belongs to you." Arrietty said, holding up tiny Varian by the shirt.

"Varian!" Rapunzel yelled in concern. "Let my brother go!"

"Your brother huh?" Arrietty smirked. "The leader's brother. No wonder he's a good fighter." She then clutched him in her hand. "Listen to me, I have the other humans. The other tiny one and the short haired girl."

"Lance and Cass" Eugene said under his breath. 

"And I know you have the chilly one with you."

"The chilly one?"

Arrietty looks at them confused "The white floaty one"

"Olaf?" Anna asks

"Don't know his name but sure." Arrietty continued "He is the menace our people have been awaiting to conquer. The Chilly One." 

The four of them start laughing. Arrietty just looks to them in more confusion.

"Olaf? A menace?" Anna has a hard time getting the laughter away but she does. "He wouldn't hard a fly."

"He did once, on accident, and he was sad for a week." Kristoff adds "The fly didn't even die."

"Bring him to my village. Passed the apple trees in the meadow. And your friends will be let go."

Eugene chuckles "Fine. But this is just a misunderstanding"

"Also..." Rapunzel adds "If you hurt ANY of them. I swear to god I'll rip you to pieces."

Arrietty look to her suddenly serious face. It took a second but a Cheshire grin appeared as she held up Varian. "You'll have him back in no time at all."

Rapunzel went to grab Varian but apparently it was only a vision. A magic hologram of sorts.

"That makes sense." Eugene states "No way she'd be be able to defeat all three of them and get here in this amount of time." 

"The question is" Rapunzel wonders "Where is Olaf?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Alternate Title for this chapter was "From Down Here". I feel like the moral of this chapter was very similar to the one from the Episode "Freebird." Its a nice lesson of friendship. 
> 
> Honestly, Cass and Eugene are similar in allot of ways. Raps was right when she said that in "Cassandra vs Eugene"
> 
> Next chapter is very exposition-y. But also follows this chapters silly Plotline well.


	6. Issue 6: The Borrower's Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and Anna take a quest for the Princess of the Borrowers. Meanwhile Eugene comes up with an escape plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the longest chapter. But I'd view this more as a part two to the last chapter.

The cage was enough to hold a human, if they sat down. But the addition of two shrunken humans. Well, that was rather annoying for Cassandra. She was enjoying this whole situation. But did NOT expect that it'd lead to her, Lance, and Varian getting capture by tiny people. 

The borrowers worked around their little village. Some taking a moment to look up at the gigantic human. Cass couldn't care less. 

Luckily they quickly noticed another bunch of figures. Ones that indeed looked bigger by comparison to everything else.

Raps and Anna. They had Eugene, Kristoff, and Olaf with them. When they got there they stood by the edge of the village. None of the borrowers knew what to do. Not until their pink haired leader went up to them.

"At last. We finally meet, chilly-one." She spoke directly to Olaf

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

All the borrowers and suddenly gasps, which gets the snowman completely off guard. 

"Is that a threat, beast?" Arrietty put her staff to him ready to fight.

Olaf looked confused "No. Just trying to make friends."

Anna chimed in "As we said, Olaf is no menace. He's as sweet as can be. He's not your Chilly-One of prophecy."

Arrietty looked to the five of then curiously. "There's one way to tell." Arrietty suddenly disappears 

While gone Raps takes a look to the cage with her friends "You guys okay?" She asked in concern

"A little cramped. But overall we're okay." Cass states, clearly still annoyed however

Arrietty suddenly reappeared with a totem. "This totem will turn blue in the presence of the Chilly one" as she holds it and it turns red.

"Then what does THAT mean?" Eugene asked 

Arrietty suddenly realized it turned red instead of blue. She seemed surprised "The song of flame." 

"Song of flame?"

"The hero. The opposite to the chilly one. Every magic user has an opposite." She explains 

"Like sun and moon?"

"In this case, fire and ice" Arrietty points the necklace towards Anna and it glows more "YOU!"

"Of course" Anna thinks 

"A history of magic in your family." Kristoff remembers "I guess it makes sense."

Arrietty examines Olaf "I guess you aren't the Chilly-One" 

Anna looks to the totem "Can I see that?"

"First..." Arrietty holds it away from the giant Anna "You have to prove you're worthy." 

Anna sighs "Then you'll let our friends go?"

"If you truly are the Song of Flames I will let your friends go after you pass a test for us." Suddenly her magic takes the totem away.

"What test?"

"Follow me." Arrietty walks through the village. Anna and Rapunzel follow, making sure to not step on any borrowers. While Olaf stays behind trying to make friends with the confused Borrowers.

Raps mouths "I'm sorry” to her friends still in the small prison. And then "We'll be back." 

~

There was a wall near the edge of the village with writing and drawings on it. Anna, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Kristoff examine it.

"We have deciphered the best we could based off of this accent human language..." Arrietty began

"Yea, this is is English." Eugene states bluntly 

Arrietty seemed shocked "huh?"

"This is literally the same language we use today." Raps says, reading the text "Also, the text doesn't call it 'the chilly one' the text calls it" she takes a good look at it and wonders "The Frozen One."

Kristoff looks to Anna who had already seen the title. "Anna, you okay?" 

She examines the walls "The poison was called the frozen heart potion. It was made of leaves of a plant on some island." She traced her fingers on the wall, then stops, sighs, and looks to Kristoff "I don't know what to think."

Raps looks to her with concern and ready to comfort "You don't think..."

"No." Anna says quickly "It's not her."

Eugene looks to Arrietty "How long has this thing been here?" 

"14 years." She says as if that was a long long time. They all suddenly look at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"The youngest human in our party is 14." Rapunzel answers, amazed she has to explain

Arrietty looked shocked "Wow. You guys live long lives. Male borrowers are old at that age."

"Females?"

"Fairly young." Arrietty admits "We females have longer life spans."

Rapunzel realizes "It's a Matriarchy. I guess that kind of makes sense.” 

Arrietty thinks for a second, looking to Anna “If you truly think you’re up to the challenge, I can bring you to the actual totem."

Anna looked at her annoyed “If I don’t you’ll hurt my friends so I don’t exactly have a choice”

~

Arrietty leads them into a clearing of the forest. She grows to about Raps and Anna’s size and goes to a nearby tree. There’s a hole in the tree that she grabs something out of and it’s the weird totem she had before, just bigger. 

“If you hold this and you are the Song of Flames, then it might not be safe for your little servant on your shoulder.” Arrietty warns, motioning to Kristoff

“Boyfriend...” Kristoff protests

Anna grabs him and hands him to Rapunzel “Please hold him.”

“Of course”

Anna takes a deep breath and takes hold of the totem. Immediately, she falls to the ground.

“What’s happening?” Kristoff asks in concern

"She's the one."

It at first felt like a huge weight slammed down on her, hence the falling. But then she felt hot, unbearably so. But by the time that feeling went away, it all went away in full.

"Okay..." Anna takes a deep "I'm good." They look at her with concern and she wonders why. It's  
only a second that she realizes that she's on fire. Completely engulfed in flames. "What the?"

"You can stop it at any time" Arrietty said calmly 

Anna concentrates and a moment later all the fire is gone. She suddenly gives a huge excited smile "So cool!" She excitedly makes fire come out of her hand and then stops it.

The others could see the pure joy coming from her eyes. They were a bit confused but Kristoff understood why she was so excited.

"I have powers!" She said with an excited grin "Just like my sister!"

Eugene looks to her "You've wanted that huh?"

"Ever since I was a kid." She continues to test her powers a bit "I ALWAYS wanted to be like my sister." She thinks for a second "And oh my god, its perfect. Its like a contrast to hers. I love it!"

Arrietty smirked "Great. Now that that's settled, terms are changed if you want to save your friends, Song of Flames"

Anna chuckled "Probably will look for a catchier name" she gets back on track "What is it?"

"I want you to retrieve a special gem from the volcano." She states blunty

"No way is she..." Kristoff began

"I'm in!" Anna stated quickly before turning to her boyfriend. "It could be a good practice. Plus, I got Raps and you guys by my side."

"Actually..." Arrietty thinks out loud "I think it's better if I replaced the two tiny ones with a human that can actually can defend themselves."

Before Eugene had a chance to protest, Arrietty twisted her wrist and Eugene and Kristoff had disappeared. 

"What the...?"

"Its for their own good." Arrietty states before twisting again and suddenly Varian appears on Raps shoulder. "This one is much better."

"What happened?" Varian asks

Rapunzel looks at him a bit confused but goes with it "Anna has fire powers now and we're going on a quest to help her discover some gem."

"Ah" he smiled "Wait... What?"

~

Eugene and Kristoff suddenly realize they are in the cage with Cass and Lance.

"So you two were switch with him huh?" Lance asks

"Yea." Eugene said annoyed "I DO NOT like this Arrietty."

"Same." Cass rolled her eyes

"Oh hey guys!" They looked outside of the cage to see Olaf "What are YOU all doing here?"

"Olaf!" Kristoff smiled "Thank god, you're here buddy. We need you to go get Sven and the others from back on the boat." He smirked to the others "We had a back up planned."

The other smiled, knowing that the horse, reindeer, chameleon and raccoon could handle themselves

~

They had been walking for about a half an hour. Rapunzel simply suggested having her fly up the mountain to the volcanoes. But for some reason Arrietty didn't like the idea. 

She was seriously being difficult

"You said something about a Frozen Heart potion earlier." Rapunzel asks Anna while walking, figuring if she was going to have to wait the walk, she'd spend the time knowing something useful about her friend "What exactly is that about?"

Anna sighs looking to Rapunzel and Varian "I guess there's no reason you two shouldn't know."

Anna walked further but tried to look back at them as often as she could.

"When our parents died, they said it was some sort of accident on a cruise ship, well we were left to fend for ourselves. To run our company." She explained "Your father helped us enough, but when Elsa said she didn't need his help anymore, that was when they striked."

"They?"

"We had previous hired Hans, the man from the police station, to be an adviser. To be fair, I was a bit of the problem because I swore we were in love. I was wrong. He was only using me for the position of power."

"Does this have anything to do with the attempted murder case?" Varian asked with suspicion 

"Yes. Very much." She confirmed "After Fredric stopped helping we were visited by the Mayor of Weselton, who was hoping for some sort of business deal. However, Elsa's powers that day were somehow off the fritz and they went off almost killing him."

"That's where the case began?"

"Yea. Luckily for us, the Mayor's claims that she used sorcery to try and kill him made things unbelievable. So it seemed like we were fine as long as her powers were hidden." She explained "But Hans, who wanted control of the company, took this as his opportunity. He poisoned me with the Frozen Heart Potion which was supposed to freeze me into an ice sculpture so he could blame Elsa and get her locked up."

"I'm guessing that didn't work."

"You can thank Kristoff for that." Anna smiled "He was quickly able to learn from his family that the cure was an act of true love."

Rapunzel swooned "Aww. Kristoff kissed you?"

"Actually, we were still friends back then." Anna admits "It was Elsa who hugged me and brought me back. A sister's love apparently does the same thing."

"True love comes in many forms" Rapunzel smirks, thinking of Eugene, Varian, Pascal and all her wonderful friends.

"We got Hans to back off and leave the company and us alone by blackmailing him with a tape of him confessing to Elsa." Anna chuckles "Probably not our BEST moment but it worked."

"OHHHH. So that's what you were not telling me." Varian said, remembering the talk right before the Fury's attack

Anna smiles and pats his head "Yea. Trying to protect you."

Rapunzel seemed curious about that "From what exactly."

"Hans stated he was part of this conspiracy of sorts created by a woman named Cat Collins." 

"Lady Caine" Rapunzel stops in her path

"Oh yea." Anna stopped walking, taking a sec to remembered something "It was you two who defeated her."

"And it was her who froze my dad." Varian explained "And she pushed me into becoming the Alchemist to save him, but in reality she just wanted my intelligence so she could..." Varian had a hard time explaining. Clearly still feeling guilt

"Kill me." Rapunzel states, "and there's more. That I haven't told either of you. But I didn't think I'd need to."

"What?"

"She's the reason I got my powers." Rapunzel explains "When I was young my mom was apparently ill and was going to die. But my dad made a deal with Cat Collins. She gave him a magic flower to heal my mom, my dad gave her immunity from Coronan Law. She was only put away because we had outside help." 

"Hans stated that's how the conspiracy started. Because she got immunity from the law." Anna tried to process all this information "Your dad caused that?"

"He's not exactly proud, but yea." Rapunzel nods "You okay?"

Anna took a deep breath "Yea... Fine" she turns back to keep going "Let's just keep going."

~

The others were getting impatient waiting for Olaf to return to the others. 

"Where could Olaf be?"

~

Meanwhile, Olaf was inside the boat, trying to talk to Pascal and Ruddiger who had eaten too much food to even move from where they were 

"I'm really confused, why can't you come?"

~

Eugene sighs "Guess we're going to have to get out ourselves."

"Oh rely?"

"Yes." Eugene remembered what Raps had told him earlier "We all have skills that we bring to this team that are important." He looked to Lance. "Lance, what can you do?" He was getting them riled up

"I have dashing good looks and a heart of gold."

"Sure!" Eugene turned to Kristoff "Kristoff!"

Kristoff wasn't exactly prepared for this "Um, I'm loyal and I have knowledge about magic due to the fact I was raised by rock trolls."

"Rely? I did not know that. You'll have to tell me about that later." Eugene continued, still keeping the tone and beat. "Cass?"

"I'm strong, skilled, and also currently the only one of us normal sized." 

"That is true" Eugene continued "And ME! The AMAZING Flynn Rider am a cunning master of trickery." He worked himself up "WE GOT THIS!"

They smirked. "So what's the plan?"

Eugene suddenly went dull. "Let me think of one."

~

Rapunzel, Anna, Varian, and Arrietty finally make it to the volcano. Arrietty quickly shows them a cave entrance and they go in. 

Within the cave there is a river of magma flowing through the cave. On the other side of it lays a stone on a pedestal. Arrietty looks to it. 

“That’s it” She says “The Borrower’s Stone.”

“Why exactly do you want it?” Varian looked to her curiously.

“Despite its power, I don’t actually want it. I just want to make sure it’s not in that spot.” She explains 

“Why not?”

“It’s causing abnormalities in the islands environment.” Arrietty explains 

“Abnormalities Huh?” Varian smirks “I like your vocabulary” 

“Focus.” Rapunzel reminds him. She then looks across the river. “Okay then, I can just fly over there and get it.”

“No” Arrietty says quickly “It needs to be the Song of Flames.”

“Me?” Anna looked to her and then back to the magma. “I don’t know if I can actually do that? My powers are new and...”

Without warning, Arrietty pushes her into the river. Quickly causing Raps and Varian to scream “Anna!”

Anna makes it out fine, but clearly feels weird. “I’m fine. I think. Just feels a bit... muddy.”

Varian thought about this “This is magma we’re talking about. So that makes sense.”

Anna took this chance to simply go for it as she trudged over to the other side, with ease. She gets to the Stone and picks it up. “Got it!” 

Suddenly the whole cave starts to shake.

“What the?” Anna says confused

“Have you NEVER seen Indiana Jones?” Varian comments “Come on let’s get out.”

~

“Hey buddy!” Eugene called to one of the borrowers

The borrower looked to him surprised “Me?”

“Yea you! You think you could’ve actually taken us in without magic.” Eugene comments “Even at your height we could’ve taken you ALL on. Easily.”

Lance smirked, playing along “Tsk tsk tsk. What would you leader say?”

By this time more borrowers have gathered around the cage. “Princess Arrietty has it all covered. She protects us.”

Eugene laughs “Princess Huh? Seems like she only got the drop on us because of the element of surprise.”

“Oh yea. We’ll show you!” One of them yelled “You humans are nothing without your height advantage.”

“Then why don’t you let us out and show us?” Kristoff says calmly “I’m sure we’re up for the challenge.”

The borrowers look to each other and nod. They grab the key to the cell and unlock it. 

Quickly Cass grabs the door as soon as it’s slightly ajar and smirks. “Thanks for that, it was getting cramped.”

The borrowers suddenly remember that she still was normal height and try to close the door but Cass has it pried open. She then opens it all the way so the four of them could make a getaway. 

Just as the humans were charging for the exit they suddenly realize that Rapunzel, Anna, Varian, and Arrietty have returned. 

“You know, I WAS going to let you go” Arrietty said annoyed.

“You ain’t caging us any more, Lady.” Eugene replies 

Arrietty sighs “Whatever.”

Eugene looks pleased “So can we please have our normal heights again?”

“Not until you’re out of my village. I don’t need seven humans cramping up the place.”

~

Back at the campsite, all the humans are back to their normal heights and Raps quickly hugs Eugene. “Guess you got what you wanted, huh?” She smiled

“Yea. But you were right, Blondie. I shouldn’t be worried about what I contribute because I can be pretty awesome.” He smiled 

She kisses him on the cheek. "I am going to miss my tiny boyfriend."

"Don't worry, if you still want something tiny and cute, you still got Varian."

Varian just notices his name being said from a few yards away "Huh?"

~

Anna practices with her new powers on a different part of the beach. Kristoff sees her and goes up to her. "So I'm guessing this trip has been a success."

Anna turns to him with a huge smile. "Yep. Got to spend time with my shrunken boyfriend, went on a cool adventure, and even GOT SUPERPOWERS." She chuckled "I can't wait to show Elsa!"

"You will be a great hero." Kristoff smiles quickly 

"I couldn't agree more" they heard another voice say

They notice a human height Arrietty sitting in a nearby tree, she jumps down to see them. 

"Arrietty" Anna says "What's up now?"

"I wanted to give you something as a thank you." She states as she hands her a necklace. Anna quickly notices the stone in the middle as the one she grabbed from the cave.

"That's the Borrowers Stone."

"I've been calling what I made the Borrower's necklace." Arrietty explains. "You're destined to be intertwined with this 'frozen one' and i wanted to make sure that if it ever came down to it, you could defeat them." 

"So it's like a power boost?" She asks

"Kind of. It also gives you powers of a borrower princess like myself, and then some."

Anna smirks as she puts it on "Thank you" she then turned to Kristoff "Mind if I test it?"

Kristoff shrugged "Be my guest."

Anna positioned her hand towards him and Kristoff quickly shrunk. She then did the opposite motion and he grew back.

"Cool!"

"I believe in you, Song of Flames," Arrietty smiles "Or should I say Anna."

Anna smiled "Your gift is appreciated. And I promise it'll go to good use."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea, I generally like the idea of Anna having fire powers. I think it works really well for her as a character. Shes the fiery passion to Elsa cold cynicism. 
> 
> Also, sorry for anyone who wanted more Olaf. I for some reason am not the best at writing for him. Who knew? I'd rather have a small amount of him that is decent than a large amount where i end up messing it up. I love the guy too much.


	7. Issue 7: The Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new potential Fury victim recruits Sundrop to be her bodyguard. Varian and Anna assist. Meanwhile, Elsa gets more names added to her list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said there was a chapter that was very much like an act 1 finale. Well, its this one. After this one no more chapters on this one until my Vampunzel fic is done.

Eugene and Lance enter Monty's office. They had just returned from their break to find the man smiling at them. "Well there you two are? Have you two decided what you want to do?"

"We would like to be a reporter duo?"

"A duo?" He seemed confused "That's new."

"But it'll get us a lot of attention" Eugene smirked. The two of them had this idea after their last adventure. "Imagine, two men who met when they were just orphanage boys, now reporting on issues that matter. It's a story of success and you can sell the idea to make even more publicity."

Monty chuckled "I get the feeling you two used to be the scheming type as kids.”

"You don't know the half of it." Lance chuckled

"Well, you clearly worked hard on your idea. And I believe you both to have the potential to make it big. I say let's go for it." He smirks "But you two will have to share an office space"

They both chuckle until Eugene asks very seriously "You're not serious right?"

~

The group, or at least most of them hung around Fredric's. They poured out drinks for those who were old enough. (well, Rapunzel had had a light drink since she was close to being of age; so everyone except Varian). 

"To Eugene and Lance" Fredric toasted "Making the best out of life starting in hardship."

They all cheered, which only boosted Eugene's ego a lot. But it could've used a bit of that admittedly.

It was then when Anna and Kristoff arrives and joined the others "Hey guys!" 

"Anna! Kristoff!" Varian smiled "Come join us!"

They did so and Anna chuckled "Were we the only ones who had to deal with a lot of work that we missed."

"Maybe, but only two of us run a company. And one of those companies is an art studio." Lance states "So maybe that's mostly you."

They all chuckle. 

"So Fredric, Arianna" Anna asked "Did you hear about the island trip?"

"Not at all" Arianna smirked "Tell us all. We all missed our resident superheroes. So you gotta tell us."

Anna chuckled "Well, the guys were shrunken by this crazy tiny woman leader named Arrietty. We had fun taking a advantage of their new heights, we had an adventure exploring a volcano and look...!" She created a fire with her hand "I have superpowers now."

"That's great!" Fredric smiled "Have you told your sister yet."

"I intend to." Anna states "But she seemed really busy. And since I got back, I haven't gotten a chance to rest until now."

"Sounds like you're not even resting now" Eugene comments 

"Trust me." Kristoff chuckles, rather exhaustedly "This IS her being calm."

There's a suddenly slamming on the door. Fredric goes to answer it but as he does the door just opens and a strange woman barges in. 

She was an odd looking woman in fur coats of black and white. Her hair was black and white too. But in general, she seem just unpleasant. 

"I need to speak to the mayor." She said

"That would be me." Fredric states 

"I just had a threat to my life. From a woman called the Fury."

They all start to pay attention.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Varian asked 

The woman looked at him offended "you ignorant worker child, how DARE you. I am Cruella De Vil. Famous fashion designer."

"Yea, I know you." Anna states "Didn't my parents used to do business with you?"

"I do business with a lot of people." She states "And now I'm looking to hire that Sundrop girl to be my bodyguard for the time being."

"Ma'am, Sundrop works for free." Rapunzel explains "Also, what about the Alchemist?"

"No way!" She states "I wouldn't be caught dead with THAT gross disgrace for a child. At least Sundrop has SOME style."

Fredric, knowing full well who she was saying this in front of, tried to explain the situation. "I'll get Sundrop to help. But she works with the Alchemist at all time. They are partners."

Cruella groans "Fine. But the boy better stay as far from any cameras following me as humanly possibly."

"Trust me, I get the feeling you're not exactly his style anyway." Varian rolled his eyes

"Were you saying something?"

Varian sighs "No."

"Don't worry, we'll get them to help you." Fredric says, hoping she'd leave

"Make sure they meet me at my fashion gala tonight. I won't be made a fool at MY show."

"They'll be there." He sees her out as she finally leave.

Clearly Varian was annoyed, but Cass quickly puts a hand on his shoulder and gives him a warm smile "Well... She's a bitch."

Varian suddenly chuckles "Cass...!"

"Maybe I should join you guys." Anna suggests "Maybe I can be a superhero too!"

Raps looks at her curiously "You think you got the time?"

"I make time to hang out with you guys. I think I totally can" she smirked "Call me Firestorm"

Lance interrupts "That's a DC superhero"

"Heatblast!"

This time it was Varian "A Ben 10 Alien."

"Heat WAVE?"

Lance again "Okay. That one's a VILLAIN."

~

Elsa looks to her list. Only three names on it so far and two were crossed off. She quickly notices Hans arriving behind her and she smirks "You finally have it?"

"Yes. The names of nine more members. It's the best I can do. Even given the resources I have. The rabbit hole is too deep for even me."

Elsa chuckles "Oh believe me. I can dig myself deeper."

"So I'm free to go?" He asks her

"I guess. I might need you again so be prepared." She states 

"When I get a chance, I WILL make you pay for what you did to my father."

She chuckled "No you won't." She grabbed the list from his hand "You won't care enough. You should be thanking me. I got you the job you always wanted."

"That doesn't mean I don't despise you."

"Of course you hate me. I'm better than you." She smirked "You don't like it when people are better than you."

Hans didn't say anything to this, he just stormed out. Elsa shrugged, looked at the names on the note and wrote them down on her own list.

~

Anna wore red

There wasn't much else to her costume. At least not yet. Rapunzel and Varian worked together to make a costume that both hid her identity and was flame proof. Though the fact that her clothes didn’t burn when originally using her powers was a sign it probably wasn't needed. But they wanted to make sure.

No hero name yet. She was still stuck. So they just referred to her as 'their new friend' when meeting up with Cruella De Vil. 

"I swear, the Fury's demands are insane." Cruella complained to the heroes "Whatever does she mean by 'repent your sins'. Why is my warning so cryptic while the Mayor of Weselton had a clear and easy message."

The Alchemist looks to the other two. "To be fair, she makes a good point." He had to stand several yards away. Neither Sundrop or the new hero liked it, but it was the rule of someone they needed to protect. 

"Exactly. At least you happen to have a brain behind those ugly goggles." Cruella comments 

Sundrop sighs, the Fashion Gala was going off without a hitch. No sign of the Fury.

Cass, Eugene, Lance, and Kristoff were off to the side. Cass was on duty, prepared for the attack. This was going to be when they caught her. They were prepared.

But they didn't expect to see Elsa walk through the door.

"Is that Elsa?" Eugene asks Kristoff as he suddenly sees her 

"It is. That's weird. Why would she take an interest in this?"

Cass quickly came up with a game plan. "Kristoff, go talk to her. She might be in trouble if the Fury shows up because then she might be blamed for it. Eugene, Lance, see what you can figure out from everyone around. I'll check the perimeter."

They all nod and go to their selective missions. 

Kristoff goes up to Elsa "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"A potential business deal" she answers "You?"

"That's a long story." Kristoff admits. "But I suggest you get outta here."

"Why?" She suddenly seemed concerned 

"Just trust me, Cassandra thinks there's a chance of a Fury attack tonight. We don't want you to get accused."

"I see" Elsa nods "Thanks Kristoff, you're a good friend." She smiled and turns to exit. Though that wasn't exactly the plan.

~

Almost everyone was gone from the galla. Cruella was still there with the heroes and their friends. The group meets up again.

"That's odd." Cruella states "She said she'd attack tonight."

"Maybe she meant after the galla." Anna shrugs "we'll just wait."

Cruella groans "You mean I was seen in the presence of this disgusting child the WHOLE night." She motion to the Alchemist.

At this point, he was done with her crap. "You know what! No! I've been trying to HELP you. We're trying to save you from a serial killer and all you can do is INSULT me. Don't you think it's this kind of behavior that made you a target in the first place!?"

Cruella didn't say anything. She simply rolled her eyes at him.

"That's it! I need air. Call me if The Fury arrives." The Alchemist begins to exit.

Sundrop decides to follow but turns to Anna first "Keep an eye on her okay? Send someone if the Fury shows." Sundrop runs after her brother 

~

Varian was leaning against the wall outside, taking a deep breath. He was immediately thankful to see his sister, but also a bit concerned "Shouldn't you be protecting Cruella."

"You're my brother. I care about you more." She states "Plus, Anna has it handled."

He teared up a bit "I just wanna help. And some people STILL view me as a criminal."

"Being an ex-vigilante does that to you." She shrugs "But you know that it doesn't matter what they think. You always do the right thing and that's what matters. You're a spectacular hero."

"Thank you." He hugs her 

"Cruella isn't a good person, we can CLEARLY see that. But you know, she still deserves our protection." She reminds him "Even if she's AWFUL to you." She pat his head "And trust me, hurting my little brother is like a Grade A offense for me."

Varian let go and chuckled "I believe that." He sighs "You're right. We need to protect Cruella at all costs."

"At all costs" she repeats

~

Anna suddenly noticed the air going chilly. It wasn't as bad for her as the others apparently because they all started to shiver.

"She's here" Cass states

"Indeed I am" The Fury shows herself from the other side of the room. "And I see you have a new hero protecting you, Cruella."

Anna turns to Eugene, Lance, and Kristoff. "Go get Sundrop and the Alchemist"

The three nod and begin to do so, but they are suddenly stopped by a twist of the Fury's wrist and an ice prison forms around then. "Can't have that." She states "Need a temporary hold."

The Fury begins to walk towards Cruella but Anna steps in the way. "I'm not letting you get to her." 

Cass quickly points her gun at the Fury "Back off"

The Fury quickly shoots an ice beam at Cass but she dodges. But she had a suspicion the Fury wasn't actually trying to hurt her and was missing on purpose.

"Cass, get Cruella out of here." Anna states.

Cass realizes that she's right and she grabs Cruella's arm and the two make a run for it. The Fury goes to go after them but Anna creates a fire wall between her and them. 

"Not happening"

The Fury looks to the new hero with interest. "So they happened to find a girl with fire powers. Great! Sounds like a challenge."

The two suddenly sends blasts at each other that collide. Anna notices the gem of her necklace glowing blue and then red. It was alternating between the two faster and faster until...

The two attacks of both woman suddenly cause the whole thing to blow up, sending both of them hurdling back. Anna's mask has been torn off while Elsa's blue skin was going away to the point her face could be seen.

The two sisters suddenly recognize each other 

"Elsa..."

"Anna..." 

Elsa's face is clearly quickly in a panic, she twists her hand and suddenly disappears, Anna is left in shock.

Sundrop and the Alchemist quickly arrive to find a completely stunned Anna

"Everything okay?"

"The Fury, she's Elsa. And she's after Cass and Cruella"

They both look to each other with surprise. They know the implications of this and they quickly realize they need to get going.

"We have to go" Rapunzel states "Anna, stay here so you can unfreeze the guys."

"Ok" Anna says, unsure what to think, and kind of still in shock

"Don't worry." Varian looks at Anna "We'll stop Elsa."

As Varian and Rapunzel go to leave Anna grabs Varian's wrist "No!" They look to her surprised "Please SAVE Elsa."

Varian and Rapunzel loom at each other than give her a comforting smile "We promise." Varian said

~

Cassandra runs with Cruella through the halls. Neither making much of noise. 

"Did you seriously get us lost?" Cruella says annoyed

"Well it's not like this place has a map or anything." Cassandra retorts back.

They start to run again as soon as they notice the mist. But they eventually run directly into the Fury. She apparently had enough time to recharge because her blue skin was back.

Cass quickly gets her gun out and points it towards her "Hands up!"

The Fury, clearly not in the mood for banter anymore, quickly shoots an ice beam at her that tosses the gun out of her hand. "I suggest backing off."

Cassandra doesn't listen as she quickly runs up and starts to fight with her. However she ends up being overpowered by the villain and thrown against the wall.

"That's enough!" Sundrop calls out "Fury, you need to stop this right now."

"You aren't deterring me from this." She grits her teeth.

"Think about Anna?" The Alchemist calls out.

The Fury quickly realizes that they must have just figured out. "Sorry" she sighs "But I prepared for you two trying to stop me."

She takes out a black rock from her pocket. "I hear this has an almost Kryptonite like affect." She quickly throws it to them. Both start getting headaches quickly, but it hits Sundrop harder as she falls to the ground. "I had it especially made to work from just a few feet away." 

The Fury moves over to Cruella who's still in a state of panic. She was backed up to wall with nowhere to go.

"That's enough!" The Alchemist goes to attack but quickly pushed aside. "I'm not letting you do this! Not to Anna!"

Varian's mind was racing. He couldn't imagine the intense pain Anna was going through now after finding out that her sister was a murderer. He had a hard time getting up due to the rock and getting pushed aside. He had to protect his friend.

"I'm doing this for her." She talked to him while still keeping her attention on Cruella. She formed the ice dagger, ready to kill.

Varian quickly noticed Cass's gun right near him. He couldn’t let her kill someone, and he only had a few moments left. He had to act. 

"So am I..." He quickly grabs the gun and shoots The Fury. He ended up hitting her right in the shoulder.

The ice dagger suddenly deforms and she recoils in pain. "Ah!" Cruella quickly makes a run for it and gets far enough away where she can't be seen.

Rapunzel was still conscious to see what was happening, and Cass, who had managed to get up threw the black rock as far away from the group as possible. 

Rapunzel gets up, ready to face her. "It's over, Elsa"

Elsa looked at the three of them, seeming a bit remorseful. And she sighs. "Sorry, but it's not. You have won the battle, but the Fury will win the war." She quickly twists her wrist, disappearing into the mist.

Rapunzel and Cass, both of whom have for the most part recovered, look at Varian who's still on the ground shaking. 

"I... I shot her." Varian shook

"You did what you had to." Raps kneels down and quickly comforts him. "And you saved Cruella."

"But I could've killed her."

Cass sighed "Yea. And it sucks. I hate the fact that I have to carry that weapon around. But its for situations like THAT, when it could mean life or death for someone."

Varian lifted his head, he was tearing up but he was focused on something different. "Anna... Where's Anna?"

~

Anna sat down on a bench, tearing up. The guys were all there. Kristoff right by the side of the love of his life. And he was the first to notice the others arrive.

"Rapunzel! Varian!" She got up and saw them "What happened?"

"She ran off" Rapunzel states "She didn't kill Cruella"

"But it took Varian giving her a gunshot to the shoulder"

Anna seemed surprised by this as she looked to Varian who was in tears and had his head down. "Varian... You shot her?" She seemed hurt 

"Anna... I..." He trailed off, not really being able to speak

"What happened to SAVING her?" She turns a little red from hurt and she was crying "You promised"

"He had to." Cass steps in, defending the boy 

"Right now we have to be focused on what to do." Raps states

Anna takes a deep breath. "Me and Kristoff will go talk to her." She looks to Kristoff who nods his head. "Please, just let us discuss this as a family before you guys make any moves." 

"I dont know..." Cass states but Rapunzel puts her arm on Cass's shoulder 

"It's fine. If anyone can get through to Elsa, it's Anna."

Anna nods "Thank you." She quickly goes to leave. Kristoff right behind her.

~

Elsa tended to the gunshot wound from her hidden base. She suddenly heard two people walk-in. Elsa wasn't surprised knowing it was Anna and Kristoff. "I probably should've suspected you'd get fire powers. I'm proud of you."

"What the hell, Elsa." Was her response 

"I guess you see why I didn't want you getting involved on the conspiracy."

"Okay so CLEARLY I don't need to EXPLAIN how this is wrong. Right?" Anna was furious

"This city BETRAYED us, Anna" she shot back "People who we thought were friends were using us, and it's all this city's fault."

"This city? You mean Fredric, I’m sure you're upset at what he did but..." Anna stalled, she admittedly also felt betrayed from the information she had learned on the island 

"He only started it. He was being selfish, looking after his own family over the city's. And as soon as it started to spread, our parents were the first ones dead." She explained "Anna, their deaths were HIS FAULT" 

"What?" She questioned

"Cruella De Vil." She answered "The woman you and your friends saved. She KILLED our parents."

Anna tried to rebuttal but everything she was saying made sense "That doesn't make killing people the right choice."

"Oh really? Because after the first two deaths, people in this city, their lives suddenly got much better. And little by little I’m fixing things."

"This isn't right! This isn't you!" Anna yelled, eyes tearing

Elsa sighed "Anna please... I know it's hard to imagine. It was hard for me too. A part of me hurts each time. But it's what needs to be done!" 

Anna didn't respond for a bit. Kristoff could see the turmoil going through her head. The thoughts going through her head. Elsa's words starting to click with her. 

"I... I don't know."

Kristoff looks at Anna surprised "Anna, you can't be serious, right? Neither of you can. This is not how we fix things."

"Kristoff, remember what Rapunzel told us." Anna states, wiping her eyes a bit "There really is something up in this city. And if this is what it takes."

"Killing people?"

Anna sighs "THAT you make a point on. Elsa, you can't just kill people without due process."

"Do you think they use due process? Anna, they tried to KILL YOU. This is WAR!" Elsa said, still trying to sway her "What would you do if it was me?"

"Yea, Anna, what would you do?" They heard a voice from behind Elsa. Hans had snuck through the back door. He was holding what seemed to be a vile of potion.

"Hans!" Anna feels her hand flare up, but she didn't show it.

"I said you can go now." Elsa rolled her eyes "You gave me the list. You can survive."

"You see. I haven't exactly gotten revenge for my father yet." He grins

"And you won't..." Elsa stated before suddenly Hans splashed Elsa with the liquid that was the vile "What’s this?"

"A different potion. The Mitos Potion otherwise known as the Curse of the Sun." He explains. Suddenly they notice Elsa freezing up as she prepared to attack. She was turning into gold. "The irony is, its the sun that ends the ice witch."

Elsa grits her teeth, unable to act much due to the pain of the gunshot as the gold kept covering her.

Soon Elsa is completely golden up. But Anna doesn't seemed to be phased. "You're an idiot." She glares at him "You realize that I know how to fix this right? We did it before and we can do it again."

With a simple movement of her hand, Anna places it on Elsa's shoulder to dramatically enact the Act of True love. But nothing happens. 

"Huh?"

"Maybe that's not enough." Kristoff suggests "It was a hug that did it last time."

"Good thinking." She nods and gives her sister a hug. Still nothing. Now her spirit was starting to sink "What the?"

"I made sure the potion didn't have an Act of True Love clause." Hans explains 

Anna quickly understands. Her confidence fads in an instance as she hugs harder. Clinging for any chance it might still work. Tearing up she cried "No no no no."

Kristoff went to attack Hans "You're a monster!"

"Me?" Hans protests pointing to Elsa "SHE'S the monster. SHE killed my father. This is HER fault."

Kristoff goes to attack until Anna calls out to him "Kristoff!"

Kristoff suddenly turned to Anna and saw a scary sight. She had let go of Elsa, but she was still crying. The tears wouldn't last long because they would evaporate when going down her skin that had completely turned red. And the purple gem of her necklace was glowing red.

"Kristoff, back away from him!" She commanded and he quickly listened.

Hans, who had no idea Anna could do this, started to backup fearfully. He hit the corner of the room only to find that he was trapped. 

"You've just made a huge mistake." She said as she grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her. He quickly struggled to breath at how tight she grabbed it and sweat was pouring down from him from fear and heat. The whole room felt like an oven but she didn't notice.

"You're just like her" Hans barely made out "You're a monster!"

"No Hans. You're the monster." Anna said. Kristoff had never seem so much hate in somebody's eyes. And to see it from the love of his life was the worst part. "And you'll never hurt MY FAMILY again."

The whole corner of the room suddenly lit on fire. It didn't reach Kristoff and he figured Anna intended it that way. All he saw was fire and all he heard was Hans screaming. And by the time the fire was gone all that remained was Anna and a pile of charred remains that he could guess was what remains of Hans.

Anna suddenly looked back to Kristoff. She looked normal again and the tears were back. Kristoff was pale and speechless. He was tempted to run, the only thing holding him back was who it was. It was Anna.

"Anna, what... What have you done?"

"What I had to." She said, seeming pretty determined, but still in tears "Elsa was right."

Kristoff quickly tried to fix this. "No no no. Anna, this is not right. You just KILLED someone." 

"And what...? Now you're going to run. Like they did with Elsa." Anna turns away annoyed 

"No never" Kristoff says adamantly "I love you Anna. But that doesn't make this right!"

Anna turned to him still tearing "I love you too." She smiled lovingly but then takes a deep breath "But I need to do this."

"What? You're just going to finish Elsa's mission?"

"Yes." Anna states, taking time "Maybe more."

"More...?" Kristoff asks shocked

"Corona allowed this to happen, Kristoff. Its Rapunzel's father fault that this happened!"

"Oh come on" Kristoff yells "You can't just sit here and blame one person."

"I'm not." She suddenly realizes something. "Rapunzel... Varian. Its their fault too, Kristoff! They could've saved and reasoned with her. Instead they just SHOT her." She felt fury fill up remembering what happened "VARIAN SHOT HER!"

"Look you're upset at them for not doing as they promised. I get it. That sucks. But..." 

Kristoff's rant was cut off by Anna kissing him on the lips. He pulled back. "Anna, what the...?" He was concerned "Are you crazy?"

She definitely looked it. Her hair was a mess, her skin was not red anymore but pale and she had a weird mix of tears and a laugh going. 

"I don't know." She admits "But you're either with me, or against me, Kristoff. So are you going to help me or not?"

Kristoff took a moment to catch his breath and look at her seriously, yet lovingly "Anna, I love you more than anyone else. And it'll always be that way. And that's why I can't let you do this."

Anna suddenly calmed down. She looked up at him with a loving look. But then took a hold of her necklace. The necklace Arrietty gave her. "The thing is, Kristoff. I love you too. But you don't have a choice in this." Suddenly purple flames came from the necklace and surrounds Kristoff. She was using Arrietty's gift on him. 

His vision was surrounded by flames. But when he could see again, he noticed he seemed to be what seemed to be a purple glass prison. When he noticed Anna's giant face watching him, it dawned on him what exactly she did. 

He was inside the necklace.

Anna fell to her knees, holding the necklace to her heart. "I love you Kristoff." She then looked up to the golden Elsa statue "I love you, Elsa. And I'm going to make them pay for hurting us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make you proud  
> Get the answers and set you free  
> Don't you worry, whatever it might take  
> I'll find a way  
> And I swear right now  
> That no matter what comes of me  
> Anybody who stands or has stood in my path  
> They are going to pay  
> They... Will... Pay...


	8. Issue 8: The Second Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna deals with the aftermath of the confrontation with Hans. And she decides to do what she believes is the best thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yea. 
> 
> As you probably guessed that whole end scene of the last chapter was supposed to be a "Queen For A Day" type thing for Anna. So time for me to answer a few questions I haven't been asked. (my favorite pastime)
> 
> Q: Wait, does this mean Anna is the new Fury (aka the bad guy)?  
> A: Yep. Elsa was indeed a red herring and the villain is indeed Anna.
> 
> Q: Are you an idiot? Anna is so sweet and lovable!  
> A: Yea she is, or i guess was. So was Varian, and he still fell down a dark path in the series. And I promise it's not only for shock value, I intend on making this villain arc pretty understandable (though maybe not easily forgivable) 
> 
> Q: So does this mean Anna's arc is going to mimic Varian's from the show?  
> A: Yes and no. Anna's circumstances are allot different than Varian's. So you can expect her as a villain to be much different. I am totally throwing little Easter eggs in however. Especially since this is a fanfiction.
> 
> Q: Why Anna?  
> A: I might go into more detail at another time. But my idea was to make Varian's Varian. And I needed a character who was sweet and lovable like him, but was also impulsive and stubborn like him. There were more factors that i might list one day that connect the two.
> 
> But enough of that, let's continue the story.

Do you wanna build a Snowman?

The tune echoes in her head

~

Anna knocks on the door to Fredric's house. Rapunzel answers the door and Anna is in tears.

"What happened?"

"I was able to get through to her" she lied, but Rapunzel couldn't tell "But she left to hide. She didn't want to be arrested and all." 

"I see" Rapunzel didn't want to break her friends heart by saying it's likely that she was going to go look for her. "Feel free to come in. I'll make tea."

Anna comes in and sees Arianna in the kitchen. Clear she heard her and knew everything going on. The fact that she was a family friend didn't make it any better.

"We'll do our best to make sure she gets help." Arianna says quickly

"Thank you" Anna teared a bit "Where's Varian?"

"Sleeping. He did have to shoot someone today. He needs to rest, it's kind of traumatic for a boy that age."

"I see." Anna sounded like she understood, but in actually she didn't. Varian SHOT HER SISTER and they're treating him like he's the VICTIM.

She couldn't think about looking at him. Not after it was his fault that his sister was the way she was now. Why she couldn't fight back against Hans' attack.

And tea wasn't going to calm that anger

~

Do you wanna build a Snowman?

Come on let's go and play.  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
Its like you gone away.  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not.  
I wish you would tell me why?

~

Anna made it home, the first thing she noticed was Olaf. Of course he was there. He always was. And he happily went up to her.

"Anna! Thank god you're home!" He smiled "Where's Elsa?"

"She went away for a little bit. Kristoff too." Anna couldn't bare to explain everything to him. But she might not have to if she just did what had to be done. "But they'll be back soon. I promise."

"Oh" he clearly didn't know what to think of this news "Well, I'm going to miss them."

"Me too." She picked up the snowman and brought him to the couch. She sat down and just wrapped him in a warm hug. Exactly what she knew he loved. 

She felt so happy that Olaf was still there for her. Not only was he an amazing support system, but his being there proved that Elsa was fine. She was still alive and could be saved.

~

Do you wanna build a snowman?

Or ride our bikes around the hall  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to the pictures on the wall  
It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms  
Just watching the hours tick by.

~

Anna's dream that night brought her into a scary place. She was on a boat, she could tell. A cruise. A beautiful night. So why did things seem wrong?

She explored a bit, seeing all the rooms. The faceless passerbys did not seem to notice her. But suddenly her jaw widened when she noticed that two of the passerbys weren't faceless at all. They were her parents.

She quickly took the opportunity to follow them to what seemed like the room they were staying at "Mom... Dad...?"

It was almost like magic because suddenly they both turned to her with bewildered faces. 

"Anna... Is that you?" Their mother looked to her 

Her father examined her "Why do you look older? And like a ghost."

"We only saw you a few days ago."

Anna looked to her parents with a surprised look. But determined that she didn't care. She quickly went to hug them but passed through them as if she was a ghost.

"No no no!" She seemed to panic "why can you see me and not touch me."

Their mother seemed to notice the necklace Anna is wearing. "Is that the Borrowers Stone? From the island?"

Anna nods yes quickly

Her parents give each other a look. Neither truly knowing what's going on. But they have a good guess.

"Anna... We love you and Elsa. So much."

"More than either of you will ever know."

Anna was quickly in tears. "Why is this important?"

There was suddenly someone bursting through the door. It was Cruella De Vil. And she had two men with guns by their sides. "You know what's happening here. My associates and I don't exactly appreciate what you've been up to."

"Leave us alone Cruella!" Anna screams at her.

Cruella doesn't see her and just points to her men. "Light em' up boys."

Anna suddenly sees a flurry of bullets coming her way. Fearful, she tries to duck but quickly realizes that not only is she too slow, the bullets were going right through her. "What the...?"

It's not until she looks behind her when she suddenly realizes it. Her parents were dead. It was too late. 

Her dream was showing her why Elsa was correct.

~

Anna woke with a fright to notice her necklace glowing. It was quickly annoying her and she took it off in a fury and shook it "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME!"

"I'm not trying to tell you anything." It was Kristoff's voice. She quickly stopped the shaking and steadied it. 

"I'm so sorry, Kristoff. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine" he sighs, his voice could still be heard from the necklace, but only by her. "Kind of cozy in here."

Anna chuckled softly but it didn't last long because she remembered WHY she put him in there.

Without much of a word she got up and walked out, taking the necklace with her.

~

She looked at the gold statue of Elsa. Unsure what to say or even do. She just stared and cried.

Please I know you're in there  
People have been asking where you've been.  
You say have courage, and i'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you  
Through every sin.  
We only had eachother, was just you me  
What am I going to do?

Do you wanna build a snowman?

She looked over to the desk she had in there. And quickly she saw a piece of paper that caught her eye. It was a list.

Mal Casca. Crossed off.

Mayor of Weselton. Crossed off.

Cruella De Vil.

Cruella De Vil. There was no question anymore. The Fury had came for her, and would again. This time, she wouldn't fail. This time there'd be no savior for her. She had the opportunity to have her help, but now, after knowing what she did. There was no way she'd help her. 

Anna took a second to concentrate. Her skin turned red on command. Whatever ability Elsa had to make her look different. So did she. 

But she couldn't just use her own powers. Rapunzel and Varian would quickly notice it was her if someone was burned to death. And she needed to keep them in the dark. Needed them to not interfere. 

At least, not until it was their turn for reckoning. 

The necklace. She could make her moves silently without much noise or effort. She could just shrink and then splat.

The idea seemed wrong. She still felt wrong about what she was intending on doing. But what other choice did she have? Cruella would die by her hand, or should she say foot, she’d make sure of that. The woman who killed her parents, she’d feel no remorse for that. She clearly deserved it. 

There were ten more names on that list. Not all of them in Corona. But she could come up with a plan on how to take out all of them. She needed time to devise one.

~

A few weeks later.

Cruella De Vil was back in Corona. This was her chance. Anna knew she had to take it. She had spent several weeks planning, learning from how Elsa would do things. And knew exactly what her plan was. Step one began that day.

10 names. The first one would be crossed off tonight. And she knew how to do it.

Anna had only seen the group a few times since that night. And they happened to be at the Snuggly Duckling like usual. So she visited.

"Hey, well look who's back" Lance said, smiling to her "You feeling any better?"

"It's hard" she sat down "But I'm managing."

She quickly looked to Raps and Varian. Raps was looking at her in concern, clearly hoping she could help with whatever pain she was going through. But she couldn't. 

Varian kind of looked at her, but also kind of had his head down. As if he knew she was still mad at him. But he couldn't know that for certain.

She sighed "Varian, it's fine. You did what you had to." She didn't look at him when saying it. She couldn't or else her insincerity would have shown.

Varian sighs "Yea. I guess"

"How about I get you guys some drinks" Anna suggests, specifically for Raps and Varian "I owe you two for at least trying."

"Thanks." Raps smiles, putting her arm over Varian to comfort him "We could really use it."

Anna smiled, turned away, and immediately rolled her eyes. "Two Root Beers it is." She said as she walked up to get them

"You think she's okay?" Lance was the first to ask when she was gone.

"We're talking about Anna here" Eugene states "We've known her for a few months now. And we know she's strong." He thinks for a second "Or at least that's what Kristoff told me."

"I don't know. I'm worried for her." Raps sighs 

"I mean. It's fair to worry. She's been through alot." Cass states "I've seen worse situations completely break certain officers. Some GOOD men and woman."

"But it's not like she's going to turn evil after that right?" Varian thinks out loud. He couldn’t imagine himself doing it. It just seemed crazy to him.

"I mean, we don't know the extent of the trauma she experienced" Cass states "But I imagine the fact she's here right now is a good sign."

"The question is, do we ask her to relive all of it? Is that fair to her is we ask so that we have all the information?" Rapunzel asked, quickly getting the group to get quiet

They thought about it. Information would be useful, but was it truly needed. The Fury had stopped killing completely. It had been weeks. No sign of her. 

Looks like Anna actually got through to Elsa. 

Anna meanwhile took out a vile as she was handed the two Root Beers. She took a deep breath and poured it into both cups. A certain man she'd had recently met gave her it. A mood potion. 

It would be what insured her plan today went off without a hitch. Cruella was back in town. And no doubt that she would have the superheroes guarding her. But she had a theory about what the potion would do to them. 

She brought the sodas back to the siblings, quick to ask her questions before they drank. "So I heard Cruella is back in Corona."

Varian rolled his eyes. "Yes. And we have to watch her again."

"Hey, you're a real trouper for sticking to this. I know she's awful to you but I'm proud of you for sticking in there." Rapunzel smiles at him

Varian was motivated. When he put his mind to something he never seemed to back down from it. He's hard working and loyal.

Rapunzel is patient and kind. She's an eccentric soul who can see multiple ways to go about solving a problem. 

All of that would change after this potion.

They both took their drinks and was ready to drink it. But Anna had one more thing to ask "before you drink, you mind if I tag along? I feel like I should do my part since my sister was the one who caused the problem."

"Sure." Rapunzel smiles "It'll be nice to have you along."

They both started to drink their sodas. It took a few seconds but Anna immediately noticed the differences. A different look of the face for both of them. 

Cass suddenly looks to her watch "it's about time to go. You sure you two don't need my help with this one?"

"God Cass, we don't constantly need your help with everything, okay!" Raps quickly snaps

Cass looks at her oddly "Um okay. Guess I'll just do boring paperwork."

She got up. Followed closely by Eugene and Lance. Anna and Rapunzel got up afterwards but Varian didn't move much.

"You coming?" Rapunzel tapped her foot impatiently 

"Nah, how about like five more minutes?" Varian sighed, seeming tired and focused on his soda. "I really don't wanna have to deal with Cruella. She's just so..."

"It doesn't matter Varian!" She yelled, turning a bit red in anger "We have a JOB" 

"Fine... Whatever." Varian groaned and gets up

"How about I drive us?" Anna asked curiously 

Rapunzel gave her an annoyed look "I can fly, you know."

"She'll drive me then." Varian rolled his eyes "I don't like getting flight hair"

"You are going to just have to deal with it, buster!" Rapunzel growled at him. 

"What's with you, you're so... Uptight today." Varian asked, but not seeming the most interested 

"Uptight!" She got mad "I don't like your attitude."

"Yea.... Whatever. Let's just go and get this done with. I just wanna go home and play video games."

~

Anna watched the fashion show that was being watched over by Sundrop and the Alchemist. They didn't watch from close up. Mostly because Varian just sat as far back as he could and Rapunzel had to use all restraint to not break his arms by pulling him to where Cruella was. 

But Anna didn't care, just being there in general fueled the fire in her heart. Making her more and more sure she was supposed to be there, and doing what she planned.

"Anna, this is wrong. You poisoned our friends and are intending to do worse." Kristoff tried to reason with her

"Oh relax" she sighed "I didn't give them anything lethal. It'll be over by the end of the night. Plus, Cruella deserves this."

"Killing Cruella won't get justice for your family"

"Sorry Kristoff" she says "But that's not true."

The fashion show had just finished up. People beginning to exit the building and impatiently Cruella is awaiting her bodyguards that Anna knew weren't coming.

Anna looked at Rapunzel "Hey, while you get him to cooperate how about I check up on Cruella?"

"Sure... Whatever" Rapunzel rolls her eyes

Anna begins to walk away, a huge grin plastered to her face. But she could hear the voice in her necklace shout.

"Rapunzel don't! It's a trap! She's going to kill her!"

Anna smirked down to him as she walked "Only I can hear you, Kristoff."

~

Anna found Cruella backstage awaiting the heroes "Um hello... Cruella?" She asked

"Oh I know you" Cruella stated "You're the girl from the mayor's house."

"Yes. I'm also vise president of Ice Inc." She states "And I need to discuss a business matter with you."

Cruella rolled her eyes "Whatever. Not like the so-called heroes are doing anything to help me anyway."

Anna smirked. They definitely weren't. "You have a private place we can talk?"

"A dressing room" she states

"Perfect"

~

Anna walked in the dressing room right after Cruella, making sure to lock the door. 

"So what business do you need to know about?"

"It's less about what I need to know and more about you need to know." She smirked. Cruella stood far away from Anna. In the corner of the room as far away from her as possible. Far from the exit, where Anna was standing

Anna almost chuckled, this was going to be too easy.

"I know you used to do business with my parents" Anna states 

"Yes, until that HORRIBLE cruise accident." She played up the horrible, clearly hiding what Anna already knew.

"Allot of people don't know this, but i was there that night."

Cruella was suddenly surprised by this. The sudden shock was amusing to Anna.

"You were?"

"Yea... No wonder the Fury wanted you dead, huh?" Anna laughed 

"What are you talking about?" She asked but it was clear she knew exactly what she meant.

"Light em' up boys" Anna smirked making finger guns with her hands to show her point. "That's what you said, I think."

"So what... You're here to blackmail me or something?"

Anna laughed "Rely? What kind of person do you take me for? An idiot" there was a pause as Anna could see Cruella's urge to leave. No weapon in sight for her to use. "No. I'm seeking justice."

Cruella suddenly realizes something "You! You're the Fury" 

Anna smirks "Yes and no. The one who tried to kill you was my sister. But me, you see, I have a different power set to her" Anna's skin suddenly turns red. The sign that she was indeed the Fury. "And I'm not going to be stopped."

Cruella realizes she can't get out the door because Anna’s right by it. But she goes for it anyway. But before she's even able to, she finds herself at only a few inches tall in an instant. 

She tries to run under a couch but Anna's foot quickly gets in the way. She goes for another direction, but Anna only needs a minimal amount of effort to cut her off. 

Cruella finds herself back into the corner of the room. Nowhere to go. And Anna just looms over her.

“Don’t you usually give a warning or something?” Cruella looked up at her, frightened

“I don't do that. That was more my sister’s thing.” Anna says, flames coming from her hands “and believe me, my sister was much more forgiving.”

She lifted her foot, about to take that final step. 

“Anna don’t!” The voice In her necklace spoke to her

“You’re not deterring me from this.” She spoke to it. She debated about putting it on mute but that felt like it'd be an insult to the man she loved

“Anna, This isn’t like the first time. This is premeditated murder!”

She tried so hard to not listen to him. So hard that she teared up at the thought. Wasn’t noticeable due to the heated skin. Cruella only saw the tears evaporating into spoke, as her fate became clearer.

Anna had argued against this, but at the end of the day, Elsa was right. One simple step would seal it for good. This was what was needed.

But Kristoff needed to stop this 

“Anna please...  
I know you're in there.  
I need to know where you have been.  
You say you need to  
But you don't have to  
I am right here for you  
Please let me in  
I know you feel alone now.  
In this empty world  
But whatever you're going to do..."

There was a sudden scream followed by a splat. Then quiet.

She did it.

What followed was a sudden and eerie silence that gave the Fire Fury chills. His voice was an annoyance earlier, when she had a job to do. But now his silence was not what she wanted. It scared her.

“Kristoff?”

Her heart beat insanely fast, concern wrapped all over her face. She would be bawling if capable

"Please... Answer me." She suddenly screamed in concern

"I'm still here."

She took a breath of relief "Thank god. Don't EVER scare me like that again."

She expected another response but she suddenly realized, he was in shock. And she caused it. It was bad enough she trapped him in her necklace, but now he had to sit there and watch the love of his life kill someone.

"I'm sorry. You... You shouldn't have to see this" she says but then sighs "But I just... I can't do this by myself. I need someone there. Someone who's on my side. Even if you don't like what I'm doing."

"How do you feel?" He asked "Now that it's done?"

"Better." She admits "In a 'so glad it's over' kind of way." She sighs "I understand if you dont wanna talk."

"I love you."

She sighs, even after this, he still loves her. Her heart aches with regret at what he has to see. She just needed him to know she cared. "I love you too"

That same tune echos in her mind.

Do you want to build a snowman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments. They make my day. But If you would like to chat with me (either you wanna have an actual discussion or you just don't have a Ao3 account) my Tumblr is MikeAllenZ. (same old, same old)


	9. Issue 9: The Search for a Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a new string of attacks, Anna assists the group in trying to find the new killer.

Kristoff sat on her dresser as Anna got ready for bed. She kept him at tiny height when he was out of the necklace, therefore he couldn't escape her. But he never tried. Anna was thankful for that.

Tonight he was quieter than usual. Of course he wasn't going to like the situation he was in, that she forced him into. But the last few weeks he had slowly opened up to talking to her again when he could. 

Almost like it never happened and he actually didn't completely fear her. But it did happen and she was pretty certain he did fear her. 

They talked about normal things, just like a normal couple would. But there was always an added uncomfortableness because of what he knew about her now. Sometimes it would almost go away. 

But today it was back full force. Heck, even worse.

The love of her life was dead silent. And she couldn't blame him. Because of her he had to watch his girlfriend kill someone. Twice. And she hoped it wouldn't hurt him too much, especially since this was not the last time he would have to see her do horrible things. She felt guilty, but it didn't stray her resolve. 

She was about ready for bed when she looked at him "You okay?" 

He didn't rely look at her. And at his height it was pretty difficult to not look at her. She could even make out his tiny distraught face that she had to force herself to not tear up at.

"You wanna watch Steven Universe before we go to bed?" She asked. It was a show they used to enjoy watching together. 

"No thank you"

"Look, Kristoff..." She sighs "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to be there. But there's nothing I can do about it."

He still didn't say much 

"I'm doing this for you, you know." She tried to explain, even though he knew he wouldn't get it "I'm making the world safer for you. For us. You, me, Elsa, Sven, Olaf." 

"You're ruining what makes you you, Anna. You think I can sit here and watch that?" He stood up, clearly emotional. 

"I'm sorry, but this is making me stronger. I'm doing what must be done." She says adamantly "If you want me to block out the ability for you to see it, I will. But it's going to happen either way." She sits on her bed and signs "You've tried so hard to talk me out of it, shouldn't you know by now that it's useless?"

Kristoff realized she had a point. She was stubborn. He couldn't just talk her out of it through pleading. Having a plan was the only thing he could imagine saving her. But he didn't have one, and no resources if he did. He and Elsa were realistically the only ones who could save her. Elsa was a statue now and he has no available resources to get through to her. Everything so far had failed.

"I love you too much, Anna." He was trying to hold back tears

"Oh Kristoff, I love you too." She quickly picks him up and gives him a kiss.

 

~

Varian found himself trying to wrap his brain around a problem. It's been about a week since Cruella's disappearance and several have followed. Three so far in total.

The only thing that he, Cass, and Rapunzel had found were tiny blood puddles. And what seemed like remains of a small creature at the scene of wherever the victim was last seen. 

Varian had no theories. And it made him annoyed. This whole thing was such a mystery. He wondered if this was Elsa, since the targets seemed to be connected in a similar way. But Elsa had her own style, and morals. She gave a warning to her victims, a chance for their lives to be spared, and they also both perished due to ice related attacks. And there was no sign of ice. Also the Fury victims had little to no bloodshed. The mayor of Weselton had some since he was stabbed, but Mal Casca was completely frozen.

Another good point that Cass brought up to him is that while Elsa was a killer, she wasn't exactly a serial killer. Serial killers kill their victims in the same way each time. And this new person seemed to be just that. A serial killer.

Rapunzel found him in his lab as she was closing for the day. Trying to think. She sighed "You've been going hard on yourself again."

"We know nothing, though." He said, clearly irritated "How are we going to help people if we don't know who's being targeted"

Rapunzel took a second to think. "Well, Anna said that Elsa was after people in the conspiracy Lady Caine created, so have you thought about talking to her?"

Varian's head was down "Yes... But..."

She could see the turmoil in his eyes at the thought. She quickly wrapped him in a hug. "I know it's hard. To face the woman who used you and took your father from you. But she's our best lead."

Varian tears into her shoulder "I've been trying to avoid it." He admits 

"Hey, I'll be there with you through every step of it. Okay?" Raps gives him a comforting smile 

"Okay... Thank you"

~

A certain club in Corona had lights going on through the night. Victim number five, yet name number four, was there. He was running the whole place.

Anna loved the outfit she wore. Black and scary looking. This was the first time she planned on using it. Her Fury costume. 

As the manager of the club came out to see the Ice Inc truck pull up to the backdrop, he was surprised to see that the only one in the truck was an attractive young woman. He quickly smirked.

"Why hello..."

"You Kylie Sawsberrie?" The man nodded and Anna smirked at him "I heard you needed a delivery." She got out and undid the back of the truck. But this time there was nothing in there.

"What gives? I thought you were delivering ice."

"Oh... We're kind of out of that." She looked around, double checking that no one was around. "Will fire work?" She ignited a flame in her hand, that seemed to make a tiny firework and she looked to him. He skin turning red.

The man quickly backed up a bit, not sure what she was intending but was certain it wasn't good. But a fire wall suddenly surrounded any exits.

"What do you want, lady?" She said, clearly suddenly fearful 

Anna didn't respond immediately, but did her usual trick of shrinking the man down. As soon as he was down to size she quickly picked him up and brought him to her grinning face. 

"You see, you're rather important to me. You're going to deliver a message for me." 

"So... You're not going to kill me?" He looked at her, a bit hopeful

She laughed "I never said you were going to deliver it alive." 

The man struggles to no use. Her grip is too strong. 

She decided to try something different this time. So as the man struggled in her grip she squeezed. Harder and harder until suddenly he popped. But unluckily for her, the blood got everywhere. Including on her, which she wasn't pleased about.

"To be fair" she thought out loud "I didn't that through very well"

"Did you not expect GUTS to fly all over?" The voice in her necklace says with a clear annoyance

"Oh shut up." Anna rolled her eyes. "At least it's done."

She looked around the remains, and decided to post her warning sign on the back door. She took a deep breath. Perhaps this all would be easier if she kept Rapunzel and Varian off her track a bit more. But she had been planning this and was pretty sure her plan would work. Only six more names to go through. 

~

Meanwhile, Rapunzel and Varian was doing something they really didn't want to do.

The Dark Knights had a prison in their base that held the worst of the worst. Adira lead the siblings too them. Though she was hesitant.

"Are you sure you want to?" Adira asked "We have been asking her what she knows about Quirin's condition and she's not even cooperating with US."

"We have to ask" Rapunzel replied "It might be in her best interest to keep her allies alive anyway."

Adira nods and opens the door. They could see Lady Caine's cell clearly. They kept her as secure as can be. She quickly noticed them and smirked "well, Sundrop and the Alchemist. What can I do for you?" 

"The Corona Conspiracy" Rapunzel began "we need to know every person involved"

Lady Caine simply laughed "You're crazy if you think I'll just tell you. Those are my assets right there."

"Let's get one thing clear, you're never getting out of here" Rapunzel states plainly "But the reason we are asking is because there's a serial killer out there targeting your 'assets' and as much as I don't like you or what you and your associates do, I don't want any of you DEAD." She glared at her "Got it?"

She shrugged "I don't care either way. If I'm staying here, then I guess I don't need my assets, huh?"

"What's wrong with you!" This time it was Varian who spoke up. He had stayed quiet the entire time but he just blurted that out out of nowhere. "How are you like this?"

Lady Caine got closer, looking down at the boy. Despite her being behind bars, Varian had a bit of a fright from her looming over him again. "So look who's finally talking. Funny, you had no problems talking when you thought I cared." Her grin was full of malice

"I suggest you back off him" Rapunzel grit her teeth. 

Lady Caine shrugged going back to her seat "If you must know, I always look after myself. That's what my father taught me. And it clearly worked. I used the weaknesses of others to create the life i wanted. And when I wanted more I took it. Or when it came to you, Sundrop, I tried to take it."

Varian sighed, realizing that she was a lost cause "Then I'm guessing you're not saying anything about my father."

She smirked "I know everything they need to know. But they'll never know it. Unless of course they give me what I want. But it doesn't appear they are willing to sacrifice for him."

Varian was holding back tears, and when he couldn't hold it anymore he just left. Rapunzel sighed, giving a glare to Lady Caine who just rolled her eyes. And then she followed Varian out.

~

The next morning Anna walked into the art studio curious. Seeing Varian still there with a smile on his face. She still could barely stand to look at him. But she kept up her act. 

“Anna! There you are!” He said excitedly as he got up “Rapunzel wanted me to show you what we finally got time to finish”

Varian went over to something under a tarp. He quickly pulled the tarp of to show a statue. The statue she had ordered. The statue of her and Elsa.

Her mind raised as soon as she saw it. It was exactly how she would’ve wanted it... had she still wanted it.

This was joke... it had to be. Or some kind of twisted way of letting her know that they were on to her. They knew her sister was a statue now and that she had taken her place as the Fury. The fact of seeing them both in stone was too much. 

How could they show her this... how could they be so insensitive?

“Figured this could be a good way of you showing your sister that you still love her” Varian smiled “We didn’t know if we wanted to show you it but decided eventually that it was a good idea.” 

Anna’s shocked expression turned into something Varian wasn’t expecting. Anger.

With a sudden twist of her wrist she set the whole statue on fire. Setting her old life a flame. She wasn’t this naive girl anymore. She knew better. She was stronger now, much more powerful, better.

Varian suddenly freaked, trying to set out the flames in concern and worry while she just stood there. The sprinklers did end up turning on to put it off, but by that time Varian was too late to save the girl he once knew.

“Anna, What was that?” He asked, clearly confused

Anna didn’t exactly know how to explain herself. She couldn’t blow her cover yet, so why had she done that. “Varian, you expect me to WANT that. From you? You SHOT my sister.”

Varian suddenly backed off, quickly submitting “You’re right. I should’ve realized” 

Her saying that clearly hurt him, which gave her a good bit of joy, but she realized she couldn’t realistically bask in it for long. 

“It’s fine.” She sighs, not really meaning it.

“You mean it?”

“Yea. You did what you had to.” But she still hated him with every fiber of her...

“Thank you” He smiled “But can you at least help me clean. Raps probably won’t be so pleased when she finds out." He suddenly got a call on his cell. “Never mind, this is Raps now. I need to go. I’ll take care of it when I get back.”

~

Sundrop and The Alchemist met Cassandra and Lance at the crime scene the next morning. Both of them clearly exhausted.

"Woah" Cass quickly noticed "You two okay?"

"Fine. Let me guess, no clues. Just like the last ones." Rapunzel guesses 

 

"Worse" she states, handing Sundrop a letter. "This is from her"

"Her?" Varian asked

Rapunzel read the letter.  
"Corona time to watch your back,  
Corona time to turn and cough,  
Because you took me down,  
But you didn't finish me off.  
Signed the Fury."

“That sounds weirdly familiar” Varian thinks 

“It’s World Burn” Lance shrugs “From the Mean Girls Musical”

“That’s... odd” Cass pondered. “You think there’s a reason she choose a mean girls quote.”

“Maybe the fact that the song is called World Burn is important” Raps thinks “But Elsa has ICE powers.”

“Okay, it’s official. We need to confront Anna about this.” Cass states 

Varian thinks “She was acting weird this morning. She for some reason burned down the statue we made.”

Rapunzel sighs “We definitely need to talk to her then.”

~

The group had met at the art studio. They needed a place to discuss and there were no plans for anyone to show up. Anna had yet to show up. 

“We sure we all need to be here for this?” Eugene asks

“I think so...” Raps nods “Better she have more friends around her to handle this.”

Cass put her hand on her shoulder briefly “Raps, there’s a good chance Anna knows what Elsa is up to. Either that, or she’s hiding her.”

“So what, you going to arrest her again?” Was Varian’s response. He didn’t mean it as harshly as it sounded. 

“I’m trying to avoid having to” Cass admits

Anna entered just then looking oddly at the group. “What’s up guys?”

“Anna, this is an intervention.” Was Lance’s response but he suddenly got a slap in the head from Cass.

“No, we need to tell you about this note.” Cass hands Anna the Fury’s note “From the Fury”

“These are lyrics to World Burn.” Anna states pretty simply “I live mean girls but... Elsa could care less. This can’t be her.”

"Plus, I mean, I get the feeling that Elsa could've come up with a better ominous message than that." Eugene comments

Anna rolled her eyes. She briefly heard Kristoff say "I told you so" from her necklace.

“You sure, Anna...” Raps looks at her dead on “Can you promise me that you know for a fact that Elsa didn’t do this?”

Anna suddenly looked at her annoyed “You expect me to keep a PROMISE?” She quickly seemed annoyed

Rapunzel sighs, understanding that there was some healing left to be done. But she was willing to be patient. “If not for me than to help your sister.”

“I know for a fact that my sister has not been in Corona since that night.” Anna said plainly, still a bit irritated 

“Fine. Any idea of what could be going on with this new Fury?”

She sighs “Can’t say I do.”

“That’s fine.” Cass states “But employees say an Ice Inc truck was supposed to come and the victim went missing when he went out to get it."

"I see" she pays attention, thinking and appearing as if this was news to her.

"Do you think you can show us where the trucks park." Varian asks, not knowing the term for the place.

"I can. And I can also do you one better." She says "I mean, I have an idea if you guys wanna hear me out."

"Of course we will." Raps nods "We're your friends."

"Well, how about I take Raps and Varian to where Elsa's hideout was?" Anna suggests "The rest of you guys can check out the storage for our trucks. I'll send you the address. Olaf works there so he can help you out."

"That actually is a great idea." Cass says, kind of surprised she came up with it. "Thank you."

"Then it's a plan" Raps confirmed "We'll split up. You think we can handle this?"

They all nod in agreement. And they each head out.

~

Cass drove her police car with Eugene and Lance with her. She had the location in her GPS and had her walkie talkie ready for instance communication with the other group.

"I'm not the only who's skeptical about this right?" Eugene asked "Like this seems to be lining up too well."

"There's that part of me that wants to believe it is." Cass sighs "But maybe I should look on the bright side more often."

Eugene sighs "I just feel like there's something off about Anna lately. She seems different, but not in the normal way." He tries to explain "It just gives me a bad feeling."

"All of that does alot to a person" Lance answers "Though the fact she hasn't talked much about Kristoff does make me curious."

"What matters most is that she is helping the case" Cass states "We can worry about her well being when we have time."

Eugene and Lance were unsure if they exactly agreed with that statement. But they decide it's more important to leave it be at the moment.

~

Rapunzel, Varian, and Anna enter the base on guard. Ready for anything. 

"So this is Elsa's lair huh?" Raps looks around

"Yea." Anna sighs 

They look around to see a huge corner of the room that looks like a fire went off. Varian inspects it. "Looks like things got heated that night huh?"

Anna sighs "yea"

Rapunzel is checking out something under a tarp. "What's under here?"

"Let's see." Anna replied

Rapunzel pulls the tarp off, revealing the golden statue of Elsa

Rapunzel and Varian stare at the statue for a second. "No... She's not." Varian says, almost in horror

"She is." Anna says and the two of them look to her. She's tearing up. 

Concern trumps suspiciousness as the two go to comfort her. 

~

As the police car rolled up, they group is immediately greeted by Olaf who had a big smile to welcome them. "Cass! Eugene! Lance!"

"Hey little buddy" Lance smiled at him. 

"What can I do you guys for?"

"Do you have a record of who took out the trucks at all times. Including maybe last night." Cass asks

Olaf nods "Of course we do! We try to make sure everyone's extra taken care of here." He smiled "I'll show you."

Olaf leads the three of them to a room in the building where they keep records. "Here we go" Olaf looks to the schedule "Only one truck was taken last night." He looks at who took out and smiles "Yea, I remember her taking it out."

"Her?" Cass asks "Who's her?"

"Why Anna actually!" Olaf smiles

Cass, Eugene, and Lance each suddenly had a sinking feeling. There had to be an explanation. 

"Her destination isn't exactly listed. It's a weird one."

"What does it say?" Eugene asked. All three were nervous on what he would say.

"World burn"

That couldn't be a coincidence. 

Olaf shrugs "Oh well. Probably some weird town I don't know." 

Neither of the three of them had the heart to tell him what they were thinking. They were sweating.

"Oh, before I forget." Olaf pulls a letter out of a draw "Anna asked me to hand this to you guys if you happened to show up. She very much specified the IF. Which was weird." He looked outside "I gotta get to work. Hope you got what you need."

As soon as he was gone they quickly discussed. "This can't mean what I think it means, right?" Lance asked 

"A few week of absence from the Fury's killings. Kristoff and Elsa are both not around. Anna has been acting strange." Cass listed what they knew 

"Read the letter" Eugene states quickly

Cassandra opens it.

"To whoever I want to find this,  
You betrayed me, you betrayed your whole city. First you had to face the harsh cold, but prepare for the flames of fury and vengeance that will come for Corona. And Sundrop and the Alchemist are the cause of it all.  
You all will burn  
Signed the Second Fury"

"I get the feeling that Anna is still mad at Varian." Lance states, having no idea what else to say. 

Cass suddenly realizes something "It's a trap. She wants them both alone."

Eugene quickly grabs Cass's walkie talkie in a panic. "Give me that!"

~

As the two heroes comfort Anna, Varian decide to say something. "Don't worry, we'll fix this. We'll save her."

"SAVE her huh?" Anna says, almost condescendingly, but they don't notice. "That didn't go so well last time."

Rapunzel looks at her oddly "What do you mean?"

Anna sighs "There's a box on the table. Can you go get me what's inside?"

Rapunzel nods yes and she quickly does so. The chest is one that's easy to open. No lock. But it's more about what's inside that is the big deal. It's the same black rock The Fury used during their last fight with her.

Rapunzel suddenly feels pain in her head as she falls to the ground "What the...?"

Varian looks up at Anna. There were still tears in her eyes but yet she had a blank face. "Anna, what the...?"

Varian looks to his belt. It had the little walkie-talkie built in. He could bear Eugene's voice. 

"Varian! Rapunzel! Get out of there!"

Varian picks the walkie talkie part up, backing away from Anna a bit, who watches him, but doesn't move.

"It's a trap!" Eugene calls "The new Fury! It's Anna!!

Anna quickly grabs it with a smirk. "Too late, Eugene." She teases, suddenly setting it on fire and it burns to a crisp in her hand.

Varian backs up. "Anna! What the?" This time she got closer to him "YOU killed them? How could you?"

"You think I was just going to sit there and let you get away with what you did to my sister." Her expression had suddenly changed. Suddenly darker. Suddenly moving towards him menacingly.

"I thought you forgave me. You said everything was fine." 

She grabbed the boy by the collar "Varian, I lied to you! I begged you and your sister to save her. And then you go around and SHOOT her. It has to be this way!"

Varian looks desperately over to Rapunzel who is watching but is too weak to move "Leave him alone, Anna!" She calls out

Anna simply laughed at her "No no. You're not protecting him this time, Rapunzel."

Varian struggled and managed to get free from her grip. He got ready to fight. 

Anna just laughed. She had him cornered so now he had to fight. But he was clearly shaking at the thought of having to fight her. It was pathetic. 

"You think you can fight me, Varian?" She smirked "I'd like to see you try."

Varian goes for a punch but she quickly dodges. She quickly grabs him by the back of the head and slams him into the golden Elsa

"This is all your fault Varian! You killed my sister!" She was clearly angry. Her skin was even turning red as she yelled at him.

Rapunzel quickly gets up as best she can and makes it over, even if it's a struggle. Every intent of saving Varian. 

Anna twists her head with a smirk and let's go of Varian. "You're not getting close to him, you know." She quickly pushed Rapunzel the other way with ease. "Come on, I know the effectiveness of the rocks are weakened when you two are close together. And I still have plans for both of you. So I can't let that happen."

Rapunzel gets up to punch her but Anna quickly dodges before she would've even hit. Quickly giving a punch to the face strong enough to knock her out. 

"Rapunzel!" Varian called out

Anna smirked at him "That's MUCH easier when you plan ahead of time. My sister had the right idea."

Varian was in tears "Anna please, this isn't you. You're a good person." He got up and went over, hoping to reason with her.

But she simply just grabbed the boy by the neck. Her grip was super hot where the touch itself hurt him. "Ah!"

"Correction" she smirks "I WAS one. You can blame yourself for that change."

She lets go and Varian desperately tries to gain control of his breathing. Anna stands there and allows this. After all, she didn't want him dead yet. As he finished catching his breath he was going to go say something else. But before he got a chance Anna quickly punches him like she did with his sister. And the second sibling was also out for the count.

Anna looks to the two unconscious siblings and smirks. Her plan was going perfectly.


	10. Issue 10: A Sister's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fury tries to get the information she needs out of Sundrop and the Alchemist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter includes the following.  
> \- Kidnapping  
> \- Torture of a minor  
> \- Scene with bloodshed  
> \- Psychological breakdown  
> \- Tons of angst
> 
> I WILL NOT blame you for skipping this chapter. To be fair, it's not SO bad or really that graphic. But if you choose to skip I'll give a summary of this chapter during the next.
> 
> Big thanks to IzaWriting for not only inspiring a good amount of this chapter with her amazing fic "Labyrinth of the Heart", but also allowing me to use a certain element from it that you will recognize as soon as it happens.

Rapunzel had no clue where she woke up. But could tell it was a cell. The bars were clearly made from black rock, so she couldn't break through. It was specifically designed to hold her.

This all could not be happening. The last thing she remembered seemed like a bad dream. 

Outside the front of the cell there was a wall. On the wall there was a list of names clearly made with chalk. There were twelve names. The first six were crossed off. She recognized the first six as the Fury victims. So she clearly concluded the others were the rest of her targets.

"Making this took time." She heard Anna coming from nearby. "But your brother was easier to contain than I suspected"

This was the first time Rapunzel saw her in the Fury costume. Elsa's was Grey-ish while Anna went full black. Elsa went for a ghost look, Anna went for a demon. She kept the red skin, but she didn't need it to hide her identity. Rapunzel already knew. It was clear she was just doing it for the show.

"How do you like it, Rapunzel?" Anna smirked as she showed it off "I tried to go different than my sister's yet kind of inspired."

"Anna, how could you do this?" She said quickly 

Anna groaned "What? You're not going to comment?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes "It's very menacing. Personally I can appreciate the style choices. But that's not the point."

"I see. How can I do this?" She smirked as she leaned on the wall, staring through the cell she was in. "You mean killing people or kidnapping you and your brother?"

Anna was clearly having fun but Rapunzel wasn't having any of it. "Both!"

"Well, for one, not exactly like anyone I kill will be missed. I'm finishing the mission my sister started."

"Anna please, whatever happened to your sister, we can fix it. Just this isn't the way." She tried to reason with her

"You know what happened? Your brother happened. Hans happened. This whole city happened." She explained "Hans came with a potion that turned my sister to gold. And she was too injured to fight back because YOUR BROTHER shot her."

"You can't put that on him. He had no choice."

"Oh yes he did. He had every choice." She gave her a sudden glare "Just like Hans choose his fate. Just like I delivered his fate."

"His fate?"

Anna gave her a wicked look, a malicious grin as she ignited a flame in her hand. "There was nothing left but ash when I was done."

Rapunzel tried to believe this wasn't happening. That her friend didn't just act like burning a man to death was something to be proud of.

"Where's Kristoff?" Rapunzel asked. It was just a question that popped into her head. But he was her friend too and she wanted to make sure the worst didn't happen to him.

Anna remembered something. "Remember that Borrower's Stone. Well that day, Arrietty gifted it to me in a necklace. Gave me the powers that she also has."

"So shrinking and..." Rapunzel suddenly realized something "Wait... Shrinking... The tiny blood pools..."

Anna laughed "Did you honestly think I'd use my fire powers on them? Would give me away to you guys so easily." She smirked "All I had to do was get them alone, shrink, than SPLAT!"

She made a stepping motion with her foot that added to the creepiness 

"Another thing the stone can do is hold people inside of it." Anna explains "Especially if you want a place to keep them safe."

Rapunzel suddenly realized what she meant "Kristoff."

"He's okay. And he's going to stay that way" Anna states firmly "Even if he doesn't approve of what I'm doing."

Rapunzel thought about this for a moment. It was good thing she kept him safe. Good for not only him, but maybe she could still get through to her. But then, something dawned on her. What Kristoff must be thinking through all of this. And it got her angry.

"You're making him have to watch as the love of his life murders people!" Rapunzel shouts "That's completely sick!"

Anna looks at her a bit surprised by the reaction. But nevertheless, she would defend the actions she believed to be right. "I'm keeping him safe."

"No you're keeping him quiet." Rapunzel responds "You're just just found a way around it that also keeps him safe."

"Well what else do you expect me to do!" Anna shouts suddenly and abruptly "He knew what I did and what I'm doing. And I..." She stuttered for a moment but let her confidence show again "I need him by my side. That's all."

"Emotional support. Whether he wants to or not." 

"Enough about Kristoff!" She tries to shut her up "I'm more concerned with what you you and your brother are needed for."

"Yea. What about that? Did you just kidnap us so you can just reveal your evil plan." She asked, rolling her eyes a bit 

"No... But it is kind of fun" she admits "Who knew being bad could be entertaining"

"Focus"

"Yeah. That's right." She gets back on track. "It's pretty simple actually. I want the location of Lady Caine."

"What?" She seemed confused. 

Anna pointed to the last name of the list. It was Cat Collins. "The final prize I might say."

"You're an idiot if you think I'll tell." Rapunzel states "Even without the moral problems, she's the only lead that Varian has in saving his father."

"Do you think I care?" Anna glared at her "Varian took my sister from me. It would be justice!"

"You are NEVER getting that location." Rapunzel states 

Anna chuckles "I wonder... Who's going to crack first. You or your brother."

"Leave Varian alone!"

"Oh, that's not an option. He's going to suffer. And you're going to sit here and look at my list. As I continue to kill each one. And when you finally tell me, i'll give you a CHANCE to defeat me. Got it?"

"So you're killing them while you have me and Varian stuck here."

"Exactly." She smirks "In Fact, I almost forgot." Anna quickly crosses another name off the list. "While you two were unconscious I had some extra time on my hands."

"Anna please, this is ridiculous. You're a good person."

Anna gave her a cold stare "You honestly still think that. Can't you see that you two changed that? If you want someone to blame, blame your brother. But I'm no longer the same Anna you knew. I'm the Fury"

She suddenly exited, leaving Rapunzel behind.

~

Varian felt trapped. He sat in his cell and gazed at the list of names. He recognized almost all the names and knew what they were for. Anna hadn't even yet talked to him and he figured out that she had every intent of torturing him.

Maybe he deserved it. He felt guilty for that night. And if Anna was right about Elsa's death being his fault, he would never live that down.

By the time Anna arrived Varian was as quiet as can be. He looked to her but neither said much of a word. She examines his curled up state and quiet demeanor

"You're scared of me." The first thing she said "Good. You should be!"

"Anna please, I'm sorry." He was tearing up

Anna bursted quickly "Sorry isn't good enough Varian! This all your fault!"

"Please don't do this, you're a good person Anna,"

She ignored his pleas. "I'm going to explain to you what I did your sister. The names are clearly my targets. I want the location of Lady Caine, and I'm going to keep you two here and torture specifically you until I get the answers I want."

Varian stayed quiet. He didn't know which woman he was more fearful of. But wanting Lady Caine alive was about two things. 1. Basic Morals and 2. His father. Neither he was willing to sacrifice.

Plus, if she only intended on torturing him, he could manage that. At least until some sort of rescue arrives. He could make it through that. He did kind of deserve it. 

"You're willing to TORTURE a fourteen year old boy?" 

Anna chuckled "Oh come on, Varian. We both know you're much more than that. I'm not going to underestimate you because of age."

He didn't respond. Almost accepting it. He had been telling people the same sentiment for a while now. Don't underestimate him because of his age. He was allot more than that. So by his own logic, he should be able to handle whatever she threw at him.

So why was he so terrified?

~

The next day came and he was already missing friendly faces. He knew his sister was near but couldn't hear her. He didn't have Ruddiger, who would've been great company for this whole ordeal. 

The only face he's seen was Anna's. She went back and forth on basking in the fact she had him trapped. Though he wondered if she actually knew what she was doing because she sometimes seemed like she was trying to think of something.

As Anna came to give him breakfast the second day she proceeded to cross a eighth name off the list on the wall. "Just so we're clear" she turned to Varian

Varian nods 

She chuckles lightly "I expected you to be just as loud and angry as your sister was. I don't know if I prefer you like this or not." 

"Please... Don't hurt her. She did nothing." Varian says quietly 

"Why not?" She gave him a harsh look "You shot my sister, why shouldn't I shoot yours? Only fair right?! So what's stopping me?"

"Invulnerability” he answered pretty plainly.

It was clear this caught Anna off guard. She had completely forgot about that. Bullets would probably bounce off of her. So how was she going to torture her?

This was a bump in her plan. One that would need to be dealt with.

"I'll find a way, Varian, I'll find a way."

~

Anna banged on the cell waking Rapunzel up. She stammered to her feet, clearly looking tired. And she suddenly remembered where she was. "Urg, you couldn't just let me sleep?"

"He fears me." Anna began, "I have him cowering in fear each time I arrive. To the point where he can barely speak to me. So what's up with you? Why can't I get YOU to crack."

Rapunzel was still have asleep but still getting angry at what she was saying. "He's a child! Of course he's going to be scared of you! You're a woman with fire powers and the ability to shrink him. And you have a personal vendetta against him." She grit her teeth "Isn't that enough?"

"No." Anna was clearly just as annoyed "What about you? Why aren't you cracking?"

"You're kidding right?" She looked at her oddly "Sure you have me contained but you can't hurt me. I'm invulnerable." She hid the fact that she was actually afraid of what she'd do to Varian. She didn't want to give her any leverage. "Plus, I know YOU, Anna. You aren't this villain you think you are. You're a kind person with a good heart."

"That's not me anymore!" She rebutted 

"Oh yea?" Rapunzel was certain enough of this that she was willing to test this theory. "How exactly do you plan on torturing Varian?"

"I'm going to..." She paused, the only idea she had was now ruined because she couldn't realistically do the same thing to him that he did to her. "I'm going to come up with it later." 

"You're not a torturer, Anna. Sure, you're angry but it's not something that can't be fixed."

"I'm a murderer!" She yelled "Isn't that enough."

"So was your sister. But I wouldn't exactly call her a villain." Rapunzel states "She was doing what she thought was right."

"Don't you dare talk about my sister!" Anna bursted at her "I swear, I'm going to make you crack. When you two get let out of here, you'll never be the same"

Anna crossed the eight name off of Rapunzel's list them stormed off. 

Rapunzel sighs. She had every intent on trying to each through to Anna. They tried with Elsa and clearly failed. And she wanted to rectify that mistake by saving Anna. 

But the threat she posed to Varian made her doubt her own resolve. As much as she wanted to help Anna, she was unwilling to let him get hurt. But she also kept what Anna wanted to know to herself for Varian. She was unwilling to strip Varian of the chance to see his father again. That would hurt him more than any torture. If he got to save his father, that was something that he was willing to sacrifice for. 

No doubt that Varian now had the same information as she did. The fact that Anna has yet to release them was a sign they were on the same page. But she wished she could be there with him. To comfort him, tell him that things will be okay. He was scared, she knew that for a fact. And that's what actually scared Rapunzel. That he was scared and she couldn't do a thing about it.

~

Rapunzel watched as Anna crossed off the ninth name on the list of her wall. 

"You killed nine people?" Rapunzel asked, almost not believing it.

"Technically eight." Anna corrects "Two of these names were my sister and I'm not counting Hans on the list because he wasn't on Elsa's list."

"How do you think your sister will feel?" Rapunzel questions "She wanted you safe. She did what she did FOR YOU. So you wouldn't have to. And now you're throwing that all out the window by doing this. You're dishonoring her memory."

"My sister's not dead" 

"What?"

"My sister is still alive in there" she explains "Olaf is still around. And if Elsa died, so would Olaf. So instead, it's now up to me to save her. And when I DO, she'll be proud of me. For doing what needs to be done."

"Coming from a fellow older sister, believe me, that's not the case." Rapunzel states 

"Speaking of younger siblings. It's about time I got my revenge." She smirked as she pulled out a gun. Quickly getting Rapunzel on guard. 

"Don't you dare! I swear if you use that on Varian!"

"Who said it's for Varian" she smirked, aiming the gun at Rapunzel and shoots. 

It just bounces off of her with no pain. "Rely? Did i not explain that..."

"That's not my only bullet. I wanted to test something out" She still smirks as she aimed towards Raps leg this time and fires.

The bullet also bounces off, but it leaves a mark. One that Rapunzel can clearly feel. "Ah! What the...?"

"Black rock bullet. Took me a bit to figure out how to make. But was worth it." She tosses the gun to the side "that’s mostly a formality. Just so I can say that I also shoot his sister." Rapunzel was now sitting, her leg suddenly in pain. 

"Congrats, you figured it out" she said sarcastically "What now?"

"You scared of me yet?"

Rapunzel simply glared at her "Never"

Anna groans, rolling her eyes a bit. "Fine... Whatever"

~

As Anna crossed the ninth name from Varian's list, she looked over to him with a smirk. "It seems that black rock bullets can hurt your sister."

This got Varian suddenly paying attention and quickly fearful.

"Luckily for her it only really left a harsh bruise. I'm sure it wouldn't do the same to you" her malicious grin examined him. 

"Leave her alone!" Varian shouted, the first bit of anger she got out of him. It pleased her.

"Well, if you tell me the location of Lady Caine, you both can go." She smirked at him

"Never!" 

"Varian, don't be an idiot. This woman practically killed your father. Almost killed your sister. She USED YOU as weapon against your sister." She tried explaining this to him. "Your dad is a lost cause, but you aren't. I don't intend on killing you. And when you make it out of here, wouldn't you rather live in a world where Lady Caine is GONE."

"Do you expect you just agree with you? To let you do something like this? It's wrong." Varian tries to explain through tears "Why can't you see that?"

She suddenly chuckles "Wow you're stubborn." She leans up against the wall with a smirk "I guess me and you have a decent amount in common. But I think we already knew that."

"What are you saying?"

"I wonder, if when I kill Lady Caine, heck maybe even by proxy your father, would you become like me?" She smirked 

"What?"

"What will madness and grief make you do, Varian? Would you crack?" She got closer to the cell. 

"I won't let you" he said, clearly fearful and shaking

"We'll see about that."

~

Anna crossed the tenth name on Rapunzel's list. Looking back to check up on her. "So how's the leg feeling?"

She saw Rapunzel leaning up against the wall. Almost a sly smirk forming on her lips. "It's totally fine!"

Anna was quickly annoyed "What!? How!? That bruise looked like it wouldn't heal for a while."

"One thing you don't know about me. I have healing powers. I can heal my wounds and the wounds of others with ease."

Anna groans "Of COURSE you do" she mumbled to herself

Anna's thoughts were racing through her head. How was she supposed to get anything accomplished if Rapunzel could just heal any wounds or scars she gave either of them?

"Aren't you worried that I'm going to torture your little brother?" She screamed at her 

"You're not going to. Come on, you keep saying you will but you haven't yet done it yet. It's been a while."

Her rage was being fueled. "I swear to god I'll... I'll..." 

"You'll what?"

Anna screams in frustration and quickly exits 

~

Anna crossed off the tenth name of Varian's wall while still in a rage. She suddenly glared over to Varian who was sitting quietly. "How come you never told me your sister had HEALING powers?"

"Never thought it was important"

Varian was confused why she seemed so angry but suddenly it went away. It was replaced by a smirk. "You know what, no. This can work." She said

Anna shrunk down, easily making it pass the bars of the cell, only to grow back once she was in. Varian didn't know how to react to this. Probably would avoid her if there was somewhere to go.

"Come on, let's give you another shot at this" she smirks "If you can defeat me, I'll let you and your sister go. I won't even use the necklace."

"You just want me to fight you so you can hurt me." Varian stated. He was too smart to fall for her trick. 

"I can just hurt you anyway, Varian."

Varian sighed and got up "I don't wanna fight you Anna."

"Too bad because I do." She grimaces as she goes for a punch. But to her surprise, Varian dodges. Pretty easily in fact. "What the?"

"Anna please. I don't wanna do this."

Anna recalls that last time they technically fought the boy was indeed weakened by the black rock. But she had none on her, so he was a more competent fighter now. She had to keep in mind that he was trained by Cassandra and was indeed a superhero. 

Don't underestimate him because of his age. 

But yet, he was smaller and weaker than her. That counted for allot. She also didn't promise that she wouldn't use her fire powers. Just no shrinking. And most of all, he was still fearful of her. This would still work in her favor.

It took her a couple hits to give up on landing a direct hit. Rather she ended up backing him into the corner. "Nowhere to run."

Varian decides he has to a act as he quickly pushes her back.

"Perfect" she smirks as she goes for another hit. But this time Varian goes for one as well and actually hits her. She stumbles back a bit. 

He goes for another hit but this time she prepares and grabs the boys wrist, quickly twisting it. 

"Ah!" He quickly shouts. He could feel her apply heat to her grip. She was burning his wrist. "Please... Stop." He called out "This really hurts."

Anna suddenly lets go. Varian recoils and suddenly tries to recover from the pain. It's red, but unlikely to be a scar. He had gotten worse from lab accidents. 

But Anna was just examining him. She knew that he could just be healed by Rapunzel's powers. And it infuriated her. "Come on! Fight back Varian!" She called out angrily. Her necklace was glowing red.

She was hoping he'd fight. Hoping he wouldn't be so... Forgiving. It made no sense. She hated him but he still wanted to be her friend. To help her. 

"Pathetic" she sighed "Maybe you don't care about your dad at all"

"What?"

She smirked seeing she struck something. "You killed my sister, Varian. Guess it makes sense that I kill your dad. Since realistically I can't kill your sister." A good amount of that was her making up threats. She had no intention on following through with them. 

Varian looked at her, trying to not get so upset "Leave him out of this!"

She quickly punched him in the gut while he was distracted. "Then fight back, Varian."

He got up, clearly in pain. But he brushed it off, going to punch but she simply attacked from his side. 

He was pushed several feet away. He desperately attempted an attack only to be met with a flaming punch to the gut. This time he fell to the ground. 

Anna laughed "So your body IS frail" she smirked, kicking him while he was done. "Oh, this is LONG overdo." She threw a few fireballs at him and he couldn't get away fast enough. 

"Please... Stop" he said again, tears in his eyes.

She suddenly did. She looked down in frustration. She was leaving bruises and burns. But anything she caused could be healed by Rapunzel and it infuriated her. 

She suddenly had an idea. The idea wasn't pretty but it'd make sure Rapunzel was put in her place. The only thing she could do to him that Rapunzel couldn't fix. She suddenly smirked.

The boy was on the ground in pain and she kneeled besides him. Her fingers suddenly as hot as can be. "One more thing before I go" she smirked "Warning, this will hurt allot"

~

Rapunzel heard Anna laughing from a bit away. As soon as she arrived she looked to her with a huge grin.

"What's with you?" Rapunzel was confused 

Anna didn't react except for throwing a small weird thing on the ground.

"What's that?"

Anna smirked at her "THAT Is a burned up piece of a human ear. Most of it in fact."

Rapunzel felt a bit weirded out. What she just trying to gross her out by giving her a saved part of one of her victims. Wasn't exactly doing much. "Gross. But why is it important?"

Anna's response was plain and simple. "Guess who's ear it is?"

It suddenly clicked in Rapunzel's head. They had just talked about her torturing Varian. She claimed she wouldn't and she stormed out angry. Now she's back. With this. There was no doubt.

Rapunzel cracked. 

She immediately ran to attack, but the bars were in the way. She just stood there smirking at her reaction. "How DARE you hurt my baby brother!"

"I told you, you can't protect him forever" she smiled wide.

She had finally gotten exactly what she wanted and it felt great. Rapunzel had lost all control of her restraint. Amazing that it took enacting older-sister-mode in order to get it. But it was indeed entertaining.

"I swear to god, when I get out of here I'll..." 

"You'll what? Kill me? But I thought YOU SAID that that was wrong, no matter how horrible the person. Imagine THAT, Sundrop killing someone. That'll take alot to explain to your friends." she mocked "NO WAIT! I got it! You're going to arrest me. But... I thought I was your FRIEND. I thought you said I was a good person."

Rapunzel suddenly calmed down a moment to look at her, almost shocked "You did THAT just because I said you wouldn't torture him." Rapunzel made out.

"I did it because it was the only scar I could give that you couldn't heal" she smirked "Also ruffed him up A BIT." She suddenly laughed "Who am I kidding. It was actually ALLOT."

"You're sick! He's fourteen!"

"Sick huh? I thought I was a good person?" She grinned widely. Rapunzel noticed her necklace glow red. 

Rapunzel was silent. And Anna took that as a victory. "So, you ready to tell me the location yet. There's still MUCH more i can do to him."

Rapunzel gave her a stare. A death stare to be precise. Most people would immediately wish they weren't born if they were given it. But Anna reveled in it. 

“Like I said, never!”

Anna shrugs, taking a look at the list. “Only one more name before Lady Caine. Maybe you can still save him.”

Rapunzel was quiet. She didn’t like the choice she was making, but she made it and stuck with it.

“Fine then” she shrugged and left

~

Anna got as far as she could from Rapunzel and chuckled. She was alone now so she could revel in the victory. She felt good, satisfied. 

But that feeling started to go away.

She didn’t understand why. But it did. She held the ear in her hand and was still shocked by the feeling. She put it down, trying to figure out her own emotions. She let go of anger by torturing him, but the joy that she got from doing so seemed to be fleeting. 

She noticed her necklace turn back to purple.

“Was that actually his ear?”

The voice from her necklace almost startled her. She had gotten used to Kristoff’s voice in her head. But it was late at night and she thought he was asleep.

She sighs “Yea. I did it.”

Kristoff was silent

“Kristoff... hello...”

“I’m here” was all he said back

“I’m glad you were at asleep for it” she admits 

“Anna... you...” he seemed to stutter “how could you? He’s just fourteen.”

Anna sighs “I know. I just...” She started to actually consider that maybe she went a bit far. Let her anger get the better of her.

But she also remembered that she wanted him to suffer. And this was doing that.

But Elsa wasn’t actually dead. She had been telling Varian that to keep him guilt ridden and feeling awful. But Elsa could be saved. How far was she willing to go to get revenge on him?

Killing Lady Caine. Preventing the Dark Knights from saving his father. That’s enough. She decided in her head. She could leave him be by that point.

“I went a bit far.” She admits to Kristoff “I still hate him. He's still my enemy. But...” she sighs “I went a bit far”

~

Anna walked slowly to Varian's cell the next chance she had. She quietly crossed off the last name before Lady Caine.

"I have something for you." She said, it wasn't as hostile as she was last time.

Varian looked at her. Clear he was still in pain, blood from the side of the head that she bandaged up. She didn't want him to run out of blood and die. But now she just kind of regretted that move.

Varian was clearly skeptical. Rightfully so. She didn't blame him. But she needed him to take the gift. For more reasons than one. 

"Here" it was a cup of soda. Root beer. What he usually had at the Snuggly Duckling while the adults had alcohol. "Just drink it. I know you're skeptical it's just..." She sighs "Last night I went a bit far... Clearly... And maybe you're right on some of that 'not so evil' stuff. This doesn't change anything though. You're still my enemy."

Varian skeptically took it. He was at the point where anything tasty, anything to make him feel the least bit better, would be a blessing. He took a sip and was thankful that it tasted normal. 

He finished the drink. And he immediately started to feel sick. Anna noticed a white strand of hair appear. Followed by some more. Like what happened with her.

"Sorry. But this was my last resort." She stated planning 

Varian started to feel cold. He quickly started to shiver and cough. "The Frozen Heart Potion?"

Anna nods "I made it faster. Glad you enjoyed your Root Beer. I meant what I said about going too far. Doesn't mean I don't still hate you" 

She suddenly left Varian, cold and alone. 

~

Second to last name crossed off on Rapunzel's list. Anna turned to her with a serious face. "This is your last chance."

Rapunzel, who was still clearly pissed off, looked at her with anger and confusion. "Last chance?"

"I just gave Varian the frozen heart potion. In minutes he will be frozen alive." She states "you can save him with an act of true love, his cell is not far from here, but first I require the location." 

"You're crazy!"

"I'm desperate." She explains "I know you're holding the location because of his father. But I know you won't sacrifice his life for the slim chance Quirin might be alive."

Rapunzel sighs "You're right. I'll give it to you."

Varian was the pressure point to hit. Anna should've realized that from the beginning.

Anna hands Rapunzel a paper and pen and she writes it down. Anna then nods, and gets out the key, quickly unlocking the cell and opening it.

Without any hesitation Rapunzel runs out at top speed leaving Anna behind. Anna smirks. It was time to exact the next part of her plan.

~

Varian was cold and shivering. His whole body was almost solid ice. He didn't know how long he could make it for. 

But just in time, Rapunzel arrived. She easily breaks the whole cell wall off in a panic. Varian was almost a statue when Rapunzel scooped him up into a hug in a panic, praying to god it would work.

It did. The ice around Varian melted quickly. By the time it was gone he was wrapped in her arms giving her the biggest hug she could. 

After a while of comfort Rapunzel pulls back to see the damage. Anna had given him bruises, burns, and the bandage on his ear wasn't well done and was being bleed through. She could fix most of that.

Both of them were tearful. "Varian, I'm so sorry." Rapunzel was the first to speak.

"I wouldn't have expected you to do anything else" he states, hugging her. Thankful he had her there again.


	11. Issue 11: Saving Lady Caine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering from the horrible trauma at the hands of their former friend, Rapunzel and Varian's opinion differ on what to do next in their goal to stop The Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BAAACK.  
> I have a few more chapters of this fic. And i do think there will ne a third one of these. Not sure when.
> 
> As i promised. A summary of the previous chapter because i did say it was pretty heavy and angsty.
> 
> Summary:  
> Anna tells Rapunzel and Varian that she will keep them in separated in cells until one of them gives up the location of Lady Caine, the final name of Elsa's list. They each refuse because she's Varian's only chance of saving his dad. While she has them trapped Anna kills five more people on the list. Leaving the only one left standing Lady Caine. 
> 
> As she tries to get the information she wants out of Rapunzel, Anna learns of Rapunzel's power to heal, and gets frustrated that any damage she inflicts on either hero can just be fixed by her healing ability. This leads her to instigating an unfair fight with Varian where she easily pummels him to the ground with a fury of attacks. But before she leaves she burns off a big section of Varian's ear. Which is something she can do that Rapunzel can't heal because it's completely severed. (reference to Iza and "Labryth of the Heart")
> 
> When Rapunzel finds out she snaps, trying to hurt Anna but she has her trapped through black rock bars. Anna simply taunts her. But when Kristoff finds out, Anna admits to him that she believes she went a bit far.
> 
> Anna's final attempt at getting the location has her poisoning Varian with the Frozen Heart Potion. She tells Rapunzel that she will let her out so she can preform an act of true love if she gives the location, which she does. Rapunzel saves Varian but he's still pretty torn up, bruised, burned, and bleeding from the side of his head.

Anna noticed the sun rising over the graveyard. She had to visit the graves of her parents during night because she didn't know for certain if she could in the daytime, but she was pretty sure the whole city knew who she was at this point. 

"Anna..." Someone from behind her spoke to her. 

She turned around to see Fredric standing before her. She quickly laughed. "I figured the mayor of corona would avoid me at all costs. Especially after what I did to your little god-son."

He looked at her dead on. Barely any emotion, just a look of annoyance and disappointment. "You're better than this you know. Your parents believed in what you and Elsa could accomplish."

Anna rolled her eyes "What they think is irrelevant. They are dead now, victims to the problem I'm fixing" She grit her teeth, annoyed "Why are you here anyway? Come to die?"

"I've come to make a deal with you."

She chuckled again "That's a RISKY play. You're not on the list, but you are the one that caused this. So killing you would still be justice."

"I'm confident you won't" Fredric says 

Anna sighs, she had a point. Killing him would cause too much problems. "What is your deal?"

"Stop now." He states "You killed all on your list with the exception of the woman who's already locked up and never getting out. You proved your point, it's time to stop."

Anna scoffed "And what do I get in return?"

"Immunity" Fredric says plainly "You won't be charged with any crimes. I've made sure the press doesn't learn who you are, so you can still live a normal life after this. And I'll even help you save your sister."

Anna was surprised at how good that sounded. That would be a suitable way to end this. The best part of it would be that Rapunzel and Varian couldn't do anything about it. She'd just be roaming the streets and they'd have to live with that. She was SO tempted to take it.

"Tempting. I'm skeptical of your reasoning, but I'm interested" she admits

"I just want to help you, Anna."

Anna shook her head. "No no no. I don't believe that." She examined the man before her "knowing what's been told of you, your thoughts on me beforehand shouldn't matter anymore. I hurt your family. You're not one to forgive that." 

"You overestimate how long I hold a grudge." Fredric states

"Oh rely?" she chuckles "I pulled a gun to your daughter and shot twice. I kept her and your god-son hostage for almost a week. I assaulted Varian and then burned a huge chunk of his ear off to show it to Rapunzel. I poisoned Varian and almost made Rapunzel watch him freeze to death. And you're saying you're not disturbed by that."

Fredric suddenly got angry "Of course it does! You sick...." He quickly shut himself up.

"THERE it is!" Anna chuckles "Your days of caring about me are over, huh? So what's this deal about, huh?" She thinks for second, making it extra showy "Hmmm. I think i know. You're desperate to stop me from killing the only lead to saving your friend. You god-son's father." She laughed hard "Oh Fredric! Ever the family man."

"Do you take my deal or not?"

"Well, I'll think about it. And if I kill Lady Caine, there's your answer." She smirked "but remember, Fred. Granting a murderer immunity is what got you into this mess in the first place."

~

Varian was restless. He hadn't done anything since Rapunzel had brought him to the dark knights infirmary. As soon as Rapunzel healed him he was feeling alot better with the exception of the ear.

Rapunzel had went back and forth from coddling him to talking to Adira. Neither had said much but he knew older sister over-protectiveness was kicking in full gear. 

But what was most on his mind was stopping the Fury. He dreaded talking to Rapunzel about it. She still believed he should be in the infirmary because of the trauma, but he disagreed. He was feeling alot better. 

The loss of ear was something that was going to take getting used to. But nothing that couldn't be overcome. But he was wondering her thoughts. 

"What are we going to do about Anna?" He suddenly asked her 

"We know she's coming. She's coming to us so we can take her." She explains "Or should I say, coming to me."

"You're not letting me in on this?" He looked to her, a bit hurt "I'm better now and can fight again. Plus, she's my problem to fix"

"And let the woman who tortured you and almost killed you get another chance to try? No way." She said quickly "Sorry Varian, but this is for your own good."

"She's my problem though."

"Don't say that!" She quickly says, annoyed "There are alot of factors at play with what happened to Anna. But none of the fault lies on you. You made the right call that night."

"Still. This is OUR fight." 

"This is all my fight now. I'll handle her." Rapunzel states 

"What if she uses black rocks" he asks "You need me for that."

"I can handle it" Rapunzel states "I'll have to. You don't need to be overly concerned"

"So it's fine if you worry about me but when I worry about you it's me being overly-concerned."

"You're not indestructible"

"Neither are you when the black rocks are involved." He sits up and glares at her "I'm coming."

"No you're not! I'm ordering you to stay here and not deal with this. Some agents will be here soon to protect you."

"You can't order me to do anything. This is a partnership."

Rapunzel had about enough "No it isn't Varian! You're my sidekick."

"But you said..."

"We've been calling it that because you're just as important as me and i wanted to make sure you knew that. But we AREN'T equals Varian. I am in charge. I have more experience and you're a CHILD."

Varian was clearly angry by this. Rapunzel suddenly looked to him and his head was down. 

She sighed "It's tough to hear, i know. But this is for your own good."

"Maybe this was a mistake..." He turns his head away from her "I got more done when I worked alone anyway."

"You wanna be a vigilante again?" She quickly challenges him "Because we can make that happen. And this time you won't have a company that funds your operation." She had prepared for any teenage angst bullshit he would try to pull.

"Well it beats being treated like a child!" He looked up at her furiously

"You ARE a child, Varian. You need to get that through your head! If you can't take this seriously and make sure you don't get yourself KILLED then I can't do this. Especially after what Anna did."

Varian suddenly stops and thinks. He had been telling others to not underestimate him because of his age. But it was that logic that Anna used against him. So logically, he had no one to blame but himself.

"I almost got myself killed there didn't I?" He stutters a bit "My ear... I shouldn't have overplayed myself I..."

Rapunzel quickly changed gears to comfort him. "No no no. Varian there was nothing you could do. This is all on Anna. SHE did this to you."

Varian sighs "She... She's gone isn't she?"

"I really hope not." Suddenly the alarms in the building go off. "She's here." Rapunzel quickly gets up "Please... Promise me you won't let her harm you. Stay here unless you absolutely have to flee. Okay?"

Varian looks at her, hesitant "okay"

~

Adira ran towards the entrance of the base to see several men already knocked out by the Fury. She looked at the intruder who glared back with a smirk.

"You're the one in charge huh?" She grimaced

"If you go further I'm going to have to to place you under arrest"

"What?" The Fury chuckled at her. "Was knocking your guards out not good enough"

"Fine... You asked for it hothead." Adira quickly goes to attack. But the Fury stays still. Suddenly when Adira attacks, she turns into flames and she goes through her, leaving burns on the surprised soldier. "What the?"

Anna smirked "Like it? My new trick. Pretty handy right? Seems like you can't touch me."

Adira quickly gets two katanas off the wall that were being displayed and got them at the ready. "I bet i can."

~

Varian sits on his bed with Ruddiger and Pascal by his side. Feeling better since he at least has them there. As he pets Ruddiger's fur however, he feels it stand up. Ruddiger had clearly noticed something.

"Well hello again." It was Anna's voice as she got through the door.

Varian quickly gets up from the opposite side of the bed. A bed barrier between the two. He knew she could pass it but it was the only thing he had. Except for of course Pascal and Ruddiger, the later of whom was hissing at her. But they knew they couldn't do much.

"How did you get to me?"

Suddenly another guard runs in and attacks Anna, but he misses. Anna quickly grabs him and throws him near to where Varian is. She quickly throws a fireball at him that knocks him out

"Seems guards here are easy to beat."

Varian takes a bit to think "You're really going to do this."

Anna cackles "So you FINALLY get it! Not only is this the final name on the list, it's the final step of my revenge."

"No! I won't let you!"

"Oh rely" she smirks "What are you going to do about it?"

Acting quickly, and looking down at the guard, Varian grabs the man's gun and aims it at Anna. But she doesn't look phased by it at all. 

"So you're going to shoot me huh? Like you did my sister?" She suddenly looks dead faced at him 

"SHUT UP!" He tearfully yells at her "Stop making it out like its my fault! It's not!"

"Oh really? It's not?" Anna shrugs "You'll never learn will you? Your actions and what you do have consequences. You don't want to be treated like a kid? Welcome to adulthood."

"What do you know about it! This whole thing has just been a dangerous temper tantrum from you when it comes down to it!"

"Oh really? Because YOU'RE the one in tears, holding a gun. If you were really an adult you'd realize that your attempts to bring me back to your side are worthless. You'd see the monster you created, what i've become because of you. But no, you're too much of a kid to..."

He fires

The bullet goes through fire, leaving her unharmed and unphased. 

"W-what?" Varian quickly falls to his knees

Anna looks down at him and smirks "I'm going to kill her. And you're powerless to stop me Varian. Just remember that as you recover. This was all your fault."

~

The most secured cell in the unit was already Lady Caine's. But today it was guarded by five heavily armed men. All of who came face to face with Anna as she just waltzed in simply.

"Stop right there!" One guard yelled. 

Anna notices Lady Caine in her cell. The woman didn't seem frightened. She just watched with interest. 

"You realize that's not going to happen right? Why don't you boys just give me the code to get her out?" She offers

"Never!" 

Anna shrugs and throws fireballs at them, which miss. They immediately open fire and she turns to flame to make them pass through. But she finds herself having trouble trying to get to them through the gunfire. Even if the bullets didn't work, she'd have to turn back.

Her solution came when they ceased fire to reload. Anna took this chance to grab on to her necklace and shrink all five men, leaving their guns normal size. Anna barely notices her necklace start to glow again.

"Excellent." She walks over to them. "Now you can tell me. What is the code." They refuse to answer "Wrong answer." The girl smirks and she quickly steps on one of the men, killing him. 

The others see and run quickly, but Anna just laughs and quickly crushes two more with ease. "You could've avoided this."

~

Rapunzel finds herself running into the hallway where she sees Adira on the ground, burned but seeming okay despite it.

"She got past you?" Rapunzel said, shocked. "I didn't know that was possible."

"You didn't tell us she can turn into pure fire."

"I didn't know that." She goes to heal Adira. 

Adira got up "Go get Anna. I'll be fine."

~

Two guards left that Anna had yet to crush. And she currently had her boot over one. "Last chance... Tell me." The man didn't say anything, getting the Fury angry, and she puts her foot down. 

She then notices the final guy almost to the door. "Not so fast." She quickly picks him up and brings him to her face. "Is this woman really worth dying for? You know she's awful, right?"

"She makes a point." Lady Caine says from her cell

"You can either tell me now or I'll just eat you. And don't think i won't." She probably would not have. But it was fun to think of.

"Okay! Okay!" The man finally caved

"Perfect" Anna smirked. The man whispered the code to her and she set him down. "Alright then. You can go." 

The tiny soldier quickly makes a run for it, feeling ashamed. Anna just laughs using her necklace to change him back. She then turns to Lady Caine, who didn't look frightened at all.

"So you're Sundrop's new advisory. I have to say, I'm impressed."

"Don't act so pleased. This isn't an enemy of my enemy situation." She gave her an annoyed look.

"Oh yea. I heard about you. Killing off my contacts huh? You must really hate me huh?"

"You took EVERYTHING from me. And yet, this is the first time we're meeting." She states "And the last."

Lady Caine seemed amused "So you're going to kill me. You must REALLY not only hate me, but hate that poor alchemist boy." 

"He's just as guilty as you. I have every reason to do this. Even if it hurts my former friend."

Lady Caine clapped in amusement. "Yes! That's the spirit! Then go ahead, kill me. I won't fight you."

Anna seemed shocked "What?"

Lady Caine shrugged "Yea sure, dying is not exactly how i wanted to get out of here. But it'll give me a lot of pleasure to know that my death causes those two so much pain." 

She was shocked. She expected a fight, a struggle. The others had given it. But no... The ringleader was right there, offering herself up on a silver platter. This was bittersweet, and she didn't know whether to be optimistic or not. But since when was she one to not look on the bright side of things? 

Anna smirked "Very well"

~

Rapunzel noticed a guard on the ground, and as she ran past he looked to her. She stopped. "I'm sorry..." He began "I...i gave her the code. She killed the others."

Rapunzel heard this and took a deep breath. "This is worse than i thought."

"Sundrop... I'm sorry." He was clearly distraught

Sundrop gave him a comforting smile "It's okay. You did what you had to. I'll stop her."

~

By the time Rapunzel got to the cell, she saw Anna in there with body burned to a crisp, clearly dead.

Anna chuckled, holding the list in her hand. She turned to Rapunzel with a malicious look. "That was the final name, Rapunzel." The list was suddenly burned to a crisp in her hands

Rapunzel was quick to act, quickly going to attack. And Anna quickly pulled out a black rock. "Nonono" she teased

Rapunzel recoiled a bit, still standing but clearly feeling its effect. "Ah..."

Anna just stood there with a smirk "you didn't think this through, huh Rapunzel? And i thought I was the reckless one" she chuckled "What? No sidekick with you today? Or is he too traumatized in the infirmary?"

"What did you do?"

She chuckles "I didn't hurt him anymore if that's what you're asking. Just paid him a visit."

Rapunzel goes to attack her again, but she dodges and punches back. Sending the hero crashing to the ground. 

"You know, I'd LOVE to make you bleed and burn." Anna states "But i know i can't. But i can still make you two suffer. And i think i did that." She goes to leave

Rapunzel stands back up. "And what now?"

Anna turns back "What do you mean? I won."

"And do you feel satisfied at all?"

"Yes! What kind of stupid question is that? Of course i do." 

She looks at her judgingly "Oh really? Because from where i stand you isolated everyone who cares about you for petty revenge."

"Oh don't act like you CARED, Rapunzel."

"We DID care Anna. You were a good person. And Varian didn't change that... You did."

Anna took a deep breath "Lucky for you, I'm no longer after ‘petty revenge’. I already got it. Now i'm just going to save my sister." She went to leave again.

"We could've helped you know!" Rapunzel called out "We would have done whatever it took to save her."

"I doubt that. Because you would not have done anything that i have." Anna disappears into a cloud of flames.

~

Varian sat in the infirmary with Ruddiger and Pascal resting by him. Rapunzel enters the room with a look of concern. "Hey..."

Varian looked to her "She did it, didn't she?” He could tell by the look on her face

Rapunzel nods "You were right. She had the black rock, i couldn't do a thing."

Varian sighs "You were right too. I'm more of a sidekick. I need to be more careful. You're the one with the real power." 

"Hey..." Rapunzel puts her arm around his shoulder "There's nothing wrong with being my sidekick. You're an important member of the team."

"Thanks" he tears up a bit "I just... I just wish my dad could see me."

She hugs him "He's not gone. We have lost our best lead. But there will be more. And the good news, the psychotic killer who was seeking revenge, well she's no longer after you."

He sniffles "Yea... You're right."

"How about this?" Rapunzel begins "if we ever face her again, i'll have you right by my side. As long as you stay safe. Okay?"

Varian nods "Yea... That works." He smiles at her 

~

Anna returns to her secluded hideout and relaxes. She takes a seat and chuckles to herself. "Okay Kristoff" she says with a relaxed smile "It's all over."

No response

Anna suddenly grabs her necklace "Kristoff? You in there? Hello?" She looks to the necklace and starts to panic. "Kristoff... Kristoff! KRISTOFF!" 

She didn't feel his presence. As if he was gone. She teared up in terror. “Please answer me” she shook as well. Kristoff was the only thing tying her to reality. He was her conscious. And now… Now he was not answer.

What the hell even happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happen? Stay tuned. But heres a hint; what do you think Eugene, Cass, and Lance doing in all of this?


End file.
